GF season 3
by reason for all
Summary: I don't own Galactik Football! The Snow kids are back on Genesis to compete once again for the cup, but it's not going to be easy...Chapter 19
1. Chapter 1: Here we go again

HERE WE GO AGAIN

''Welcome back sports fans! The next galactik football cup is just a few days away and we're here on Genesis stadium with the snow kids.'' said Cally Mystics ''So Aarch how do you fell?''

''Well Cally, like aways there's a lot of pressure, but I think that we've proven to every one that we're a good team and that we're going to give our best to defend the cup.'

''And what about you D'Jok?''

''I say I have to agree with Aarch. We all gave all of us and will do it again.'' said D'Jok with real determination in his eyes.

''Because it's OUR DESTINY right?'' said Micro Ice imitating him with every one laughing. D'Jok, forgetting that they're in a studio, started looking for pillows to trow at his annoying best friend.

''Well folks that's all for tonight. I just have one more thing to say and that's GO SNOW GO! GO SNOW GO!''...

(of stage after the show)

''Well that's over with' said Tia stretching herself in her green dress. ''Do you guys have any plans for tonight?''

''I have a photo shoot in about 15 min.'' said Mei.

''Me and Mark are going to the new club that opens tonight. Anyone wants to join in?'' said Yuki

''Count me in!'' said Micro Ice just to get away from D'Jok' blood red eyes.

''What about you Thran, you guys in?''

''Well sleeping beauty over there isn't going anywhere...'' said Thran looking at Ahito who was asleep on one of the sofas.

''And neither are you!''

Everybody looked up to see one very unhappy Aarch staring at them.

''Coach?'' numbed Rocket almost frozen.

''Like Cally said the cup is only a few days away and we have to get on our feet.''

''But coach, I think that we're big enough to decide what to do on a Saturday night.'' said D'Jok.

''Yes, that's exactly right. You are big enough, big enough to understand the importance of the matter. Wining the cup two times in a roll is unbelievable ...''

''Ya that's my point..'' continued D'Jok

''No..., it was more like a miracle! And to have any chance to do it again now we'll need an even bigger one!''

Those words made everybody quiet.

''I want you all in the training room in about 15 min.'' said Aarch living the room and the snow kids behind him.

''Great!'' said Mei angry that she couldn't go to her photo shot.

(in the training room)

''Ok snow kids, get into position. Clamp load the Xenons.''

''Coming right up Aarch.''

The ball went into the ear. D'Jok and Luur jumped up to get it. Luur was faster. A xenon received the ball and head strait to the goal. Mei was so out of it that she didn't even noticed when he had passed her.

''Mei! get you head in the game!'' Aarch yelled so laud that the entire team froze, a distraction that the xenon used to mark a goal.

''Aarch, take it easy.'' said Dame Simbai trying to calm the man down.

''You have to concentrate. You can't let them take control of the game in the first ten seconds! You're the champs, so start acting like ones.'' Aarch continued not paying any attention to Simbai. ''I want you show me the spirit and the team work that won the cup two time in a roll. Let see if you still have it.''

''Ya, we still have it!'' screamed Micro Ice not able to contain himself. ''Lets show him!''

''Wow Micro don't forget I'm the captain'' said D'Jok laughing.

''He's right. Let do this guys!'' said Rocket.

(all together) 'GO SNOW GO! GO SNOW GO...'

''That's our Aarch. He aways knows how to make things interesting.'' said Clamp.

After 10 min the team tied the score with a back-flip goal by Tia.

''Yes, that's it. Keep it up.'' said Aarch.

After another 15 min the snow kids took the lead with a goal by Rocket.

''Ok everyone that's it for tonight.'' said Clamp turning off the holo-trainer.

''So, how did we do coach?'' asked Thran waiting impassion Aarch's answer.

''Well, I guess we still have a chance to win. If you play like this every time I'm sure we can do it again.''

''We'll try.'' said Rocket.

''You have the rest of the night free to do whatever you want, but I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow I want you all back here at 9:30 am.''

Aarch, Simbai and Clamp left the room.

''If we hurry we can make it in for the big club opening.'' said Mark.

''Yes, let's go have some fun. Who's in?'' asked Yuki.

''Well, my photo shot is now officially ruined, so I'm coming with.'' said Mei ''What do you say D'Jok?''

''Count me in!''

''Hey Tia, Yuki come with me. I have just the outfits for the occasion!'' said Mei.

''Thanks, but Rocket and I have other plans.'' said Tia with a big smile.

''Wha...? We do...?''said Rocket completely clueless.

''Yes, we do. Bye!'' she said and grabbed Rocket's hand, literally dragging him out of the room.

You could hear Rocket's '_'Where are we going... hey...hey wait a second...''_ all truth the hallway.

''Come on Ahito, or we're going to be late.'' said D'Jok.

''I'm going to bed'' said Ahito yawning.

''Are you sure you don't want to come?''

''Thanks anyway but I'd rather sleep.''

Ahito looked more tired than usual and as he tried to get up his feet trembled.

''Are you ok?'' Thran asked feeling that something wasn't right.''Are you having another...''

''NO! I'm just tired...'' mumbled Ahito ''Have fun!''

And just as that he left the room leaving Thran speechless looking at the door.

''Hey Thran, snap out buddy! We have to go now! I can't wait to see what Yuki's wearing.'' said Micro Ice almost drooling.

''Micro you'll never change...'' said Thran giggling.

''Hey what's that supposed to mean...'' said Micro turning red.

(somewhere in Genesis's park)

''Are we there yet?'' said Rocket wearing a blindfold.

''Almost... Here we are.'' said Tia taking the blindfold off.

''Hey this is just Genesis's park.''

''What were you expecting?''

''Well you know, you've been dragging me around for about an hour... Now that I think about it, I haven't been here ever since...''

''Let's not think about that now. Actually, the real surprise in over there. Come on!''

A couple of steps away Rocket find himself facing a table for two.

''Wow! How did you do all of this?''

''There are some good sides to being the ambassador's daughter, you know.'' said Tia smiling, looking Rocket strait in the eyes.

After a good meal Rocket and Tia laid down on a blanket staring at the artificial sky. It was quiet. Tia was feeling very safe and comfortable in Rocket's arms. It looked like a perfect moment, but Rocket seemed to be distracted.

''I can stay like this forever.'' said Tia with a really gentle voice.

''Ah... what did you say?'' said Rocket snapping out.

''Nothing... Are you still thinking about that...?''

''You mean netherball... yes. Some times it hunts me in dreams... it seems that whatever I do I can't shake it of completely...''

''I see...''

''Hey...'' said Rocket lifting Tia's chin up to face him. ''...that doesn't matter now. The important thing is that I'm here and we are together. I promise I won't leave your side ever again.''

Tia rose up a little and gave Rocket a kiss.

''I hope you never do...'' she said hugging him like never before.

(somewhere in the outskirts of Genesis)

A young boy, the age of the snow kids was siting in front of a big TV.

_''...I just have one more thing to say and that's GO SNOW...''_

''Turn it off. I've seen enough.''

''Fine Harris, but I still don't understand what's the deal with you man.''

''Hey, it's Mr Harris for you punk and you don't need to understand you just need to do whatever I say, got it!'' grouched Harris.

''Hey, don't get your nickers in a twist old man. I just wanted to know why did you wait until the beginning of the cup.'' said the boy ''Guess you're just lazy.''

''Passions Ben, soon you'll see all I have in plan... soon everybody will see...''...

Well that's the end of episode one. I'd be very happy if you comment so I'll know if you like it or not. EPISODE 2: THE SPEEDS


	2. Chapter 2: The Speeds

Thanks for reviewing and I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes in episode one. English is not my native language so I'm trying my best to make it understandable. I hope that this time it's better.

EPISODE 2: THE SPEEDS

(9:30 in the training room)

The snow kids were waiting in the training room. Everybody looked tired and sleepy.

''I want my pillow...'' said Micro Ice yawning.

''Ya, me too.'' Thran added rubbing his eyes. For once Ahito was looking more awake then everyone.

''But it was worth it, wasn't it? That club was awesome!'' said Yuki.

Aarch and Clamp entered in the room.

''I hope you all got a good night sleep because today we're going to train hard.'' said Aarch. ''Everybody get into position. As a warm up we're going to play in two teams- on one side: Ahito, Thran, D'Jok, Tia and Micro Ice, on the other:

Yuki, Mei, Mark and Rocket. Lets go!''

The ball was flying around like crazy, but most of the time it was hogged by D'Jok.

''Common D'Jok, pass the ball!''

''Sorry Micro-size, too buzzy scoring.''

''Now that's not fair!''

D'Jok was heading for goal but was tackled by Mei.

''Not this time honey.'' said Mei passing the ball to Rocket. Rocket and Mark went strait to attack. Mark managed to pass by Thran and passed back to Rocket who was ready to shot. Ahito was caught off guard.

''Great pass Mark'' said Aarch. He was really surprised to see Rocket and Mark working so good together.

(after some time)

''Let stop for a second. I have some news for you. The league just informed me that there will be a new team playing in the cup. They're called 'THE SPEEDS' and I think you can all guess where the name came from. They will be playing a friendly match against the shadows tonight.''

''Against the shadows?'' said Rocket.

''Yes. We don't know anything solid about them yet so I expected you all to watch the game. A new team means a new challenge...''

At that moment Dame Simby walked into the room.

''Sorry I'm late Aarch.''

''Simby! Can I have a word with you?'' Simby affirmed.

''And what do we do?'' asked Mark.

''You are going back in the halo trainer. If anyone needs us we'll be in my office. Oh, and one more thing, don't forget that tomorrow is you're playing against the Rykers.''

''Ok kids you heard the boss.'' said Clamp.

(in Aarch's office)

''What happened to you Simby?''

''I'm sorry, Aarch.''

''Well, where were you?''

''Artegor wanted to talk to me about Sinned.''

''Did something happen?''

''It looks like Sinned is been having trouble on the field. I'm afraid that if he continues using the smog he will get poisoned on an even higher level than you. Artegor wanted me to keep an eye on him during the match.''

''I see...'' Aarch closed his eyes remembering that moment of him laying on the ground surrounded by the black smog, struggling for ear. He didn't want the same to happen to Sinned.

(a couple of minuets before the match all the snow kids were in the room with the big TV)

''I can't wait to see the new team.'' said Micro Ice '' Do you know what planet are they from?''

''No idea, but I heard that they are really good.'' said Rocket.

''Sh...! It started!'' roared Mei breaking up the conversation.

_''...The Speeds come from the small planet Oreo. It's the first time in the history of galactik football that a team from Oreo plays in the cup. The speeds flux is called 'ultra sonic'...''_

''Hey they don't sound so bad. What do you think?'' said Tia looking at the others.

''Well, we don't know how they play yet...'' said Ahito who just woke up.

''Sh!''

_''The team's top players are Kean the goalkeeper and San the star attacker...''_

As the picture of the young attacker appeared on the screen Thran froze unable to speak.

''Thran... Thran... THRAN!'' yelled Micro Ice.

Thran was so lost that when he snapped back to reality he fell off the sofa.

''What's going on with you?'' said Micro looking clueless.

''If I didn't know you any better I'd say you're in love...'' said Ahito smiling.

''That's not true!'' said Thran with his face all red.

''Can we go back to the game please.''said Mei.

Thran sat back on the sofa feeling embarrassed.

_''...Let the game begin!''_

The Shadows and the Speeds went out on field. At first site the Speeds looked normal but their skin was very white and they all had a birth marks on their foreheads that was like an triangle looking down. Their uniforms were red with a white line in the middle.

The game began. In the beginning the Speeds weren't using their flux and without flux the Shadows had complete control of the game. The Snow kids and all of Genesis were observing the Speeds' every move. The Shadows attacking like crazy but all of Sinedd's powerful shots were blocked by Kean. The first half ended 0:0.

''They look like a very good team, especially the goalkeeper.'' said Rocket.

''Yes, if he can stop Sinedd's shot so easily with no flux.'' said Ahito.

''But they don't attack. Maybe they don't know how. I think we've got this in the bag.'' said D'Jok looking confident.

The second half began. It was pretty much the same thing. There were only 15 minuets left and the score was 0:0. The Shadows and especially Sinedd were looking very tired. The ball was in San the beautiful attacker's feet.

''LETS DO THIS!'' she yelled and suddenly the entire team was displaying a blood red flux, the 'ultra sonic'. The entire stadium was staring. It was the first time anyone had seen it. San kicked the ball and started running. The red flux was making her fast as lightning and before the Shadow could react she scored a goal taking the lid.

''D'Jok, that were you saying about the Speeds not knowing now to attack?'' said Thran.

''Am... nothing...'' D'Jok looked like the entire confidants had vanished away.

Now the cards were turned. The Speeds were controlling the game. A second goal for the Speeds. A shadow got the ball trying to save the situation but the Speeds' defender began spinning around him really fast. The shadow got so dizzy that he didn't even know where the ball was. Goal three for the Speeds followed by goal four.

''This can't be happening'' said Sinedd horrified folding his head. ''THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'' He screamed unleashing an enormous amount of the smog. In anger, he got the ball and appeared directly over the Speeds goal but San jumped in front of him like a lioness and kicked the ball between Sinedd's legs. Helpless Sinedd fell down living a tray of black smog. He had reached his limit. The game was over 4:0.

''OMG...''said Yuki unable to thing of something more appropriate to say.

''We'll have a lot of work...''

...

That's all for episode 2. I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't make so many mistakes this time ^^. EPISODE 3: SNOW VS THE RYKERS


	3. Chapter 3: The Snow kids vs The Rykers

EPISODE 3: Snow kids vs The Rykers 1

(the team a couple of minuets before the game)

''I can't get last night's match out of my head.'' said Yuki.

''Ya, I can't believe that the Speeds are so good'' said Tia.

''The Speeds surprised us all. Their abilities are incredible and their team work is impeccable...'' said Aarch interrupting ''...but to get a chance of playing against them you have to beet the Rykers tonight. Remember that the Rykers are strong but you're better! Ok, on the field: Ahito, Thran, Mei, Tia, Rocket, Micro Ice and D'Jok. Yuki and Mark I want you to be ready to go in at any time.''

The team went on the field leaving Mark and Yuki in front of the big TV.

(in the control room)

''You look worried Aarch'' said Clamp.

''I just have a bad felling about the match.''

(on the field)

The Snow kids and the Rykers were standing face to face. Kernor and the rest were looking very serious.

''This time we're going to win!'' said Kernor smiling. The Rykers began to do their dance witch was strange because they haven't done it in a long time.

The ball was sent flying into the ear. D'Jok jumped up after it but the ryker was faster. The ball was received by another ryker who kicked it with amazing force strait at the net. Mei tried to stop it but the ball hit her in the stomach ricocheting back to the ryker. Mei fell down in pain.

''Mei, are you ok?'' asked Thran who was near by.

''I guess so'' said Mei getting up. The ryker just laughed and kicked the ball again the way that it passed only a few millimeters from Thran's head. Ahito got the ball and kicked it back to Rocket.

_''The Rykers are brutless tonight. Guess they are really determent to win this time.'' (Cally Mystics)_

''How's Mei?''asked Aarch.

''She's fine for now.'' said Dame Simbai looking at her monitor.

''Keep an eye on her, ok.''

(back on the field)

The Rykers were attacking nonstop. The Snow kids didn't get a chance to get their feet on the ball. Thran, Mei and Ahito were getting very tired.

''What are you doing? Don't let them take control of the match!'' Aarch said angry.

''We're trying our best coach but they're unstoppable'' said D'Jok.

Tia got the ball and began running tho words goal.

''Come on everyone this is our chance to score'' said Rocket and him, D'Jok and Micro Ice head after their teammate. Tia passed to ball to Micro who passed it to D'Jok. Rocket noticed that the defense was getting confused.

''That's it! We have to get the ball moving as much as possible so Kernor won't know where to look and when the moment comes we'll score. We have to be everywhere.''

''Let's do this!'' said D'Jok kicking the ball to Rocket. The ball was flying around like crazy. From up to down, from left to right. The Rykers defense couldn't do anything to stop them. Micro kicked the ball to D'Jok who sent it into the ear. Rocket jumped after it and it looked like he was about to shoot. His body started getting covered with the breath. Kernor jumped up too. She wasn't about to let Rocket score so easily. Rocket and Kernor were now face to face. On Rocket's face appeared a small smile.

''You fell for it'' he said looking directly at Kernor and instead of kicking the ball at net he sent it back to Tia who simply rolled it into the empty goal.

_''Goal for the snow kids! What an amazing team work! The Snow kids take the lead only 10 min before the end of the first half''_

Kernor was furious. She got the ball and troll it angry. The attackers passed by Thran and Mei living them on the ground.

''Aarch, I'm afraid that Thran and Mei won't be able to hold on for much longer.''

''Half time is in 5 min. They'll have to.''

The rykers were shooting time after time. Ahito managed to block every shot but he was getting tired fast. Suddenly Kernor appeared out of nowhere and took control of the ball. She launched the ball with all her might strait at Ahito. He caught it but the force was too strong and he was pushed back into the goal. The siren went on. It was the end of the firs half and the Rykers just tided the score 1:1. Kernor looked very happy with her self.

(in the control room)

''Now! Not now.'' Aarch said really angry.

''Don't worry Aarch. We still have the second half in front of us'' said Clamp.

''You're right. Lets go to the locker room''

Dame Simbai was looking at something.

''Simbai, are you coming?''

''I'll be there in a minuet'' she said without taking her eyes away from the monitor. Aarch and Clamp left her all alone in the room.

_Simby's pov..._

_''I don't like this...Something isn't right...'' _

...

Well that all for now. Next time you'll find out what happened on the field during the second half. I'll be very happy if you comment so I'll know if you like it or not but it's a free country so do whatever you want (but if you do comment please give you're REAL opinion) ^^.

EPISODE 4: THE SNOW KIDS VS THE RYKERS 2


	4. Chapter 4: The Snow kids vs the Rykers 2

EPISODE 4: The Snow kids vs The Rykers 2

(during the half time, in the locker room)

''I'm wiped out'' said Mei ''I don't know if I can take anymore of this''

''Ya, me too'' Micro said.

''The Rykers are really turned on tonight'' said Thran stretching himself on the sofa.

''Hey guys, I'm sorry for the goal. I just couldn't stop it'' said Ahito looking down.

''Don't worry little brother. We'll get them in the second half''

Yuki took a look at Ahito who was still looking at the flour. ''Hey Ahito? Are you ok?''

''Yes, I'm fine...''

At that moment Aarch and Clamp walked in.

''You all must have realized that if you keep playing like that the Rykers will eat you alive'' said Aarch looking very serious.

''But coach...'' said D'Jok.

''But what? You are letting them take complete control of the game!''

''But coach, we were the first to score, weren't we. We're the chaps! We can beat the Rykers with our eyes closed'' said D'Jok not paying attention to anything Aarch just said.

''D'Jok I think we've had this talk on more than one occasion. Thinking you're the best doesn't make you the best''.Aarch took a small pause before he continued talking. ''In order to beat the Rykers you have to change strategy. Tia I want you to pass on defense''.

''On defense?'' said Tia a little confused.

''The Rykers attacks are very powerful so we have to be ready. You have to try and keep them as faraway from goal as possible. Ahito, I want you to be alert at any moment''.

''I'll try my best''.

''There are only a few minuets left of half time, get some rest''.

Aarch and Clamp left the room.

''D'Jok, what's gotten into you?'' asked Mei looking angry at D'Jok ''You know you can't talk to Aarch like that''.

''I'm sorry...''

''What's bothering you?''

''It's just that, I haven't heard anything from my dad in lot of time...'' said D'Jok looking worried ''... last time he said that he was going somewhere on the other side of the galaxy to check on something...''

Dame Simbai was standing outside the door when she overheard the conversation.

''Is it possible that Sony went to check on the meta flux...?'' she thought.

(back in the room)

''D'Jok, don't worry'' said Tia out of nowhere ''I've seen you're father in action. I'm sure he's fine''

''Thanks''.

''The important thing now is to show the Rykers who's boss!'' said Rocket.

(all together)

''GO SNOW GO! GO SNOW GO!''

Half time was over and the two teams were back on the field.

_''Well sports fans, we're back with the second half of the Snow kids- Rykers match with the score tied 1:1. Lets just hope that this half will be gust as exiting as the first one, because HERE WE GO...'' _

The ball went into the ear and this time D'Jok was ready. 30 min of the match passed quickly. The Rykers were on attack mode again. Even with Tia on defense it was very difficult for the Snow kids to resist.

(in the control room)

''Do you think they have any chance of wining?'' asked Clamp, looking pessimistic at Aarch.

''They're trying their best, I can see. But will it be enough''.

''One thing is for sure...'' said Simbai looking at her monitor ''...they wont be able to keep this rhythm for much longer''.

(on the field)

The ball was in a rykers feet. Mei managed to take it away and she kicked it to Thran who centered it back to Rocket but before the ball reached him another ryker pushed him down.

_''Fall! That was pure brutality! And the robot ref isn't going to anything about it?'' _

Rocker got up not taking his eyes off the ryker.

''Are you ok?'' asked Tia.

Rocket was looking very angry. Tia was staring at the person standing before her but she couldn't recognize him. It wasn't the Rocket she knew, it was the Rocket from the sphere...

''Rocket...''

Not saying anything Rocket got the ball and heat strait for goal. He was unstoppable and before you know it he scored the second goal for the Snow kids all by himself.

_''GOAL BY ROCKET and the Snow kids take the lead with a goal by their captain Rocket!''_

Kernor was furious. She took the ball and trow it with all her straight. She trow it so hard that even her own team couldn't stop it. It was heating strait at the Snow kids goal. Everybody was looking amazed. Ahito had to get out of goal in order to have any chance of stopping it. But for everyone's surprise the ball changed it's trajectory at the last second and was now heating strait at the empty net.

''If it goes in now they'll go into overtime'' said Simbai nervous.

(Aarch)''GET IT AHITO!''

Ahito was too faraway.

''I'm not going to let this!'' said Ahito displaying a big amount of the breath. He launched himself after the ball hoping that it's not too late. In the smog of breath no one could see what was going on. When the smog began to disappear the team saw Ahito on the ground folding the ball. The siren went on. The match was over and they have won. Kernor gave out an angry shout hitting the flour.

''We won...? WE WON!'' screamed Micro Ice, knocking both Thran and D'Jok down. They were followed by Rocket, Tia and Mei.

_''Yes ladies and gentlemen the Snow kids have won, thanks to the amassing last minuet save by Ahito!''_

(in the control room)

''Yes, they did it!'' said Aarch smiling while Clamp was doing a little dance sort of thing. Suddenly Dame Simbai's monitor went off like crazy.

''What's wrong?''

''Aarch...''

(on the field)

Ahito was still on the ground. The ball slipped slowly out if his grip and vanished. Thran lifted himself on elbows trying to get out of the avalanche of people when his eyes stopped on his brother who was lying motionless.

''Ahito..? Ahito!'' Thran jumped up and head strait for Ahito fearing the worst with every step.

''Ahito, hang in there..'' Short after the others realized what was going on and followed Thran.

''Ahito... Ahito wake up! AHITO!'' Thran was terrified. He didn't want to see his brother like this, not again. He was shaking Ahito's body trying to get him to react but it was useless...

...

Well thats all for this episode. Hope you liked it ^^.Sorry that it took so long to write but lets just say that _SCHOOL IS MURDER_ x_x'. I'll be very happy if you comment (sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes)

EPISODE 5: THE FLUX TEST. NETHERBALL RETURNS


	5. Chapter 5: The flux test Netherball

EPISODE 5: The flux test. Netherball returns!

(in the nursery)

Dame Simbai was staring over Ahito's body. He was still unconscious with high fever. Aarch who was siting in the waiting room decided to come closer.

''So what's the diagnostic'' he said with a worried look. Dame Simbai kept staring at Ahito not saying anything.

''Tell me the truth''.

''The truth is that I don't know'' said Simbai still not looking at Aarch ''I just don't know... The same thing is repeating itself... All the tests are negative but yet something is causing his condition. Even if I repeat the treatment the effects will only be temporally...''

''But you can help him right?'' asked Aarch.

''I'll do all I can Aarch''

''I know you will, I trust you completely'' said Aarch ''I'm going to go see how the others are doing. Thran is waiting outside, what should I tell him?''

''Tell him that for now its best if he goes to bed. Tomorrow we'll see'' said Simbai putting her hand on Ahito's forehead. Aarch left the room thinking, when his eyes stopped on Thran who was sitting on a bench in the hallway. He looked tired.

''What's going on? Is he ok?''

''We don't know yet. Dane Simbai is doing everything she can to figure out what's wrong with him''. Aarch put his hand on Thran's shoulder. ''Go to bed. He'll be fine''.

''It's worse than last time, isn't it?'' said Thran looking at the flour. Aarch waited a few seconds before answering.

''It's possible.''

(somewhere on Genesis stadium)

Harris was siting on a chair staring impatiently at the door. Ben walked in holding a peace of paper.

''Did you get the information I told you?''

''Take a look at it yourself'' said Ben handing the paper over to Harris waiting hand. Harris looked at it for a few minuets and then got up.

''Lets go say hi to an old friend''.

(in the Snow kids hotel)

Clamp was trying to clean up some of the invents and spare parts that were laying around when something got his attention.

''What if we...''

NEXT DAY

(in D'Jok and Micro Ice's shared room)

D'Jok, Micro Ice, Yuki and Mark were watching a replay of yesterdays match. When the match ended D'Jok turned off the TV leaving the room in complete silence. Yuki decided to break the ice, but before she could say anything the door opened and Thran walked in.

''So, how's Ahito doing?'' asked Micro.

''Well, he woke up. By the way, Yuki Aarch wanted to see you. He's in his office.''

''Ok'' said Yuki and left.

''Has anybody seen Rocket and Tia?'' asked Thran.

''Rocket had to go see his parents and Tia went shopping with Mei'' answered D'Jok.

''Ya, we can all use a little distraction, don't you think?'' said Micro Ice getting up from the flour.

''Lets go for walk, I mean, training is in a few hours so...'' suggested Mark.

''I'd rather stay here and keep an eye on...'' said Thran but he was interrupted by D'Jok.

''Don't worry. He'll be fine''.

''We can buy him a get well card on the way!'' said Micro Ice smiling.

(in Aarch's office)

Aarch and Simbai were talking when Yuki walked in.

''Sorry, am I interrupting?'' asked Yuki.

''No, come in I want to talk to you'' said Aarch. ''As you know we'll be playing a match against the Wambas in a couple of days. You may have to take Ahito's place, so I want you to be prepared''.

''Ok coach''.

''I was thinking of some extra training cessions. What do you say?''

''Ya, that's a great idea''.

''I'm counting on you!''

Yuki said goodbye and head for the door. At that moment Clamp walked in. He waited until Yuki had left and then began talking.

''I'm glad to find you two together. I have an idea... why don't we put Ahito through a flux test''.

''A what?'' asked Aarch.

''I mean take some of his flux and examen it''.

''And how do you examen it?''

''A while back, when we first started the Snow Kids...''

''You mean to tell me that you were experimenting on them without me knowing about it!''

''Well'' said Clamp ''see the past is the past.''

''Yes, you're right...'', said Aarch calming himself ''...are positive that's legal?''

''Well not exactly but.. ''

''No, it's not...'', said Simbai who had been quiet during all this time ''...and besides Ahito is still too weak to use the breath''

''Ya, Simbai is right, it can be risky but it may be the only way to find out what's wrong with him'' said Clamp. After thinking it over Dame Simbai finally said yes.

(in the nursery)

Ahito was on his feet, stretching himself from being all day in bed.

''I see you're felling better''.

''Ah...'' There were Simbai and Clamp. They explained to him everything and he agreed no questions asked.

''Training in over by now, so if you want we can do it tonight''.

''What's fine with me'' said Ahito.

The three went to the training room only to find Aarch and Yuki still there.

''Ok Yuki, you can hit the showers'' said Aarch when he saw them come in. Yuki went over to Ahito.

''How ya doing cousin?''

''Fine, thanks.''

''Thran's been worried sick about you, you know''

''I know.'' said Ahito yawning. Yuki smiled and went to the locker room.

''Shall we begin?'' Ahito went in the center and Clamp turned on the holo-trainer, but instead of the football field, the inside of the trainer was as dark as it was outside.

''Are you ready?'' asked Clamp making the last adjustments and placing come kind of glass container into a plug on the control panel.

''What do I have to do exactly?'' asked Ahito a little spooked from the darkness.

''Just use the breath. Try to keep it up until I say so, ok?''

''Ok...'' Ahito closed his eyes concentrating his flux. At first all of his body got covered until little by little the entire empty space got illuminated by the breath. Simbai was observing very nervous. With every passing moment Ahito's energy level was dropping like crazy. He could now barely stand up.

''Now'' said Clamp and with the press of a button all the flux banished from the holo-trainer and appeared into the container. Ahito crumbled down tired, felling pain in the stomach. Clamp hurried up and turned off the machine while Simbai and Aarch rushed over to the boy.

''Ahito, are you ok?'' Aarch asked but Ahito had already passed out. Aarch helped Simbai carry Ahito back to the nursery leaving Clamp alone to take care of the rest. He took the sample of the breath and put it away thinking that it's best to take a look at it tomorrow morning. As he was doing that he was thinking about the first time he did this same thing on Tia and D'Jok.

(in the hallways underneath Genesis)

Harris and Ben were walking down a long and dirty hallway.

''Are we there yet?''

''Have some passions, Ben''.

''You said that an hour ago. Are you sure you know where you're going?''

''Of course I do''. A couple of steps away Harris stopped. ''We're here''.

The two stopped in front of a big metal structure. It was the Sphere. Harris pushed a button to assure himself that the controls still work.

''With a few modifications I think it will be more than enough to get it operational again'' said Harris staring at the Sphere.

''And why do you need this thing?'' asked Ben lighting up a cigarette he had left in his pocket.

''Why? To get the one thing I need to take over the galaxy! Flux, Ben! Flux!'' said Harris sounding like the mad man that he was.

''Freak...'' said Ben to himself looking at his crazy boss who has nearly drooling. Harris put himself together and continued on pressing buttons.

''The trap is set. Now all we need is the mice and I know just the ones'' on the monitor appeared two pictures of Sinedd and Rocket. Ben stared at them for a sec and said:

''Sinedd is an easy target. The guy practically lives for trouble, but what about Rocket. How are you going to get him back in?''

''Don't worry my dear Ben, I can be very persuasive...'' Harris pushed one button again and on the entire screen appeared a picture of Rocket holding Tia. ''I'm going to hit him where it hurts''.

...

Well that's it for this episode. Hope you liked it ^^. EPISODE 6: THE DECISION

(extra)

Let me give you some details over the new characters.

BEN- He's the same age as the Snow kids. He's tall with black hear and blue eyes. He's a smoker, which causes him trouble sometimes. He's arrogant and can become very annoying. No known family. He's working for Harris for no particular reasons, basically because he hasn't got anything better to do. Harris on the other hand needs someone like Ben to be able achieve his plans.


	6. Chapter 6: The decision

EPISODE 6: The decision

(in the training room)

All of the Snow kids were warming up.

''Lets move to the holo-trainer'' said Aarch, making everyone stop and look at him '' As you know we'll be playing a match against the Wombas tomorrow. Yuki you'll be in goal and Mark you'll stay in reserve''.

''Ok coach'' said Mark. Although he did show it, deep down inside he was furious. He was sick and tired of waiting. How could he become a great player if he had to sit out all the matches? Mark calmed himself and watched as his teammates disappear into the holo-trainer.

''Hey Clamp, did you do the test?'' asked Aarch.

''Still working on it''.

''Well the sooner we have the results, the better'' said Simbai staring at Clamp.

(on the field)

''So what do we do?'' asked Mei.

''Ah, yes'' said Aarch getting his head in the game ''Clamp, would you load the Wombas''.

''Coming right up!''

The two teams were now face to face. The ball was in Lune Zeara feet but before she could kick it D'Jok intervened. He took the ball right under her nose and passed it to Micro Ice.

''Too slow!''

Micro was running against goal but he was tackled by a Wombas' defender.

''Micro Ice, be more careful!'' said Aarch.

''Yes, coach''

The Wombas were attacking all together, the way that the Snow kids were attacking against the Rykers.

''Is it just me, or is there something very familiar about that'' . Everybody were confused. Aarch was smiling looking at the screen. He secretly said to Clamp to program the Wombas with some of the Snow kids techniques to see how they'll react to the surprise.

The ball was flying from side to side. Thran and Mei couldn't do anything to stop the attack and the ball was heating strait at the net. Yuki on the other hand recognized the play immediately and she managed to block the shoot easily. Aarch was very satisfied to see that Yuki was the first one to notice.

''Great block, Yuki!'' screamed Thran.

''No sweat'' said Yuki spinning the ball on her finger. She kicked it back to Tia who passed it to Rocket. It was time for counterattack.

''I have an idea'' said Rocket '' If the Wombas try to be unpredictable why shouldn't we. Lets try to switch our moves?''

''To do what?'' asked Tia clueless.

''I think I get what you mean'' said D'Jok. He got the ball and began running against goal. The defenders tried to stop him but D'Jok, using the breath, spun around them the way Rocket usually does and scored.

''Did you mean that?'' said D'Jok looking at Rocket.

''Exactly!''

(in the training room)

''It's incredible'' said Clamp.

''Yes, I'd have never thought of that my self'' said Aarch. Marck, who was sitting this hole time, got up and went over to Aarch's monitor to see what was going on.

(on the field)

The Snow kids were unstoppable. In 15 min they scored 3 goals. The other two goals were scored by Micro Ice, using Tia's back-flip kick, and by Tia, using Micro's back kick.

(a few minuet later in the training room)

Everyone was siting on the backs, recovering they're strength.

''I'm very pleased with today's cession'' said Aarch smiling ''That was a great technique Rocket. I'm very proud of you''.

''Well...'' said Rocket ''it's really no big deal''.

''Yes, it was'' said D'Jok getting up. He took his hand band off and handed it over to Rocket. ''Here you go...Captain!''

Rocket looked at his teammate and accepted the red band.

''Are you sure?'' asked Rocket.

(everyone) ''Positive!''

''Ok, ok...'' said Aarch breaking up the talk ''... training in over for now, but don't forget, I want you all back here tonight at 8 o'clock''.

The Snow kids got up and left. Rocket was putting a bottle of water in his locker when Tia surprised him from behind.

''Why don't we go and cerebrate, Mr Captain'' she said.

( a couple of hours later, in a café)

Rocket and Tia were having a great time, just the two of them. Tia was happy that everything was going so well in the team and between her and Rocket. It was like a dream come true. Unknowingly

for her, it was all going to change. On the bar in the came café someone was watching them. It was Ben. He took out two pieces of paper and a cigarette.

''Sir, this is a no smocking aria!'' said the man behind the bar with a voice hight enough to take Tia's attention. She kept looking at Ben for a few seconds.

''Hey Tia, are you ok?''asked Rocket.

''Ha... ah... , yes! I'm fine'' she said shaking her head. '' So what was I saying...''

Ben felt relived and put the cigarette back in his pocket.

_Ben's pov_

_''Damn that old man, he almost blew my cover...''_

Tia and Rocket were getting up.

''There is still a lot of time until practice. What do you want to do?'' asked Rocket.

''I promised my parents that I'll go say goodbye to them. They are leaving tomorrow. You want to come with?''

''I'd rather do back to the hotel, if you don't mine''.

''Not at all ,Mr Captain'' said Tia smiling. She give Rocket a goodbye kiss and they both went in different directions. The minuet they left, Ben took out a cellphone and dialed some number.

''It's time!'' he said getting up. In the hurry one of the papers he was carrying fell. Ben left the café and went after Rocket. The man behind the bar took the paper and looked at it. It was file with all type of information on Rocket. The man though it was very suspicious and instead of trowing the paper away he put it in his bag.

Rocket was heading for the hotel when he heard someone calling him.

''Pss... pss...'' It was coming from a dark corner. Rocket didn't want to go see who it was but his legs weren't responding differently. With every step the darkness was getting brighter and he could see the silhouette of a person.

''Hey, aren't you the guy from the bar?'' asked Rocket recognizing Ben.

''Maybe, I've got something that might interest you Rocket...'' said Ben.

''Whatever it is, I'm not buying, so if you don't have anything else to say I'm leaving'' said Rocket irritated.

''Oh, you cant leave...''. Ben took out a little perfume sort of thing and sprayed Rocket in the face. At first Rocket didn't know that was going on but in a second he felt his body heavier and he lost consciousness. ''... at least... not yet!'' said Ben smiling.

(underneath Genesis)

Rocket woke up on a dirty flour. It was dark, but even so he thought that this place was familiar. The lights went on all together. Rocket realized where he really was. He was in front of his worst nightmare, the Sphere.

''Did you sleep well?'' said Ben who was standing behind him.

Rocket got up quickly and pushed Ben hard against the wall.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' he said nervous.

''Don't take it out on the messenger'' said another voice. It was Harris. ''I'm the one that called you here''.

''What do you want from me'' said Rocket letting Ben go.

''All I want is for you to come play in the Sphere, just like old times...''

''Never!''

''I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the mater, that's if you don't want anything to happen to you're little friend..'' Harris went over to the control panel and displayed a picture of Tia. When Rocket was frozen.

''You don't mean..'' he said with trembling voice.

''If you don't do as I say you're girlfriend will pay the prise''

''You wouldn't dare!''

''Or, would I...''. Harris pressed a button and on the screen appeared a video of Tia. But it wasn't a video it was Tia at this very moment, talking to her parents in a restaurant. He know that the image was live because Tia was wearing a hear clip she bought today. '' As you can see..'' Harris continued ''I'm watching her every second but if you're a nice little boy I promise I won't do anything to her. What do you say?''

Rocket couldn't believe it. His heart started to beat like crazy and his head was about to explode.

''I ... I ...accept! I accept!'' he said falling on his knees.

''That's a good boy''. Harris left the controls and bended in front of Rocket. ''Just think of it as a deal, you scratch my back and I don't stab yours''. Harris made a signal to Ben and then rose up.''I want you here in 24 hours!''

Ben went over to Rocket and sprayed him again.

(a while later, in the training room)

Tia came running. The dinner turned out longer than she expected.

''You're late!'' said Aarch the minuet she got in.

''Sorry couch.''

''And where's Rocket!''

''Isn't he here?''

''Isn't he with you?'' asked Mei.

''He was... How strange''.

''I hope he has a good explanation when he comes!'' said Aarch angry ''The rest, in the holo-trainer! Mark take Rocket's place.''

(meanwhile)

Rocket was siting in his room holding the captain's hand band. He couldn't remember how he got there and frankly he didn't care. He took a look at photo of him and Tia that he had on his bed table.

''Why, why did it have to happen... why now... WHY!'' he screamed angry.

Training was over just over and the Snow kids appeared from inside the holo-trainer.

''Good job everyone! Now go get some shuteye. Tomorrow's a big day. Oh and if you see Rocket on the way tell him to come in my office!''

''You mean he hasn't stopped by?'' asked Tia worried.

''Still no''.

Not saying anything she ran out of the training room. Her heart was telling her that something wasn't right. She entered into Rocket's room only to find it completely empty. On the bed there was a note. Only one look was enough to confirm her worses fears...

_''Tia, _

_I know you'll be the first one to read this. I'm leaving and we may never see each other again. _

_PLEASE, DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME, NOT YOU OR THE OTHERS! _

_I hope someday you can forgive me, but I have no choice, I must leave for everyone's sake. _

_Take care of you're self... _

_Rocket'' _

...

That's the end of episode 6. Sorry it tool so long but at one point I didn't know how to continue^^'.

Let me say just one more thing:

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU'RE REVIEWS!

EPISODE 7: THE SNOW KIDS VS THE WOMBAS. THE FALLEN STAR.


	7. Chapter 7: The Snow kids vs the Wombas

Episode 7: The Snow Kids vs the Wombas. The fallen star.

(in the room with the big TV)

Rocket's note was passing from hand to hand. Tia was sitting quiet. She still couldn't believe that this was really happening.

''But why did he leave?'' said Thran ''It just doesn't make any sense at all!''

''I can't believe him, who does he think he is, leaving us in a moment like this!'' said Micro Ice.

''You left us for the pirates too, remember'' said D'Jok.

''It's not the same!'' said Micro irritated. Tia was trying to hold back her feeling but at one point she let it out.

''Why... WHY DID HE LEAVE!'' Mei and Yuki sat close to Tia and gave her a hug.

''Don't worry... I'm sure he has a good reason for going this'' said Mei with a soft, calming voice.

''I hope so...'' said Tia with tears coming down her face.

Ahito, who was silent until now, said to himself ''Yes he does...''

''Did you say something?'' Thran asked looking at his brother.

''Ah? No, no, I didn't say anything'' Ahito answered quickly and went back to sleep. In fact he wasn't sleeping, he was thinking...

_Ahito's flash back..._

_Ahito was going down the hallway when he saw Rocket coming out of his room._

_''Hey Rocket! What are you doing here, training has already begun. You better hurry if you don't want to make Aarch mad''._

_''I'm not going'' answered Rocket._

_''And where are you going then?''_

_''I'm going for a walk, ok!'' said Rocket trying to avoid any farer conversation._

_''With this bag? I don't think so...'' said Ahito pointing at the bag that Rocket was carrying, ''...and besides, you're not the type of person who'd miss practice just to go for a walk, is something going on?''. Rocket knew that his 'leave silent' plan had failed._

_''Ok...'' said Rocket ''...see I'm leaving!''_

_''What do you mean, why?'' said Ahito shocked._

_''There are some very dangerous people who are after me and if I don't do as they say they are going to hurt Tia''._

_''What..? Who? We have to tell to police!''_

_''No, it's too risky. Please don't tell anyone about what I just told you!''_

_''Don't worry... I won't tell'' said Ahito not sure if what's best to do in this case._

_''And one more thing...'' said Rocket putting his hand on Ahito's shoulder, ''... please look after Tia for me''._

_''You can count on me!'' said Ahito with an encouraging voice..._

_end of flash back..._

( a couple of hours later)

The entire team was gather in the training room.

''OK everyone, I know that Rocket's decision left all of us shocked but we can't let that distract us...'' said Aarch trying to bring some spirit into the team ''...if you want to defend the cup you have to beat the Wombas tonight and you can't let anything get in your way!''

''Yes, lets go out there and show Rocket what a big mistake he is making by living us!'' said D'Jok.

''I'm sure that sooner or later Rocket will come to his senses but until then we're going to have to do without him'' said Aarch ''Mark, I want you to take his place. Do you think you are ready to do out on the field?''

''Sure coach!'' said Mark glowing. It was his time to shine. At last!

''D'Jok, you will be our captain again'' said Aarch handing over to him the red band.

''But wait a sec, didn't I give it back to Rocket?'' asked D'Jok.

''I found it in Rocket's room, right next to the note'' said Tia.

''Oh...''

''Well never mind, it's time'' said Aarch ''Go out there and win!''

''GO SNOW GO! GO SNOW GO!'' Everyone got up and left the room with determination in their eyes, well almost everyone. Tia was looking less concentrated then ever. She was just about to follow her teammates when she was stopped by Aarch.

''Tia, I need you to be strong. I know it must be really hard for you but I know you can do this. Do it for Rocket'' said Aarch looking at the girl.

''I'll try my best,... for Rocket'' she said and continued on to the field.

(on the field)

The two teams were arriving at the field and the crowd was going wild.

_''Welcome sport fans! Tonight we present to you the Snow Kids- Wombas match. As you all know we've see these two team compete in many occasions'' (Cally Mystics)_

_''Yes, Cally, but we can away aspect for them put up a good show'' (Nork)_

_''I can see that the Snow Kids are missing someone''._

_''Yes, Ahito isn't among the team, but it's understandable after his collapse in the last match''._

_''No, Nork, I was talking about Rocket''._

_''You're right, he's being replaced by Mark''._

_''Well, no more time for chats. LET THE GAME BEGIN!'' _

The ball went in the ear and D'Jok was the first one to reach it. He passed it to Mark who kicked it to Micro Ice. Micro on the other hand didn't waste any time and began running against the Wombas goal, but the first attempt to score failed when the goalie caught the ball. After spinning it on his finger like he usually goes he kicked it to Lune Zeara. Seeing Yuki in goal the Wombas decided to trick her the same way they did it before but being to busy trying to pull off their plan they didn't noticed Thran who took the ball away centering it back to Tia. Twenty minuets later the score was still 0:0. Both of the teams were putting up a good fight not letting the other take the lead.

''This is getting ridicules. We are just running around like crazy'' said Micro Ice.

''I know, we have to do something about it'' said D'Jok.

''Less talk and more concentrating in the game'' said Aarch from the control room.

A womba holding the ball passed between D'Jok and Micro living them staring at him not knowing what to do at first.

''CONCENTRATE!'' screamed Aarch making the two jump back.

''Sorry coach''.

The womba was joined by two for his teammates. It was the perfect time to try to do their play again. They managed to go pass Thran and Mei. The three were now only a few feet from goal.

''Yuki, watch out!'' screamed Thran.

Yuki was looking very nervous. She couldn't see were the ball was going because it was moving too fast. _''No, I'm toast''_ she thought but the wombas' next move made her remember. She recognized what they were trying to do and she wasn't wiling to let it. One of the three jumped making it look like he is going to kick. Yuki didn't pay much attention to him because she knew that the ball wasn't there, it was in the feet of the other womba who was waiting at one side of the goal.

''You can't trick me twice!'' she said kicking the ball away from the unsuspecting womba.

''GREAT!'' screamed Mei. The entire stadium was amazed.

''Nice job Yuki!'' said Aarch. The ball was now flying hight in the ear. Mark jumped up after it but before he reached it a womba got in the way and kicked the ball with all of his strength against the Snow kids goal. Yuki was too far away and the net was practically empty.

''NO!'' screamed Micro Ice and Mark. It looked like it was in for sure but at the last second Thran managed to block the shot. The siren went on marking the end of the first half.

(a couple of minuets later in the looker room)

The snow kids were relaxing on the sofas drinking water.

''That was a very good first half. Thran, Yuki you're going great, keep it up!'' said Aarch.

''Thanks coach'' said the two together.

''You know the Wombas every move but unfortunately so do they. If you want to beat them you have to change strategy'' said Aarch.

''Hey what if we try the technique from practice the other day, you know, the one where we switch the moves'' suggested Mark.

''We can give it a try'' said D'Jok.

(meanwhile)

Sinedd was walking down the street passing between the multitude of people when he stopped in front of a big TV that was showing some of the moments from the first half of the match.

''Some day D'Jok, I'm going to beat you!'' he said to himself.

''Well until that day comes how about...'' said someone who was standing right next to Sinedd. It was Ben.

''Who are you?'' asked Sinedd ''You want an autograph or something?''

''No, but I have something that might interest you...'' said Ben with a tempting voice, putting his hand over Sinedd's shoulders like they are best buddies.

''I'm listening''...

(back on the field)

_''Welcome back to the second half of the Snow Kids- Wombas match. The two teams have shown us that they are both worthy of winning''.(Cally)_

_''You can say that both of them are really determent to win'' (Nork)_

The Snow kids decided to try out their new technique. The first ten minuets passed fast and still no score. Despite that Mark was all over the place. He was playing like a one man team.

_''Wow, Mark is really fired up today, maybe he wants to make up for all the lost time'' (Nork)_

The ball was flying in the ear and Tia jumped to get it. She kicked it to D'Jok who head strait against goal. The defenders were ready but D'Jok used Rocket' spin confusing them and finally scoring.

_''GOAL BY D'JOK! And what an amazing performance by the snow kids captain! This takes them in the lead fifteen minuets before the end'' _

The Wombas weren't looking very pleased. The ball was now flying in the ear strait at a womba who was ready to receive it. Mark got in the way and took the ball away kicking it back to Micro Ice. The womba who was near Micro was getting really pissed off. He ran after him and in order to get the ball he pushed Micro making him lose his center of gravity. In the fall Micro Ice hurt his led really bag.

''Ah! It hurts!'' he said holding his led. Everyone stopped. Lune Zeara, one other womba and D'Jok came to help.

''What the hell's gotten into you!'' said the womba pushing his teammate.

_''FALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! The Wombas usually play clean!''_

(in the control room)

''Dame Simbai, how is he?'' asked Aarch.

''It's not broken'' said Simbai ''but its best to pull him out''.

(back on the field)

The rescue card arrived in a second. D'Jok helped Micro get up and climb on to the card. The robot ref sight a red card and a free kick for the Snow Kids. Mark got the honor. Using the breath he kicked the ball in the right corner and the goalie couldn't do anything to stop it. A few minuets later the siren went on. The match ended 2:0 for the Snow Kids.

(in the looker room)

''That was a great game everyone. I'm very proud of all of you. Mark I see you've improved a lot, keep it up!'' said Aarch. At that moment Simbai walked in the room.

''How's Micro Ice?'' asked Mei.

''He's fine, with a little rest and some ice bags he'll recover in no time!''

''Glad to hear that'' said Aarch.

''Where is he now?'' asked Thran.

''He is in the nursery with Ahito''.

''Lets go say hi'' suggested Mark.

''Ya lets go'' said the rest.

''I'm going to bed if you don't mine'' said Tia and left the room.

(in the lab)

Clamp was working late when Dame Simbai came to see him.

''Do you have the test results yet?''

''Ah..? Dame Simbai it's you'' said Clamp ''Yes, I do have them''

''And is there something wrong?''

''I can't even believe it my self...''

''What is it?'' asked Simbai worried from Clamp's tone.

''Ahito still has the meta flux in him!''...

...

And THE END for episode 7. Hope you like it^^. Please excuse me if you find any grammar, spelling or other type of mistakes.

EPISODE 8: THE SECRET

(In an A story Simbai is going to tell Ahito about his condition and Rocket and Sinedd are going to check out the Sphere. In a B story Mei is going to find out she has some competition.)


	8. Chapter 8: The secret

EPISODE 8: The Secret

Dame Simbai was walking slowly down the long hallway, thinking...

_Flashback..._

_''Ahito still has the meta flux in him!''_

_''The meta flux! But how can this be? I don't understand... Didn't all of the Snow kids had it taken away back then?'' _

_''Yes, they did, but... Now that I think about it Ahito was the last to have it removed. Maybe a little bit of the flux was left in his body and...''._

_''How could you let this happened!'' Simbai was furiously looking at the scientist who had guilt written all over his face. After taking her time to calm down she said with a normal voice tone:_

_''What can we do now? Can't we just extract it like we did last time?''_

_''I'm afraid it's not that simple. This time if we take out the meta flux we take out the breath which means that Ahito won't be able to play galactik football anymore''._

_''Isn't there any other possible solution?'' Clamp scratched the back of his head._

_''The best we can do is remove it. The decision will be his to make of course, but know that if we don't do something soon the consequences might be fatal!''_

_End of flashback._

(in the nursery)

Ahito and Micro Ice were in the nursery, joking around as usual when Simbai walked in.

''How are you feeling today Micro Ice?'' she asked.

''Those ice bags really did the trick!'' said Micro jumping up and down to show he is feeling better.

''I'm glad to see that, now... can you leave us alone for a while?''

''No prob'' said Micro Ice but as he was going through the door, he accidentally kicked the wall with his injured foot and screamed out in pain. ''D...don't worry I..I. I'm fine'' he said hoping his way out. Ahito was laughing his head off until he met Simbai's eyes. Bad news.

''You better sit down''...

(meanwhile in the hallway)

Micro was hoping his way down the corridor when he saw Yuki come at him.

''Hey Yuki!'' he said trying to simulate his pain.

''Hey Micro, are you ok?'' said Yuki a little freaked out from the way Micro was smiling at her.

''Ya, ya just peachy!''

''Am...anyway... I was coming to see you. Everyone else are having breakfast''.

''Breakfast? Now that sounds good. I'm in!'' As he said that Micro noticed that Yuki kept walking. ''Where are you going?''

''Now that I'm here, I'll go get something from my room and then I'll join you'' she said continuing down the hallway, living Micro Ice back to his skipping activities.

(back in the nursery)

''Ahito, your test results are ready''.

''And how are they?''

''Well...''. Dame Simbai began explaining to the boy everything the way Clamp did to her earlier. ''...you should leave galactik football forever!'' Simbai's last words made Ahito feel a freezing wave go all truth his body. Deep inside he feared something like that could happen, and now it was. He wanted to say something but the words didn't want to come out.

''Ahito...?''

''Does anyone else know?'' he said after a moment of silence.

''No, only Clamp and me''.

''Can you do me a favor?''

''Of course''.

''Please, don't tell the rest, especially Thran and Aarch. Please!''

''But why?''

''Because if Aarch knew he wouldn't let me play anymore and I don't want Thran to worry''.

Simbai was staring at the boy in front of her but she just couldn't believe her ears.

''Didn't you hear a word I said! Your condition is highly unstable! We have to take it out or else... ''

''I know there's a lot at stake,'' said Ahito interrupting ''but football is all I live for and I'm not going to give it up''.

''And what about your teammates? Don't you remember last time? You almost cost them the cup. Don't you think about them?'' Ahito went silent.

''And besides do you really think that they'd prefer wining rather than losing a friend?''

''What's why they shouldn't know!''

Simbai took a deep breath and finally said ''I'm going to keep this a secret, at least for now but you have to promise me that you'll think it over''.

''Thanks Simbai'' said Ahito smiling ''I know I can count on you'' and just as that he left the room as if nothing had happened.

''What am I going to do with that boy...'' Simbai said to herself ''How does he always find a way to make me say yes..?''

(meanwhile underneath Genesis, at the Sphere)

''I'm here'' said Rocket.

''I thought that you weren't going to come'' answered Ben taking a breath out of his cigarette.

''You said 24 hours, right?''

''Ok, ok smart guy.'' Suddenly the sound of footsteps came from somewhere near.

''I think your college is coming.'' said Ben looking at the direction from where a moment ago Rocket had entered.

''What college...'' I front of Rocket's unsuspecting eyes a familiar figure emerged from the shadows.

''Is it just me or this place got even crappier''

''Sinedd! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. I didn't expect to find you here _again_. What, you ditched that good for nothing team of yours to come back to where the real thing is, hum?'' asked Sinedd with a cheese voice ''Or maybe they kicked you out, _again_?''

"I have my reasons'' said Rocket turning his eyes over to Ben who put his finger on his lips as a reminder that it's best if the snow kid keeps his mouth shut.

Half an hour had passed in silence. Only the three men observing each other. Sinedd, being a little short tempered, couldn't take it any more and broke the ice with a shout.

''What the fuck are we waiting for? You said that if I come back here I could have complete access to the Sphere!'' said Sinedd addressing himself to Ben ''Why are we standing around? If this is some kind of a joke...!''

''Chill out, will ya.'' answered Ben calm ''We have to wait for that old geezer to come before we can do anything.''

''What old geezer?'' asked Sinedd clueless of the main man behind all this.

''This _old geezer_'' said Harris standing behind Sinedd. He had a slithery irritated look on his face.

''Hey you! I've seen you before'' said Sinedd ''...in fact I've seen you many times down here''

''Good observation Sinedd'' said Harris putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. ''I'm a big fan of this sport event so I've decided that it's about time to restore it. I'm sure that you of all people would think the same, am I right?'' Sinedd's face twitched into a smile. Yes, it was about time for some action. The shadow was starting to get sick and tired of practice, he needed something more. Rocket on the other hand rolled his eyes. Sinedd had just taken in the biggest lie of the sentry. The snow kid knew that there was something fishy in that man's behavior. I mean what kind of a sicko fan would menace him with death on the count of some game. No. Harris wanted something else. What could it be? And why the Sphere? Rocket had a bad feeling about this, but for now he decided that it's best to do as they say, for Tia's sake.

''Sorry to keep you waiting for so long but now it's finally done'' said Harris razing his hand ''Let me present to you the new and improved Sphere''.

There was no reaction on the three men's faces.

''It looks absolutely the same...'' said Sinedd ''...even the rust marks stay''.

''Don't be fooled by appearance my young friend. Would you like to do the honors?'' asked Harris.

Sinedd was very familiar with the controls. The Sphere got illuminated and three gigantic screens along with an elegant robot commentator dropped out of nowhere. The machine's door opened like a beast opens it's mouth waiting for the prey to fall in the trap. A slit second after that the robo-commentator came to life grabbing a tide holed of his microphone.

''Let's see what you've got!'' The metallic voice echoed truth the empty space. Without thinking it twice the two boys entered in the Sphere. The door closed hard behind them. Only one look was enough to bring back all those bad memories in Rocket's head. He remembered the brutality,the falls, the pain and especially... the obsession to win. A ball appeared in the middle of the rusty flour. Rocket and Sinedd were now standing face to face.

''You ready?'' asked Harris folding his right hand on the control panel.

''Born ready!'' said the two crushing the ball between their legs with incredible force.

''Wow...'' Despite his obvious ignorant look Ben seemed to be pretty interested in football.

''Just you watch Ben...'' said Harris ''...this is what is going to make me the most powerful man in the galaxy!''

(inside the Sphere)

The ball was flying at Rocket's goal but it's way was blocked a bar obstacle.

''Better luck next time Sinedd'' said the snow kid rolling the ball in his feet. Sinedd crunched his teeth and launched himself against Rocket.

_Rocket's pov..._

_This is really strange. Everything seems to be exactly the same. I wonder that did that man meant when he said new and improved..._

Using the moment if distraction Sinedd took the ball away from Rocket and kicked it strait at goal. A bar appeared in front of the hole again. Rocket put on a smile.

''Looks like today is not your day Sinedd''

''I don't think so...'' Rocket tuned his head at the right time to see as the ball pass truth the bar like it wasn't there at all.

''A hologram?''

''1:0 for Sinedd!'' said the robo-commentator.

''I'm starting to like this'' said Sinedd smiling. Rocket took a rubber band and with a sweep move he picked his hear up in a pony tail.

''New and improved ha...'' Not even said that the Sphere's four walls, the ceiling and the flour began to move like crazy.

''What the hell is this?'' exclaimed Sinedd loosing his center of gravity.

''An earthquake...?'' said Rocket trying to keep his balance with no result. The ball was out of control. Sinedd managed to get up and kick it but that only led to him falling down again.

''How are we supposed to play like this!'' screamed Sinedd angry. Rocket took a look around studying the situation. Everything was moving fast. It wasn't hard to figure out that any intent to get up would fail miserably. Unknowingly for Rocket the ball was rushing at him from behind. It hit him in the back of the head and was send flying to the near by wall. In zig-zag moves the ball made it's way over to Sinedd's goal. The shadow couldn't do anything to avoid it getting in.

''Goal Rocket!''

A moment after the Sphere started to stabilize and the two were finally able to race from the ground.

''You've been lucky one too many times Rocket. Don't you think it's about time we get serious'' said Sinedd looking right at his opponent's eyes.

''You're absolutely right Sinedd, and besides who needs luck against somebody like you?''.

''I'll make you wish you'd never said that''. Rocket just smiled for an answer and the game continued at full force. The two were really fired up now. Twenty minuets later the robot announced the end of match play, score tided 2:2. Rocket and Sinedd were staring at each other taking deep breaths and with sweat covering their faces. The door opened sending them free. On the way out the shadow's feet kind of give up a little, enough for Ben to notice.

_Ben's pov... _

_Thats odd... how come they are so tired...?_

Harris stepped away from the controls.

''So what do you think boys?'' he said. The two boys smiled.

''Glad you liked it. And now for the rust marks...'' Harris took out an old rag and a bottle with Technoid written on it and troll them at his young accomplice. ''Get to work!''

''What the..''

''That's for the... _old geezer_ comment'' Ben just stared at the cleaning tools he was holding.

''You can't be serious!''

''Oh yes, I am. And make it snappy. Tomorrow is the big opening!'' said Harris leaving one very unhappy Ben crunching his teeth.

''Damn that old man...!'' Rocket couldn't help but laugh at the situation he was witnessing.

''You need an apron or something?'' added Sinedd with a giggle.

''Ha ha, very funny...''...

(somewhere on Genesis)

Thran and Mei were getting off a taxi.

''Thanks again for coming with me Thran.''

''No sweat! And besides I'm kind of beginning to like it. It's fun.''

Thran and Mei entered into a big building. There were people buzzing around everywhere.

''We're here!'' Mei shouted but nobody seemed to be listening. There was something going on that got everybody occupied. The two made their way over to the set.

''Lights. Camera. and... Action!''

To Mei's big surprise the crew had already begun shooting the commercial but she wasn't the one in the spotlight. No, there was someone else, someone very familiar. It was San, the Speeds attacker? Mei got really angry. She got to the director who didn't even notice her at first.

''What is the meaning of this!''

''Oh Mei baby, you finally came...'' said the man with a nervous voice.

''Yes, I did, to find this! Why didn't you tell me anything about it!''

''Mei baby, it just that we are trying new faces. That doesn't mean that it's over for you. In fact I was thinking that you two could make excellent work together''.

''Ya right!'' Mei wasn't the type of person who'd except such sort of a deal. She'd rather work with D'Jok!

''Come on Thran, we're leaving. And you Mr Director call me again when you get your head strait!... Thran did you hear me... HEY THRAN!''

The snow kid's defender was too busy watching the shoot to pay any attention. He looked like hypnotized by San's beauty.

''Hey Thran!...'' said Mei waving her hand in front of her teammate's face ''Genesis to Thran, come in Thran...''.

''Oh... ha.. Ja I'm listening...''

''Thank god, for a moment there I thought I've lost you!''

''What?''

''Ha? Oh never mind.. Let's go!''

''Wait a minuet... What about the shoot?''

''Canceled!'' Thran didn't knew what was going on but it was the first time he'd seen Mei act this way.

''Hey Mei baby, don't go! We can work something out!'' Mei stopped for a moment. She wasn't in the mood to negotiate but the thought of her mother yelling at her for loosing this job was a little too scary.

''And what do you mean by something?''

''I.. I promise that the next commercial is yours. How about that?''

''I'll think about it''.

''Good...'' The director felt quite relived. Despite all he didn't want to lose Mei.

At that moment San approached the three.

''So, how was I?'' she asked turning herself to the director.

''You were great! Now I want to introduce you to someone. This is Mei.''

''Ah.. its you. Aren't you from the snow kids?''

''Yes, I am. Oh and this is Thran.''

''Am... Hey...'' It was the only thing that Thran could think of. His mind was a complete blanc for the first time ever.

The conversation was interrupted by a shout.

''Hey San! You done jet?'' It was coming from a man that was coming their way. It was another player from the Speeds. This time it was Kean the goalkeeper. He had a very confident look on his face.

''Hey you done...'' The goalie paused when he saw Thran and Mei. At first he limited him to only observe the two from head to toe. The Snow kids were starting to get uncomfortable. Finally he opened his mouth.

''Two times champions ha?'' Thran and Mei looked at each other. ''It's kind of a mystery how a team like yours managed to go that far. Luck I guess...'' Kean put on a smile. ''Just don't get used to it 'cause this year we will be the ones holding the cup... We'll try to not humiliate you too much in the final, that's if you get there of course.''

''Hey!'' said Thran angry.

''Calm down... save yourself for the game. You know what they say a team is as strong as it's weakest link.'' said Kean approaching his face to Thran's.

''Why you!''

''No Thran it's not wort it.'' said Mei. Kean just kept smiling.

''Now if you excuse us, we don't want to be wasting our time with losers!'' said the arrogant player as he put his hand around San's waist. The attacker didn't seem surprised by her teammate's behavior. The two turned their backs and left. Thran and Mei did the same.

''God! What an annoying guy!'' said Mei.

''You can say that again. He's even worse than Sinedd.''

''Well he sure takes first place on that one.''

''But still he may have some point there. The Speeds are extremely good team and I'm not sure that we have a chance against them...''

...

Hello everyone, well that's episode 8. I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time just hope you can forgive me ^^'. And as usual THANK YOU so much for reviewing! (really appreciated)

EPISODE 9: THE SPEEDS VS THE LIGHTINGS. THE UNSTOPPABLE FORCE.


	9. Chapter 9: The Speeds vs The Lightnings

EPISODE 9: The Speeds vs The Lightnings. The unstoppable force.

(in the training room)

The snow kids were sitting on the benches after a long and difficult training cession specially designed by Clamp to help the team practice their collaboration skills. It consisted in repeating the same move over and over but every time there were different obstacles appearing out of nowhere making the thing even more complicated. Micro Ice and Thran once collided head on into each other because of a moving bar obstacle just seconds before field disappeared under their feet.

''You all did good, but I'm sorry to say you are far away from the Speeds level. One thing's for sure I want you to keep focused and from tomorrow there will be double training."

''Double!'' Thran wained unwillingly.

''Yes! You've got a problem with that, Thran?''

''No coach.''

''Good. Anyone else has something to add?'' No one spoke up.

''Either way, you're going great and I'm proud of you.''

"We'd probably do better if Rocket didn't abandon us..." said Micro without thinking "I didn't mean to say that..."

"Let's try and keep comments like that to yourself Micro Ice." said Aarch with annoyed intonation on his voice and then he turned his eyes over to Tia. The girl was sitting quietly not saying anything although her heart felt like it was tearing apart.

"I'm sorry coach..."

"Yuki you seemed distracted to me. Are you feeling alright?'' Aarch asked changing the subject.

''Yes..., I'm fine'' Yuki said lowering her eyes.

''Ok.. Now listen up everyone, tonight there is a match between the Speeds and the Lightnings. I expect all of you to pay close attention. It's more than possible that some day you'll have to play against them in a match and if they manage to beat the Lightnings then we're in serious trouble. There will be no more training for the rest of the day. You're free to go.''

Mark stretched himself and said ''There are still a couple of hours before the game. Anyone wants to go for a walk?''

''No thanks, I think I'd rather stay in and play a game or something.'' Thran said.

''Your lost, and what about you guys?''

''Being chased by rabbit fans... or computer games...'' said Micro Ice ''...I choose number 2.''

''Count me in too'' said D'Jok ''Sorry Mark.''

''What about you Ahi...'' Before he could finish his sentence Mark's eyes stopped on the Snow Kids goalie who was silently sleeping on the bench.

''Great ...''

''Looks like you're on your own buddy.'' said D'Jok laughing...

(underneath Genesis)

Ben was walking down a long hallway when he suddenly stopped and knocked on one of the doors. A voice came out.

''Who is it?''

''It's Ben, who else?'' The door opened with a slick move and then closed the second the boy set foot in the room.

''Are you sure you weren't followed?'' asked Harris.

''Of course.''

''Ok, and Rocket? Did you lock him up like I told you?''

''Yes, but he wasn't too happy about it.''

''No one asked you about that, lets get going.'' Harris pulled out a tiny remote. After he pressed it one of the room walls opened like a door and behind it there was a big lab with a couple of scientists working on something.

''Welcome to the control center!'' said Harris putting his hand on Ben's shoulder. ''Here is where all the flux is harvested and studied so it can be used afterwards .'' Ben just kept quiet, like he could ever understand any of this scientific mambo-jumbo.

''Wait a second... harvested? What do you mean by that?''

"Am... extracted, collected, call it whatever you want, now, banding it to your will is the most difficult thing. To be able to do so I must have the knowledge of top scientists but unfortunately all I have is a bunch of useless bookworms with glasses..."

That last comment made one of the specialists raise his head and stare brutally at the other man.

"I don't recall telling you to stop working, if you want to see daylight again."

The man took a deep breath and continued his activities.

"As I was saying, before we were interrupted, I need.."

_Ben's pov_

_How many people are involved in this anyway... _

"Ben... are you listening to me?"

"Ya.. ya go on."

"I need an inside man in the Snow Kids who can get info from Clamp. He's one of the scientists which invented the meta flux."

"But why do you need an inside man when you can get that scientist himself?"

"The thing is that getting him would be more risky so the safer way to have someone on the inside."

"Ok, who do you have in mind?"

"Your target will be Mark..." Harris said handing a photo of the boy to Ben.

"Isn't he the sub for Rocket, why this guy?"

"He's perfect. Just make him to do it. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Don't humiliate me..." said Ben lighting up a cigarette and letting out a cloud of white smoke "...getting into people's minds is what I do best, remember?" a cat's smile showed on his face as he left the room. Back to busyness, and he loved it so much.

(Genesis' park)

Tia was sitting, her back against a tree, watching the grass. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, despite Mei's constant begging. She wanted to be alone and think. Everything around reminded her of Rocket, especially the time he saved her life. How stupid she was for falling. A small smirk appeared on her face. Once again she was alone and instead of hating Rocket for abandoning her, she loved him more than ever.

"You stupid girl..." Tia said to herself as tears fell down her face.

(somewhere on Genesis)

Mark was surrounded by a large group of fans. He has been autographs ever since he left the hotel. Man, being a star was so awesome. Everywhere he went people seemed to recognize him. Mark was feeling like the king of the world. It was almost time for the game to begin and boy knew that there was no way he could make it back in time so he decided to go to the nearest bar. Surly he could watch it there and get a drink in the mean while.

As the snow kid entered the bar he was attacked by another group of fans.

"Hey, can I have something refreshing over here please" said Mark when he was finally left alone.

"Tough crowd ha?" said the bar tender smiling.

"Ya, but what can I do if I'm so great." Mark replied happily. At that time someone started laughing on the other side of the bar.

"You? Great? Are you kidding me?..." It was Ben. He took a sip out of his drink and moved around the clear liquid. "You are only a minor sub. Now Rocket, he's a real player."

"Are you trying to star something there guy?"

"Why? Did I upset you by any chance? The truth hurts sometimes you know."

"Nothing you said is true." Mark said with a serious voice tone.

"Oh, yes it is. You're having your little moment in the spotlight and you're too blind to see reality pal." Ben's eyes rose up and met with Mark's. "Do think that when Rocket comes back you're going to play again? Not my friend. That's what being a _replacement_ means."

"But no one knows where Rocket is and that makes me a full time player. What do you have to say about that smart guy?"

"Oh, I know where Rocket is..." Hearing that made the snow kid's world crumble. "... he's back to his old habits..."

"Do you mean the Sphere?"

"Yap, and when he gets tired of it he's going to come running to the Snow Kids living you on the bench.''

''Not if I tell them what he's doing'' Mark said feeling victorious, but it wasn't to last.

''Even so, everyone's going to be so happy he's back they won't listen to you. And what makes you think he won't just deny it?'' As much as Mark hatted to admit it was true. But why would Rocket do this. It wasn't like him to be so selfish. In fact, sometimes the former captain seemed to be like a second coach. Guess that was all in the past. Ben continued.

''Would you do anything to keep playing?''

''Maybe, what are you suggesting?''

''You play in his place until he comes back right?''

''Ya..''

''Then what if I tell that I can keep him buzzy in the Sphere so that he won't get in your way, that's if you are willing to make me some favors.''

''Why should I trust you? And what do you mean by keeping Rocket buzzy? He's my friend and... and for as much a jerk he's been lately I don't want anything to happen to him!''

''Wait a second, who said I'm going to hurt him, don't be ridicules. What I meant to say was that I'll make sure he doesn't get bored and start thinking about joining the team again. Oh and about trusting me, I'm not asking you to trust me, but I think you know that I'm your last chance for glory. What, you're just going to sit and wait until they kick you out? C'mon your better than that. So, do we have a deal?'' It took the snow kids mid-fielder some time before he could answer.

''What kind of favor are we talking about...'' Mark said finally. It way not be the right decision but one thing was for sure, it was his turn to shine.

(Snow Kids hotel)

All the Snow Kids, except for Mark and Tia, were in the room with the big TV waiting impatiently for the start of the match. Aarch was in his office thinking over the training cessions, but the only thing he could thing about was Rocket's disappearance. He didn't know whether to be angry or consented and it was driving him crazy.

Back in the TV room the pressure was raising.

''Who do you think is going to win?'' Thran asked the rest.

''Of course the Lightnings are going to win, don't be silly Thran. I have my complete faith in Waren'' D'Jok said.

''You shouldn't underestimate them D'Jok they are more ruthless than you think'' Mei added with a serious voice tone.

''You talk like you know them, Mei.'' D'Jok added. The girl turn her head over to the other defender. They remembered the little friendly encounter with Kean and San at the agency.

''Quiet! It's starting!'' Yuki shushed.

_''Welcome galactik football fans. Tonight we have a very special match wind up. In fact all the tickets for the Lightnings against the Speeds have sold in a record breaking time. This can be considered the match of the century. Two of the league's best teams: face to face''. (Cally Mystics) _

_''Yes, Cally. After the Speeds showed off their power in the last match everyone wants to see them on the field.'' (Nork)_

_''The players are coming out on the field. Finally the moment we've all been waiting for''. (Cally Mystics)_

Waren stood against San. The ball was send flying but neither one of them jumped to receive it, instead, one lightning player appeared in the ear took care of it. Waren smiled. Sam didn't do the same. She took one step back and as red flux cloud covered her body from head to toe. Waren didn't even have time to blink before the attacker vanished from his site. The big blue man turned around nervous. In only a spit of a second his opponent had taken the ball from his teammate and was now rowing it calmly at her feet mocking the galactik football legend. She then passed the ball to her fellow attacker who, without wasting any time, headed strait to goal. Waren ground. He never underestimated his opponents but this was going to be much more harder then he had imagined.

It was now near the end of the first half, and the score was nil. It was all so confusing. Both teams' fluxes were based on speed so from time to time it had become impossible to follow the game. At some points it was necessary to show replays on slow motion so that the viewers could actually see what happened. It was no doubt the match of the century. Waren and San were the biggest protagonists which left the Speeds' other star player, the goalie Kean, out of action. As the spotlight-hog he was this was non of his liking. The ring announced the end of the half, giving the deserved rest for the players. Waren seemed more wiped than ever. He had more than a concerned look on his face, he was nearly terrified. And so were his teammates. Getting on to the flying transport Kean squeezed Sam's wrist pulling her very close to himself.

''What do you think you're going?'' he whispered with irritated voice.

''I'm playing galactik football and I think I'm pretty good, don't you agree?'' she answered, freeing her hand.

''What you're doing is hogging the game! I haven't been waiting so long for our planet to finally be qualified for the cup, to let you steal my moment''.

''Oh you know I'm just messing around. I promise that next time I'll let them reach goal, a couple of times'' she answered scanky.

''That's my girl!'' he answered. She smiled but as soon as her companion turned his head away, she grabbed her wrist rubbing it to ease the pain it adored seconds ago.

_San's pov..._

_I hate it when he gets like this.._.

(back with the snow kids)

''Wow... Have you seen how exhausted Waren looked?'' Micro Ice was the first one to speak up.

''How can the Speeds be so good. I mean they are trashing up the Lightnings like they're nothing. They are even worse than the Zenons'' said D'Jok nervous. ''I really can't believe this...''

''It's been a miracle that the Lightings were able to prevent them from scoring for so long'' Yuki said taking breathing in deeply. The big possibility of facing the newest team is the cup gave her goosebumps. Thran had been silent, probably realizing that no comment could change the obvious. A part from that he could only think about how beautiful San seemed to him. He frowned and shock his head. What was he thinking? This was no time to think about things like that. It was like the arrogant girl made a spell over him. Maybe it was a wining strategy, who knows. Ahito, who was sitting next to him, noticed his brother's absent face. Being his twin, Ahito knew the defender as the back of his palm and_ that_ look meant he was most likely in love or worried about something, but gigging from his behavior lately he would say that it was the first option. Ahito just smiled and bend his hear backwards to get some zees before the second half. Mei was sitting with her legs crossed. She too had been what so absent-minded today.

''Guys it's starting!'' Micro Ice's shout woke Mei from her trance, and a sleepy Ahito from his nap.

_''I don't know about you, ladies and gentlemen, but I'm astound from this match! I've never seen such a display of galactik football skill in all my reporter's carrier! As you've all noticed in the first half we had some technical difficulties with the cameras, because of the speed of the players that is, but now we're prepared to give you the highest quality broadcast of genesis stadium!''(Cally Mystic)_

_''We're definitely in for a very exiting second half, Cally, but there no time to chat now. Let's go to the field where the players have taken their places in await for the start'' (Nork) _

Face to face, jet again. Waren and San. The two have had a taste of their power so this half was time to plan strategies. The siren rang and with it the ball was send flying high in the ear. Sam jumped up and seeing that her opponent was just standing there, she thought the match was already theirs. For her big surprise as she was about to kick the ball Waren appeared in front of her and took it away before she even had time to realize what had happened. They landed back on ground at the exact same time, not taking the glaze off each other.

''You're good young lady, but don't count victory jet...'' said Waren gently smiling before he disappeared.

...

Hello! I can't believe I'm back (no, really). The story finally goes on. I've had half a chapter gone for almost an year now but I finally finished it. I want to give special thanks to _Bro kings _for the comments. I can't bring the words to describe how happy I was when I read them.

_Thank you so much for still looking at my story even thought I haven't updated in SUCH A LONG TIME (to say the least)!_

As always I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes you find in this writing.

EPISODE 10: A CRUSHING DEFEAT! WAREN GOES DOWN.


	10. Chapter 10: A crushing defeat

Episode 10: A crushing defeat. Warren goes down.

(on the field)

The match was going on at it's full force. This time the Lightning were clearly in the lead, not letting the ball out of their hold, but despite all the efforts, they couldn't find a way to score. The Speeds were playing with more difficulties. They surly didn't expect that after the performance of their opponents in the first half they could have such an impressive come back. A big mistake. San had kept her promise and led the Lightings get to goal more and more. The ball was flying in the ear until it landed on the chest of a lightning player. He quickly passed it to a teammate and they both headed for Warren. The entire team had their hopes set on their captain. He has always been the one to save the situation and score a goal in the final moment, in a few words, he was their miracle worker. And this match really needed one and badly. Kean was happy to finally get the attention he so rightly deserved.

_''Ladies and gentleman this is galactik football at it's best. It's a breath taking match. The Lightnings are really determent to conserve their reputation and especially Warren. He's playing like a one man team tonight!'' (Cally Mystics)_

_''That's right Cally, but don't forget the amazing performance of the Speeds' goalkeeper Kean. We didn't get the chance to see him in the first half but we're witnessing a real show now. There's no getting pass him.'' (Nork) _

_''The minutes to the end are shortening and with them the precision is raising to reach the boiling point. If the score stays nil they'll go into over time! And after that the penalty kick!'' (Cally Mystics)_

Ten minutes. Only ten minutes till the end. San had had enough. The ball was at the defenders of her team. They had just tackled a lightning attacker with a super spinning move and were now passing it from one to the other. The attacker that was caught in the tornado mix had fallen to his knees dizzy. Warren ran to him and helped him get up.

''Are you ok?'' Warren asked placing one hand on the other man's back.

''I'm not quite sure... Everything is...'' the blue man spoke but his words didn't came out right do his current condition ''...spinning..., Warren it's up to you.''

The captain let go of his teammate, who on his side collapsed again, and grinned focusing his glaze on Sam who was running to goal. She somehow noticed him and activated the Super Sonic. She disappeared in a red cloud of flux followed by the two defenders. Warren managed to catch up to them at the last second and stepped in front of San. She gave a signal to her teammates. Nodding, they started to run in a circle around the two opponents isolating them from the rest of the stadium in a red wall of flux.

_''What's this? The Speed's use the same technique as defensive as well as offensive? You sure don't see that everyday..'' (Nork_)

Once like this, Warren and San stood face to face. The girl was rolling the ball at her feet lazily, as if this wasn't a very intense match, and the person standing before her was nothing more than a mere hologram.

''It's been great playing against you...'' she said with smirk on her face ''...but it's time for us to win''.

Warren could only stare. He didn't know whether he should take this as a treat or as a warning, but something in her voice tone sounded like she was nearly telling the truth. After having said that the two defenders suddenly stopped running, reviling the two players yet again, and jumped up hight above goal. San kicked the ball to one of them, who passed it to the other, who centered it right at the middle of the goal where San was ready to shoot. Having spotted their strategy, Warren disappeared from his location and reappeared close to the net. San kicked the ball charging it with a great amount of red flux. The Lightnings' goalkeeper came out hopping that this way he could stop it. He managed to grab it, but the force ripped it out if his grip. Warren jumped to receive the ball with his foot. It looked like he was about to succeed too but at the last moment the ball lost all it's power. It stopped and fell like a stone in water. Hitting the smooth flour the ball bounced in an angle and went in. 1:0.

_''Goal by San! And the Speeds take the lead! What an incredible goal that was! That was some impressive team work! 1:0 at minute two before the end! Can the Lightnings be able to tide the score or we can already name the Speeds the winners of the match! The next two minuets will show!'' (Cally Mystics)_

Warren frowned. The big blue man took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and rose with determination blossoming in his eyes.

''Don't give up! We can still mark! We must fight until the very end!'' he shouted. The big clock was marking 1 min and 30 seconds left.

He passed the ball to the goalie, whispering something in his ear. The goalie nodded and took a few steppes back before kicking the ball as far as his ability led him. 1 min 20. The ball was then received by lightnings' attacker, who started running to the goal accompanied by some of his other teammates. The Speeds defense was at it again. 40 seconds. The Lightnings were trying their best not to lose the ball. It was now or never. 20 seconds. A defender somehow managed to take the ball away.

10 seconds.

''Not this time...'' Having said that the lightning's attacker rushed like a wide animal and ripped the the ball back. Then he kicked it hard in the ear. ''Warren it's all yours!''

4 seconds.

Warren smirked and jumped up to take the shot.

3 seconds.

The blue man's body was fired up with flux as his leg stretched to kick the ball. Kean looked up calmly and kneed in the middle of goal.

_''What? Is Kean going to let Warren score?'' (Cally Mystics) _

2 seconds. Warren sent the ball flying as hard as he could. This was it. If it went in they'd still be in the game. If he misses it's all over for him and his team.

1 second.

The unthinkable happened. Kean launched himself like an enraged bullet against Warren. And then there was a crash. One big, noisy, powerful crash.

0 seconds.

The siren went on. The match was over. Two figures hit hard the glass ground but only one of them was standing. Shortly after the ball fell between them, disappearing on it's way down. The stadium went numb. Warren, the galactik football legend, the all star player, an inspiration for so many... was down. The entire team rushed to him. Kean stepped away as the lightnings' players pushed him aside. The arrogant Speed seemed to look satisfied with what he had just gone.

_''This is a disaster! PURE BRUTALITY! Warren is on the ground and it looks like he's hurt pretty badly''. (Cally Mystics)_

Warren was lying with his eyes closed. He could feel pulsations of pain going through his chest and stomach and some in his back due to the fall. The blue man could hear voices calling. Probably his teammates.

''Warren! Warren!''...''Are you ok?''

''I'm...g..good'' Warren finally said a small smirk on his face.

''Don't joke!'' the attacker said angrily but relieved.

The rescue cart came in a moment. It landed in top of Warren and vacuumed him up. Then it carried on taking the wounded player along with.

_''Ladies and gentle man, the results of the match will be eared after this interruption. The galactik football league needs some time to analyze the situation and take a decision. For now the two teams are to return to their locker-rooms.'' (Cally Mystics). _

As soon as the cart was out of site the lightnings attacker stepped in front of Kean.

''What the hell were you thinking?'' he shouted.

''What.. I was thinking of winning...'' answered Kean smiling. The lightning was about to hit him when a hand stopped his.

''That's enough! Let the liege decide!...'' San said calmly. She then pushed her teammate, making him walk. Kean smirked and blinked mockingly at the lightning. San insisted.

''Let's go...'' The goalie turned his head away victoriously. San on the other hand had guilt written all over her face.

''Sorry...'' Her voice was barely heard but that was enough to make the blue attacker wonder. He nodded, showing that the apology was accepted. She then ran over to her team who were already getting on the platform. The stadium was shouting in dislike as the Speeds left.

''You coming...?'' The attacker turned to see one of his teammates calling.

(the room with the bid TV)

''How dare that jerk hurt Warren!'' D'Jok shouted angrily at the screen. He was so upset of seeing his hero in that state that he got up and tried to kick the TV. Before his leg reached it's target, D'Jok was tackled by Mei from behind.

''Don't act silly D'Jok! Breaking the TV isn't going to change a thing!''

''Ya, and if you do that we won't know what's going to happen!'' said Micro ''We're as angry as you are, you know.''

''The Speeds are even more ruthless than I thought'' said Thran, one hand on his head.

''You said it'' confirmed Ahito, who surprisingly managed to stay awake the hole time.

''Poor Warren! He was hit pretty hard..'' said Yuki ''.. I hope he's alright''.

''He'll be just fine...'' said D'Jok, this time more calmly ''.. he's tough''.

(at Aarch's office)

''Did you see that'' said Clamp ''The Speeds would stop at nothing to get to the top. That can be troublesome. What do you think Aarch?'' The coach had one hand scratching his beard as he watched a replays.

''The troublesome thing I see is their technique..'' said Aarch ''They seem to be good at offense as well as defense. They hardly ever make any openings. That's what worries me the most.''

''But in the second half the Lightnings had the advantage, hadn't they?''

''If I'm not mistaken they had it only because the Speeds let them...''

''You mean, on purpose?''

''Could be.. it's not like it haven't happened before.'' Clamp was staring with a puzzled look. Aarch continued. ''In the friendly match against the Shadows, they let them take control almost all the game, before crushing them in the final minuet... They'll be really hard to take down''.

''Don't worry Aarch, the Snow Kids have overcome so many different challenges... I'm confident in them'' said Clamp smiling.

''I'm not saying that I don't believe in them, Clamp. I'm saying that we should pick up the paste, if we want to stay in this...'' Clamp laughed at the sound of that.

''That's just like you Aarch...aways pushing my machines to the limit''.

(on the field)

_''After the assembly the liege has decided that the winners of the match are to be declared the team Speeds. The incident is not going to be considered a foul, because as I quote :'The the crash took place at minuet 0 of the match, making it an act __**off**__ play time'. The Lightnings have requested a meeting with the Speeds at the stadium which the league has approved. They should be coming on the field any moment now. We still have no news about Warren's condition.''_ That was the message that Cally Mystics give out to the crowd. She was just standing there holding her microphone, but there was no emotion in her words. It seemed like the league's decision had really effected her.

_''Here they come now... and what do I see... my are eyes mistaken...no... no IT'S WARREN! Warren is on the field!''_

The platforms landed at the same time. The entire stadium, no the galaxy was holding it's breath, awaiting. Two of the lightnings helped Warren get down. His footing was kind of shaky so he needed to hold on to his teammates to walk. When they got to the center Warren nodded and the two let him go stepping back. On the other side Kean came forward. Warren took a deep breath and spoke.

''Congratulation on your victory...'' the blue man said raising his hand. Kean stared at the welcoming offer for a sec and accepted.

''Thank... you?'' the goalie said kind of distrustfully. Of all things, that he had never expected to hear.

_''Wow! Ladies and gentleman, even after what happened, the Lightnings prove once again their amazing sportsmanship! I think we can truly say who's the real winner of the match!''(Nork) _

Everyone on the stadium stood up and applauded. On the streets of Genesis, life seemed to have stopped for that one glorious moment.

_''This will go down in galactik football history!'' (Cally Mystics)_

_..._

End of episode 10. Hope you like it. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Please, fell free to tell me of any stupid spelling mistakes you find in my writing: like 'couch' instead of 'coach' ^^' (I fixed that one in all the chapters), so that I can make it more understandable.

EPISODE 11: TRAINING! THE FUEL FOR CHAMPIONS.


	11. Chapter 11: Training

Hello! Before next chapter I'd like to let you know that I'm not at all offended by any comments you leave about my atrocious spelling. I'm actually embarrassed of the stupid mistakes I make -.- ... and I'd like to thank you for letting me know. Anything I can do to make reading better for you is welcome ^^. I'm trying my best to improve. Ok enough stalling, here's episode 11. Hope you like it (and hopefully I didn't make so many mistakes this time ^^')

...

Episode 11: Training! The fuel for the champions.

(in the training room)

All the Snow Kids were in the training room waiting for Aarch.

"You're kidding me! Really?" Tia seemed to be the only one among the group who hadn't watched the match. She hear something from a passenger on her way home from Genesis' park but that was totally unexpected.

"Yes, really!" replied Micro Ice.

"Where were you last night? I was starting to get worried" Mei said looking at Tia.

"I... wanted to be alone" the girl said with low voice. D'Jok got the message and changed the subject fast.

"Warren is great! I still can't believe he forgave that good for nothing."

"Warren isn't the type of person to hold a grudge, but I don't think that he has forgiven him..." Thran said putting a tallow over his shoulders. "...it's just a theory of mine but I think he went back on the field because he wanted to save the Speeds reputation."

"Their reputation? You must be jocking, Thran. Why would he do something like that?" said D'Jok mockingly.

"Well think about it, one of their players hits a galactik football legend, willingly, and gets away with it, no charge at all. The press, the fans, they'll be eaten alive. But by shaking hands, Warren declared, am.. peace."

"That doesn't make any sense!" D'Jok was really started to get pissed. "And besides, your theory lacks a 'because' Thran". The snow kids' defender was left speechless.

"I actually agree with Thran". The team turned to see Aarch, Clamp and Dame Symbai standing by the entrance of the training room.

"You do?" the boy asked kind of surprised.

"Yes. What we saw last night wasn't just a showing of good will, but we'll have to leave the chats for later. Today we are going to try something different, so there's no time to waste". Aarch's was determent to push his team to the limit. This was the only way he could prepare them. He had to be rough. "Everyone to the holo-trainer!" As the snow kids were getting into position Aarch stopped Dame Symbai.

"This training session in going to be intense. Is Ahito well enough to take it?" he whispered to her. She was caught off guard. Ever since the news about the meta flux and the promise to Ahito she had been avoiding all talks with Aarch about the subject. The boy's condition _was_ improving, and fast, but she didn't want to take the risk.

"He's still too weak. I don't think he can handle it" she said stiff. Aarch could tell that she was lying and led her know. "Ok, ok he's well enough, happy?" She was sure she would regret saying that.

"I need to see if they are up for the challenge of this season, and that includes Ahito" the coach said starring at boy only a few meters away. "Just keep a close eye on him".

"I will, but I'm warning you, in any sing of danger I'm pulling him out!" Aarch smiled and nodded he then turned over to the team.

"Training is going to be in three parts. First we start with a warm up. Second is a match. The third an individual skill build up. Lets get to work."

There were no objections. The Snow kids waited patiently as Clamp activated the program. Once on the field they lined up and underneath everyone appeared a treadmill going at full force. 20 minutes of speed running were followed by another 30 of running with obstacles. Right after, a 10 minutes kick session.

"Is... this supposed to be a warm up... or a worn..." said Micro-Ice breathing heavily "...down". In fact all the snow kids were already tired. Dame Symbai gave Aarch a icy stare, but he paid no attention to her.

"Instead of complaining Micro-Ice I suggest you keep focused, because you still have a match to play" Aarch growled.

"Who are we playing against coach?" Mark asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm betting on the Xenons or maybe Rykers..." said Yuki.

"I'd like to play against Sinedd. It's been a long time since I've seen his frown face" said D'Jok smiling.

"I have my money on the Speeds, since they are new..."said Thran.

Aarch couldn't help but smile. "You know I'm feeling generous today. I'll give everyone what they want. Come on Clamp load my special team."

"Coming right up!"

One by one the holograms formed on the field reviling Warren, Luur, Sinedd, Lune-Zeara, Akamook and San.

"Snow kids say hello to my personal All Star team."

"We have to play against them?" Tia spoke up.

"Yes, and I expect you to win! The purpose of this is to prepare you for the unexpected. Mixed opponents means different strategies. Lets see if you can handle it."

"Wait a minute... Coach!"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"There's only six of them, there's one missing."

"Nice observation, Yuki, it's because we're going to use our two goalkeepers at once. Yuki you'll play for the all star in the first half and Ahito you'll play for the snow kids, at second half you'll switch. Any complains?"

"No, even better" Yuki and Ahito hight-fived.

"Good luck little cousin" Ahito said smiling.

"You too."

"Let the game begin!" Everyone took their places on the pitch. Yuki went over to the opposed goal. It felt kind of strange, but at the same time exciting. She wondered what it would be like to actually play for another team. Her thoughts would have to wait because the ball was now in motion.

Warren was heading for goal when he got tackled by Mei. She kicked the ball away from the lightning and passed it to Thran, who centered it to Mark. The midfielder had possession of it for about three seconds before Lune Zera jumped in front of him took the ball away. The womba then passed it to Luur. Not taking any prisoners he headed straight for Ahito. The boy was breathing kind of heavily. The 'warm up' had him really wiped out and the only thing on his mine was how badly he needed a nap. It was getting harder to concentrate too and especially if it was a question of an enraged lizard. Luur's coal was inedible.

"Ahito look alive out there!"

"Sorry coach..." Symbai was getting impatient. "I'm pulling him out now Aarch."

"Is there a problem with him?"

"Well... not apparently... but..." the woman answered with half mouth.

"Symbai, I told you that I want to test them out. A want to see their limits. If Ahito's fine for now let him play a little longer."

"Fine? Look at him! Look at all of them!" Symbai said raising her voice and showing Aarch her monitor. All the players were on red. The coach took a deep breath and said.

"They'll keep on playing."

After some time the match finally ended with the score 5:0 for the All Star. There was no one left standing. The only chance for a goal the snow kids had was in the first half when D'Jok kicked the ball at Yuki but the girl blocked the shot easily. Symbai was furious at Aarch.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. See what you've done!" Aarch stared at the his team, who were cawing to the benches than turned to the enraged woman in front of him.

"You can think that what I'm doing in cruel, but know that it's for their own good."

"For their own good... is that all you have to say?"

"Symbai, do you know how many teams have achieved this level of gf?" The woman stared. "Non! They won to time and they on their way for the third. How do you think it affects the other teams? Before they were playing to win, now they play to crush the snow kids. If they don't get into shape we can withdrawal right here and now. Pushing the body to the limit can help them increase their energy. The matches are getting tougher and a bit more energy might be just what they need." The doctor had to admit he had a point.

"Fine, only let them rest for a while." Aarch smiled.

Ahito and his big brother were sitting by the end of the bench. The goalie took off his gloves and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ahito are you feeling ok?" It was more than obvious he wasn't but Ahito put on a weak smile and said. "Yes, I'm ok.. I'm just going to the bathroom." Once alone in the hall the goalie felt his vision double and his head pound like crazy. With one hand on his forehead and the other supporting him on the wall, the boy barely made his way over to the restroom. Inside he couldn't hold on any longer and crumbled to his knees heavily. His body was shutting itself down, but he was not going to let that happen. Using what was left of his strength Ahito grabbed the edge of the sink and pulled himself up, shaking. "_Keep it together, just... Keep. It. Together." _he thought frustrated. His eyes started to lose color which made him lose balance again. Ahito refused to give in and tightened his grip as if it was the inly thing that kept him in the conscious world. Gallons of sweat were dripping from his face and he was breathing with difficulties. His pale reflexion was the last he could remember before everything went black.

(mean while in the locker room)

Mei was sitting in D'Jok's lap and was talking something with Micro-Ice, all three laughing. Yuki was talking to Tia when she turned to see Thran. The boy hadn't moved his sight from the door ever since his brother had left.

"Thran's going to worry himself sick, don't you think?" Yuki couldn't be but surprised from Tia's words. "In fact we are all worried about both of them. I know just how he feels, seeing someone close to you like that" she said taking a deep breath.

"You mean Rocket, right?" Tia took a few moments before responding.

"Maybe... but it's different I suppose, they are brothers and they've known each other their entire lives. Me, I felt the same thing about Rocket but from the way he's acting lately is like I don't know him at all. A least they are still together..." Yuki didn't have anything to say. Tia smiled and continued.

"But there's nothing to be gone. I'm positive that someday Rocket will come back and then I'll have a chance of asking him why is he been such a jerk..."

"You do that" said Yuki smiling as well.

By his locker, Mark was trying to stay unnoticed. He opened the metal box and took out a small device. He than tiptoe to the training room. Empty. Looking from side to side to make sure that there was no one coming before walking over to Clamp's control panel.

_Flashback... _

_Ben gave the devise to Mark. _

"_What's this?"Mark asked rolling the object in his hand. _

"_It's your part of the deal. You just have to disconnect the black wide connector and connect this one..." Ben said showing the snow kid a retractable plug in the gadget. "...this little guy will do the rest."_

"_And where exactly is this black wide thing..."_

"_You have to lift the dash-board and you'll see it" Mark nodded in agreement, but in that moment doubt entered in him. _

"_Wait, wait, I don't know if I should be doing this. Why should I listen to you and why shouldn't I just tell the others where Rocket is and get this over with"._

"_Do you think that I'll be stupid enough to tell you if I knew you're going to __squeal__? You aren't telling anyone" Ben laughed. _

"_And how can you be so sure?"_

"_Because you did once and you paid the prise. I don't think you'd do it again." Mark stood terrified. This person, how did he know so much about him. "Are you doing this or what? I have other things to do..."_

"_Yes I'm going it..." said Mark finally "...but why do you need this information?"_

"_You don't stop asking questions, do you?" said Ben resting his chin in his palm. "It's for upgrades on the Sphere, to make things more interesting..." Mark would have to do with that explanation. _

"_Anything else..." Mark didn't speak up. "Great! Then we're all set!" Ben put out his cigarette and got up. "See you a few days, same time same place..." He then put his hand on the snow kid's shoulder. "Good luck on the pitch" he said smiling and left without turning. _

_End of flashback..._

Just as he was told Mark lifted the dash-board open. Before him were reviled about a thousand cables, plugs and buttons.

"What the...'' After some time he finally found what he was looking for. It was the only black plug but it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. He connected the gadget and waited.

"Come on, come on..." he said nervous. Break was almost over and everyone should be coming any minute now. He felt like a traitor. Like was betraying his teammates. But it was for a good cause, wasn't it?

In the meantime Aarch came into the locker room, followed by Clamp and one very unhappy Symbai.

"Break is up. Everyone back in the training room."

"Can't we rest a bit longer I'm wiped" said Micro lazily lifting his head from the sofa. The coach decided to let this one slip when he noticed several members missing.

"Where are Mark and Ahito?"

"Ahito's in the bathroom" said Thran.

"Still?" Mei asked surprised. "I thought he went there 20 minutes ago." She was right, he was taking long... too long. Thran launched himself through the door only to bump to his brother, who apparently was standing on the other side. The collision left them both on the ground.

"Thran! What are you going?" The defender stared with a puzzled look, which softened into a relieve.

"Where were you?" he said helping his little brother up.

"Where I told you! You worry too much!" said Ahito smiling. Actually Ahito was more relieved than his brother because if Thran had came only a few moments earlier he would have found him in a really bad state and that's something the goalie didn't want to occur. He hated hiding from his twin but it was for his own good.

"Ok lets get going then" Aarch said and everyone stood up.

'99% data transfer complete'.

"Come on, COME ON ALREADY! What's taking so long?" Mark's worst fear was turning into reality as he heard voices near by. Shit, he was going to get caught. He panicked. On the small screen appeared '100% complete'. Right on time. Mark pulled the devise away and fled to safety. At the last second he remembered that he had forgotten to put everything the way it was.

"Damn it!'' The midfielder rushed back, connected the lose cable and slammed the board closed fast as he could. Unknowingly for him he accidentally plugged the black connector in the wrong place.

The hole troupe walked in seconds after Mark managed to escape. "_That was too close for comfort."_ The snow kid left the devise back in his locker and joined the rest without a care in the world.

"Nice of you to come, Mark" Aarch said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Sorry coach, I wanted to get some air..." Of course he wasn't going to say the truth. With any luck he would give the gathered information and pretend that this ever happened.

"Alright then kids," said Clamp "I've prepared special sessions for each one of you based on your weak spots and falls. First off, Yuki if you'd be so kind as to step to the holo-trainer."

The girl smiled and moved to the center, where blue blocks began to surround her.

"Ok Yuki, we're going to work on hight and low ball so stay alert."

"Will do" Yuki said fixing her gloves. "Bring it on!" Clamp pressed the start button and increased the speed to the maximum. A big red warning sing appeared on the screen immediately after.

"This can't be good..." Not even said that sparkles began to form from the control panel to the holo-trainer charging it with dangerous amount of electricity.

Alert, Aarch and the others approached the trainer.

"What's going on Clamp!" Aarch asked terrified. "There's something wrong with the program." answered the man pushing everything he could think about to try and stop the machine, unsuccessfully. "Yuki! Get out of the way! Quickly!"

The girl stood confused. It was only one ball and there seemed to be nothing wrong with it. When suddenly the ball doubled. And then it did again and again, and again until Yuki found herself facing an army of red fired up balls rushing at her at full speed. It was like Luur's kick but multiplied by hundred.

"What the..." Yuki just stood there. She was more than in shock. Aarch shoved Clamp aside and screamed as laud as he could.

"Yuki jump to the left! Jump to the left now!" The command made it to the girl in time to make the girl react but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to escape from all the balls. One managed to hit her in the right shoulder and another in the hip. This made her spin a couple of times before she landed hard on the pitch.

"Oh... my shoulder it hurts...it really hurts...!" Yuki's cried out in pain.

"Symbai how is she?" Aarch asked.

"It doesn't look good. You need to get her out of there!" said the doc staring at the blinking red lights on her screen.

"Clamp do something!" D'Jok said frustrated. In all the commotion no one noticed that Micro-Ice had a tight grip on a fire-extinguisher and was charging at the machine.

"I'll save you Yuki!" the boy screamed dangerously swinging the extinguisher.

"Micro-Ice stop!" As soon as the metal surface of the round object got in contact with the wall of the holo-trainer the snow kid got large amount of electricity run through his body. The force sent him flying right at D'Jok. Tia and Mei quickly went to help them out. At that moment the entire hotel's power was going on and off. Mark was standing immobile . Was this his fault? Ahito too didn't know what to do until his brother's voice reached his ears.

"Ahito quickly, help me lift this." Thran was referring to a block on the flour near the trainer. As the soon as the two removed the block Thran grabbed some cables and yanked them loose. With that the holo-trainer finally fainted away like pieces of shattered glass. Yuki was lying in the middle, a painful twitch on her face. Symbai was the first one to reach her. At that time Micro opened his eyes to see Than and Aarch put Yuki on a stretcher.

"Did I do it?" the boy said weakly.

"Lets say you did" D'Jok answered peeling his teammate off him. Symbai took Yuki to the nursery for examination. Closely behind were Ahito, Thran and Tia.

"Clamp, what happened?" Aarch approached the man who was figuring out the damage made to the machine and to the system.

"I can't tell Aarch. Everything was working fine before and there were no sings of such a major malfunction. I have to take a closer look."

"You do that and make sure that this doesn't repeat. It could have ended in a real tragedy."

"You know me Aarch, I wont stop until I get to the bottom of it, but something worries me." Aarch stared with a confusion. ''How did Thran know where to find these wires."

"He seems to be interested in technology so I guess it normal, right?"

"For as much as he knows this holo-trainer is my design and those wires are one of the most important, and I am, was, the only one who knows where they are."

"Do you think Thran is responsible?"

"I'm not sure, but a few days ago I found him messing around with the machine. He said he was only studying it so let him. Maybe I made a mistake and the boy did something. I haven't revised the trainer ever since." Aarch thought about it for a sec. The coach was positive that Thran wouldn't do a thing like that, but if in the end it was him, the boy would have to face the consequences.

...

That's all from episode 11. Commenting is as aways your free choice, but it does help to know what you think ^^. One more thing, episode 10 is fixed! Thanks to BamfIsAwsome.

EPISODE 12: THE SPHERE'S GRAND OPENING! PLAY TO WIN.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sphere's grant opening

Episode 12: The Sphere's grand opening! Play to win.

(in the Snow Kids hotel)

Tia and Mei were making their way down the hallway that led to their shared room.

"This was the most exhausting training ever, and not counting the individual sessions we still have to do, when everything is all fixed" the long hair girl said to the other.

"Ya. Poor Yuki, she seemed to be really hurt. Dame Symbai didn't even led us see her. I hope she'll be ok ."

"Me too. It happened so fast... what do you think went wrong?"

"I haven't a clue."

"What we need now is a shower and a good rest. I can't feel my legs anymore" Mei moaned.

The metal door opened in front of the two only to unveil an unexpected visitor. Mei's mom was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest and her foot and index finger tapping simultaneously.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, young lady!" the womans tone meant she was angry. Tia suddenly knew she had to make a quick getaway if she didn't want to get involved.

"I'd better leave you alone. I'll use Yuki's bathroom. See ya" she said and left mother and daughter behind.

"Hey, mom... when did you arrive at Genesis? I thought you weren't coming until..."

"Zip it!" Mei stopped talking at the instant. Her mom grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the balcony. In the air, several flying billboards were showing San's commercial, the same one that Mei was supposed to be in. "What is the meaning of this?" her mother shouted pointing at one of the screens. "Why is she doing your commercial! Can't I leave you for just a moment without you ruining your carrier!"

"But, mom..."

"No buts! This is unacceptable! Simply unacceptable!"

"But mother...!" The girl screamed as an intend to stop her mom's yapping.

"And do you know why she took you place?"

"What... no why?"

"Because she's an attacker! She scores goals! The media wants winners."

"Don't start again with that idea again. I tried it once and won't repeat it!"

"But it's going to be even easier now that D'Jok is your boyfriend won't it?"

"No is a no! I'm a terrific defender and I like my position!" Mei's mom took a deep breath, calming her nerves. If only she daughter could be as dedicated in her career as she wanted her to be.

"Fine, fine... I made some calls and I set up a photo shoot this afternoon. This way you can compensate for the lost. We mush be there in 30 minutes, so get ready."

"What? Mom, don't make decisions like that without consulting me first! I've just come back from and intense training session. I'm tired and sweaty. I would like to rest" Mei said annoyed. "And besides I have to ask Aarch for permission."

"I'm your mother. The only permission you need is mine."

"But..."

"Do you want to be a star, Mei?"

"Well yes... but..."

"Then you do as I say..." the woman said and walked into the room "change your clothes, we're leaving in 10."

"Yes, mother..." Mei was ashamed to admit it, but yet again she let her mother get the best of her. The girl was right, she was a tremendous defender... on the field, but against her mom the goal was wide open.

(in the nursery)

Symbai was putting a compress on Yuki's shoulder. On the bed in the other side of the room sat Micro Ice holding an ice bag on his head. He was a bit shaky from the whole getting electrified experience but the thank-you-kiss on the cheek he received pretty much cured the rest . Yuki on the other hand was hurt badly, not too bad but enough to prevent her from playing.

"Dame Symbai, do you think that I'll be able to play tomorrow's match?" the pink haired girl asked.

"It will be a least three days before you can move properly. Why?"

"Because I have to play, I just have to play in the match!" Yuki noticed that Micro was ears-dropping on the conversation.

"Micro-Ice can you bring me a coke. Please..." Using her charm she got the boy out of the room. That could buy her a little alone time with the doc. Symbai noticed exactly what the girl was trying to do and that could only mean more trouble for her. Stepping into the lion's den the doc decided to ask first.

"Why do you insist on playing? In there something I need to know?" Yuki was silent for a moment.

"I... I know about Ahito and the meta flux..." Symbai stared while the girl continued. "I was passing by to get to my room... when I heard you talking. I know I shouldn't have, but I stayed and listened. I don't quite understand what is meta flux but it sounds dangerous... and I don't want anything to happen to my cousin."

"I see..."

"I know Ahito. Even if he's sick he'll still play and if he plays it can be fatal, can't it?" Symbai nodded.

"That's why I have to play at all cost! You understand right? Do you think you can cure me so that I'll be ready for the next match?" Dame Symbai looked for some medicine and when she finally found it, she placed a small amount on the compress.

"This will help with the pain and the swelling. For tomorrow I'll try and make you a special compress which should help you get through the game, but I can't promise you that you wont be in any pain and it will probably be hard to move too. Are you still up for it?" Yuki smiled as an answer. At that moment someone knocked on the door. It was Thran and Ahito.

"Is it ok if we pass?" The two were getting impatient to see their cousin.

"Yes, it's ok. Come in" Dame Symbai said waving her hand as an indication.

"Yuki are you alright? You got us worried there" Thran said.

"How's your shoulder?" Ahito asked shortly after.

"I'm fine you guys. In fact Symbai says that I can play in the match. Can you believe it?" Yuki said excited.

"No we can't..." said Thran in confusion. It sounded impossible. He turned over to Dame Symbai who nodded. "Well if Dame Symbai approves than I'm so happy for you little cousin" said Thran giving the girl a hug. "You're really tough."

"Just lucky I guess." Ahito sat on the other bed. He was very happy that Yuki was alright, but at the same time he had lost his chance to go on the filed. If she could play than there was no doubt that Aarch would prefer her. If only he hadn't fainted in the Rykers' match, the boy thought with frustration.

"Yuki, you don't have to play so soon, I can go in for you... if you want" Ahito said.

"That won't be necessary, Ahito, thanks anyway." The girl spoke cold. She needed to let her cousin know there was no way she'd back up. Yuki was so mad at him, wanting to hiding his condition, and even from his own brother. How stubborn could he be as to put football before his health!

"Ya..."

"Ok you, let her rest" Symbai broke the talk.

"We're going, we're going. Get well Yuki" Thran said. "We'll come to visit you later." The twins were living the nursery when on their way out they saw Micro Ice walked in holding two cans of coke.

"Here's our hero! We ball to The..." said Thran smiling.

"Ha ha very funny" Micro said annoyed. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but hey, at least he tried.

"So how are feeling?"

"I've been better..." the boy answered making sure he sounded brave."It's hard to be a hero."

"Really? Now that's a _shocker_..." Ahito jocked making Thran, Yuki and even Symbai giggle.

"Not you too!" Micro said angry.

"Weren't you two living?" Symbai said crossing her arms.

"We're gone. Bye little cousin!" When the two were out of sight Micro Ice approached Yuki and handed her one of the cans.

"I can't believe them, if it's not one it's the other!" mumbled the boy annoyed. Yuki smiled and thanked him for the drink.

(underneath Genesis)

In his room-prison Rocket was stretching up. It was almost show time. If he had to go on with this madness at least he could do is be ready. The try run in the Sphere made him realize that this time it wasn't going to be as easy, not that it ever was... Meanwhile Ben had been spreading the word of the Sphere's grand opening. He went from bar to bar, talking to what ever stranger he thought might be interested and avoiding those who looked like trouble, when in one of the public establishments he saw Kean. _"This could get interesting..."_

"Hey you, aren't you from the Speeds. I bet your a really good player" Ben yelled though the crowed.

"You bet?" the man answered turning around. "You don't need to gamble when it's comes to me, matte. I'm the best one there is! Got it!" Ben put on a smile, he was perfect.

"You might be the best at galactik football but are you good at Netherball?"

"What's that?" Kean asked puzzled.

"You've never heard of Netherball? And you dare call yourself the best!" Ben's words got the goalie really pissed. He hated people talk back to him. Well actually nobody dared say something bad about him, probably because he'd scare away anyone that tries, but this guy starring at him, didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

"Who are you to tell, you trifling little fly!" Ben didn't quite take the treat seriously and walked over to the man.

"A fly... maybe, but a pesky one." Kean was stoned. "If you want I can show you to the Sphere."

"Than lead the way."

"Not so fast. There are somethings you need to know. Don't you ever think before you go rushing in, or thinking is not one of you good sides." said Ben lighting a cigarette.

"You just keep pissing me off and you'll see if I think or punch first!" Ben just stared with his usual 'like I care' look which didn't quite help Kean with his anger management issues.

"In order to play you need to beat the champ in one on one. You win-you get to stay, you lose- you go home."

"It's as simple as that?" the speed asked, now a little calmed down.

"Yes."

"Then lets get going, I can't wait to beat that champion you say."

"Don't think it's going to be easy. We're talking about a snow kid after all" Ben said as the two were making their way out of the bar.

"A snow kid?" Kean asked intrigued.

"Ya, GF and Netherball champs, isn't it ironic?" Kean smiled._ "Soon they'll lose both their titles..."_

After an half an hour walk they made it to the metal contraction. On the way they passed by several robots, courtesy of technoid scrap yard, dressed as civilian. The robots were previously instructed to keep alert for the snow kids and pirate Sony Blackbones or any his crew. By the time they got there the place was already full to the maximum. Using the distraction Ben blended with the crowd. Kean was too exited to notice that his little annoyer had gone missing. He couldn't wait for the one-on-one...

The door opened. Rocket lifted his head to see Harris.

"Are you ready?" Rocket took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm ready..."

"Great!"

"But..." Harris stopped in his tracks. "I want to know if Tia is alright!"

"If you win today she will be." Harris said making Rocket mad. "Oh, and don't forget our arrangement, you say anything and she's going to pay... and we don't want that do we." Rocket walked out of the room, silent, shoulders up. "That's a good boy."

"_I'll survive this hell for you, Tia... you'll see, I'm going to win" _

The robot commentator dropped from the ceiling and with him the three big screens illuminated.

"_Welcome creatures from all over the galaxy! This is Netherball!"_ The crowed went crazy. _"Tonight we have a very special man here. The champion ROCKET!"_

The snow kid stepped into the spotlight. The place suddenly went quiet.

(Voices)

"Rocket?" "Didn't he got beaten?" "Ya he did!" "He's not the best anymore!" "Where's Tia! She's the champ now!" "Tia! Tia! Tia!Tia!"...

Rocket needed to fix the situation somehow or else. He quickly grabbed the microphone from the robot.

"Yes!... Where is Tia? I... I challenged her to a ...rematch but I see that she didn't show up. Tia are hiding from me? Show yourself!" Rocket didn't think it was the best thing to say but it was the first that came to his mind giving the circumstances.

(Voices)

"Is that true?" "I don't believe him!" "What?"... "Where's Tia?" "She chickened out!" "Is Rocket the winner by default?" "ROCKER'S THE BEST!" "Yes, Rocket! He's the champ!" "Rocket! Rocket! Rocket! Rocket!"

In the middle of enraged crowed were Luur and Kernor. They had heard rumors about the reopening and came to see it for themselves.

"So I see that it's true, the Sphere is really functional again. Who'd guessed" said the lizard to the riker. It was unusual to see those characters standing next to each other, led alone talking to one another.

"Now we can finally have some fun. I want to crush that little snow kid!" Luur stared he too was impatient to have his turn, but for now he was determent to wait. He liked to observed his pray before charging in, that made victory even better.

"_Since the champ isn't here we can declare Rocket the winner. Rocket, ladies and gentlemen, yet again, LURER of the Sphere!"_ said the robot having recovered his microphone. _"Now I know you all want to see some action, am I right?"_ The crowed screamed in approval. _"Then is there anyone here brave enough to dare enter in the Sphere?" _

Kernor was the first one to step forward but she was pushed aside by Kean.

"What's the big idea pal!" Kernor was just about to launched herself over the speed when Luur grabbed her shoulder.

"Let the new guy have a try. We may be in for a good show."

"But what if he wins, I have scored to settle with Rocket not him!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, he wont win. He's just going to have a taste of what real football's all about." Luur smiled satisfied.

"I'm challenging you!" Kean said mighty. Rocket stared at him. He looked kind of familiar.

"Aren't you from the Speeds?"

"Yes, I am, and you're about to lose!"

"Really?..." Kean growled in return. The two entered into the Sphere. One face to face, it turned out Kean was quite taler than Rocket, something which made the speed even more confident. Looking down at people was what he did best.

"Are you ready! Play ball!" As soon as the ball appeared, the speed took possession of it and began showing off his dribbling abilities. Rocket couldn't help but thing of Micro Ice. His teammate really knew how to make a show. Unfortunately for Kean, Rocket didn't seem to take his agility as a threat, no, he took it as an opening. Sliding fast, the snow kid easily recovered the ball and kicked it directly to his opponent hole. 1:0. The speed was stoned. He didn't see him coming, led alone, did anything to stop him.

"Did you forget about me?" Rocket said patting Kean on the shoulder.

"This won't happen again, be sure of it!"

"Whatever you say. I'm supposed to be about to lose, aren't I?" Rocket's little joke was enough to get the speed fired up more than he was before. When the ball rematerialized Kean went straight to attacking. As much as he tried he couldn't get pass the snow kids captain. Every kick to goal was blocked with ease and skill. Kean was too focused at wining that he didn't think about the way he was playing as long as he get the ball in the hole.

"_2:0 Rocket. The champion's seems unstoppable tonight!" _

The speed's world started to crumble piece by piece. Goal three was followed by goal four. Rocket was toying with him, he wasn't taking him seriously. He hated that. The difference in their playing levels was so obvious, you didn't have to be a football expert to figure it out. The match ended four-nil for Rocket and the snow kid didn't even work out a sweat. Humiliated and angry Kean stood face against his opponent.

"I might have lost now, but I'll beat you some day, you just wait!"

"I'll be waiting. O and next time leave your ego at home and maybe we could have a real match" Rocket answered calmly. The speed turned around and as soon as the metal door opened he walked out pushing aside everything and everyone in his way. The snow kid on the other hand walked out to face a cheering crowd screaming his name. He had to admit he kind of missed being the star, but as those thoughts went through his head he reminded himself the reason he was doing this in the first place.

(some time after the match, at the Sphere)

Harris was watching a replay of the play on the control panel, while Rocket, Ben and some robots were waiting his judgment.

"Good show you put on tonight, keep it up and we'll get along just fine."

"I did what you wanted, now I demand you let me know if Tia's alright!" Harris took some time to think.

"Very well.." Harris pressed something on the computer and seconds after a screen appeared showing life picture of Tia. The girl was out on the balcony. She seem to be worried, but most of all tired.

Rocket could tell she hadn't slept. If only there was a way to tell her what was happening, to tell her where he was...

"Just remember that if you do something hasty, she pays!"...

...

The end of episode 12. OMG 12! I never thought I'd reach so many ^^. Hope you like it.

EPISODE 13: YUKI'S DETERMINATION!


	13. Chapter 13: Yuki's determination!

Episode 13: The Snow kids vs the Cyclobs. Yuki's determination!

(at the training room)

The snow kids were preparing for their match against the Cyclobs which was only a few hours away. The holo-trainer was still out of order so the team only had their exercising machines. It felt odd not to play a practice match before the real one, but it would have to do. Aarch was supervising to make sure no one got bored and stopped. Yuki was on one of the static weals. Peddling was actually a relief because it meant that she didn't have to use her arms. Her right shoulder was still swollen but at least it didn't hurt as much as before. At that time Clamp walked in the room.

"Aarch can I have a word with you?" Aarch nodded than turned himself over to the snow kids.

"Ok that's enough for now. There isn't much left till the match so don't go goofing around and save your energy. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes coach!"

(in the holo-trainer room)

The room was a complete mess. Cables and tools covered most of the floor living little space to move.

"Have you fixed it yet?" Aarch asked despite the obvious.

"I'm going all I can, but it wont be ready before tomorrow. I'll probably have to work all night."

"Have you found out what went wrong with it?"

"It turned out to be a mis-connected plug and it fried the system." said Clamp showing a piece of melted plastic. Before Aarch could say anything Clamp continued.

"There's more... Someone has been downloading information from the holo-trainer's data base." Aarch stood confused.

"But how could that happen?"

"According to a program I made, it says that the system was hacked in by a decoding devise. I don't know how much data it could have taken nor what kind." Clamp stopped for a moment before he continued again. "These devises aren't very common and they need to be connected directly in order to work." These words confirmed Aarch's fears.

"You mean to say it was someone from the inside." Clamp nodded.

"I thought so. Is there any way to tell who was the culprit?"

"Unfortunately, the malfunction also recked the hotel's surveillance cameras". Clamp graved a small round gadget and played a hologram of a snowy video. "This is all that's left."

"I see. Do you still think it's Thran?" Clamp turned off the video and took a deep breath.

"I hope I'm wrong, but everything points out to him. Have you talked to the boy yet?"

"No I haven't but now is not a good time neither. It will only distract him before the game."

"You're probably right. I'll see if I can learn something more."

"Than I better leave you to it. Just don't get too carried away, we still have a match to play," Aarch said and made his way out the room. He was trying to keep his cool, but his nerves couldn't take much more. First his nephew's disappearance, again, than his goalie's health worsening, and now to top it off a sabotage from the inside. Not to mention that his brother hasn't spoken to him ever since he told him the news about Rocket. Frankly, he couldn't take much more.

Meanwhile Clamp had worries of his own. The data from the holo-trainer could cause trouble if it felt into the wrong hands. It was actually his fault for using the trainer for his flux analysis, but non the less he needed to know who was on the tape. The man took a diskette out of the small gadget and stared at it for a moment then placed it in a compartment on the dashboard of the holo-trainer. The screen got illuminated. Clamp dialed some numbers and waited. An image of a man appeared short after.

"Clamp! Long time no see!"

"Yes, it's been quite a while Corso."

"So, what can I do you for?" the pirate asked inclining his head.

"I'm sending you a video file as we speak. It's in a really bad condition and I was hoping you can do some of your pirate magic to clear the picture," Clamp said tipping on the keyboard.

"No problem, I'll put Artie on it immediately." Corso then put on a big cheesy smile on his face. "Have you gotten yourself into trouble again Clamp?"

"Well..." the professor mumbled scratching the back of his head. "Just get back to me as soon as you find out something."

"Will do."

"So any news from Sonny? Has he contacted you jet?" Corso's up bright expression turned gloomy and the man went silent.

"No..." he said looking down "...and there's no way to track him down. It's like he disappeared off the face of the galaxy. If I'd only gone with him." Clamp looked at the man in front of him and smiled.

"You know that it wouldn't have been possible. Sonny likes to do things his way. I'm sure that you'll find him whenever he wants to be found." Corso took a deep breath.

"I guess your right, but still it would be nice if he trusted me enough to tell me where he's going."

"Don't take it personally. He didn't tell anyone where he's going. I suppose it's because he doesn't want to get us involved."

"That must be it. I'll call you as soon as soon as I have the video," Corso said wanting to end the conversation.

"I'll be waiting."

(two hours later in the nursery)

Dame Symbai was putting lotion on Yuki's shoulder. The girl shriveled her nose at the touch of the cold cream on her skin. Having done that Symbai put a wide gauze in some kind of green liquid. After making sure that it was well socked she placed it on the girl's shoulder and wrapped it tightily with a bandage.

"Stand up and let's see if you can make a circle with your arm," said Dame Symbai wipeing her hands in a towel. Yuki stood up and began to move her arm and for her big surprise it was much easier that before.

"Hey, my shoulder feels great. What did you do to it?" asked Yuki happily lifting and lowering her arm. Symbai smiled.

"It's an herbal treatment which should help your shoulder move better and it will keep it cool. Non the less, don't get too confident out there. Just because you feel better now doesn't mean that the pain wont come back at any moment, especially if you over-do it. Try using your feet more than your arms, ok?"

"Will do. Thank you so much Dame Symbai," said Yuki putting her jersey on, "I should get going now, the match is in only 20 min, aren't you coming?"

"I'll just take some time to put all of the medicine into place and I'll be there." Yuki nodded and skipped her way out if the nursery. Simbai took a deep breath picking up a small botle from the table, she couldn't help but think about the things that had been happening lately and frankly she didn't like neither of them.

(game time)

The platforms carrying the two teams had just landed and the players were stepping out on the field. Making their way into position, Micro-Ice noticed that that would probably be the only match where he would be taller than his opponents and he was enjoying it. Yuki walked slowly towards the goal. She didn't seem as confident as she normally was and Thran could see that but decided that it was probably nerves from the match to be played and he didn't say anything. D'Jok made his way over to receive the ball and found himself facing a taller of cyclobs one over the other. It was their typical way to receive the ball but it still looked quite silly. As the ball was sent flying D'Jok jumped up after it. He used the wall of cyclos to push himself and kicked the ball with a back flip over to Mark. His movement made his opponents fall dawn like broken Lego parts. Mark didn't waste any time and used the opportunity to head to goal as fast as he could. He passed by Micro Ice who was waving his hands over his head, he was completely open but Mark decided to ignore him completely. He shot the ball at the cyclobs goal using the breath. Needless to say the goalie couldn't do anything to stop the ball from getting in.

"_Goal Mark! At only 30 seconds of play time! It's incredible! The cyclobs are going to have a thought time recovering after that!" said Cally enthusiastic. _

The team jumped over Mark knocking him on the ground.

"That was great. Keep it up!" D'Jok said tapping his teammate on the shoulder.

"It was nothing. Just wait what's coming next" Mark couldn't help but show off.

"Great shot Mark, but don't forget to pass the ball. Don't make me remind you that this is a team sport. Did I make myself clear?" Aarch said trough Mark's ear piece. He was pleased with the goal but the coach was starting to get sick of wanna be solo players. They should know by now that playing solo won't bring them nowhere.

"Understood coach!"

The ball was now in possession of the cyclobs goalie. He threw it to his teammates who made a circle around the ball and started running to the opposite side of the field. D'Jok was the first to try and stop them but he was thrown aside.

"Those little guys are stronger than they look" D'Jok said to himself when he saw Micro Ice's hand in front of him.

"Come on captain." D'Jok smiled and took the hand that pulled him up from the ground.

The moving circle started getting a little too close to goal so Mei and Thran sprung into action. Thran slided fast trying to get the ball but was pushed away, similar to his captain. Mei didn't do very well neither. The circle opened and the cyclob in the middle kicked the ball at the net. Yuki managed to jump up and grab it in the last second before falling down. She could feel that her shoulder couldn't move as fast as she wanted it to but as least it didn't hurt her as much. The goalie got up slowly and threw the ball over to Thran who passed it to Tia.

(meanwhile underneath Genesis)

Rocket was sitting in his room observing the match. He was somehow allowed to have a holo-tv brought in. It was actually Ben's idea because he wanted to keep Rocket as quiet as possible while he himself watched the match on the Sphere's screans. At that time Harris walked over to Ben with a unhappy look in his face.

"Ben, when did I give you permission to do with the Sphere as you wish?" the man said not getting much attention from the boy. "Ben!" The boy finally reacted.

"What do you want! Can't you see I'm trying to watch the game?" he said irritated. Harris just stared at him for a moment before walking to the control panel and turning off the screens.

"Hey, what gives?" Harris turned around and stood in front of Ben in an intimidating way.

"I'm not keeping you here just so you can do what ever you want, or do you want me to dump you on the street" Ben looked raised his eyes to meet Harris'.

"And how would I know the difference?" he said without any emotion what so ever.

"Don't get smart with me brat!" said Harris grabbing Ben by the collar and pulling him up. "What about the information I asked you to get?" Ben got away from the man's grip stepped back.

"I'm on it. I have a meeting with Mark after the match," Ben said and walked away waving his hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" Harris asked.

"I told you I have a meeting with Mark and besides I want to watch the rest of the game. See ya," he said and disappeared in one of the corridors.

(on the field)

There were only 15 minutes before the end of first half. The cyclobs didn't get any more opportunities to get close to Yuki, something that made her really pleased. On the other hand the Snow Kids couldn't get close to scoring neither. The cyclobs weren't the best of teams but their teamwork was exceptional. Especially on difference. The ball was at Micro Ice's feet. He was jogging with it and smiled at his opponent who was staring at him curiously. The cyclob then used his flux to hypnotize Mircro and take the ball away from him.

"That wasn't cool!" said Micro rolling on the pitch with his hands digging in his forehead. Tia walked to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I've been better," said Micro trying to open his eyes.

In the meantime the cyclobs were starting to group up in an attack formation. Thran was there to meet them. The cyclob leading kicked the ball back to the nearest teammate and used his eye on Thran. The snow kid was prepared. The defender made a shield out of flux and managed to withstand the attack. The cyclob didn't seem too happy about it and made a hand signal to his teammates to join him. Before you know it Thran was under great pressure. The force of the cyclobs was too much for one man. Thran's shield was starting to weaken.

"Hey guys, are you sleeping or something. I can use some help over here!" Thran said as drops of sweat fell from his face.

"I'm on it," said Mei and slided close to the cyclob with the ball and kicked to D'Jok. The cyclobs were so occupied with the attack that they forgot all about the matter at hand. Thran fell flat on his back tired.

"Thanks.."

In the control room Dame Symbai took a look at the defender's energy levels.

"Aarch, Thran can't take anymore. He's on the verge of complete exhaustion."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. He only has to hold on for a couple of minutes and then he will have time to recover in the half time."

On the field, D'Jok was charging at goal. He jumped up using the breath and passed the ball to Tia who was also in the air. She was about to mark when the goalie used his eye on her and she couldn't do anything to protect herself. She fell to the class flour immobile covered in green flux. The goalie tool the ball and threw it fast to his awaiting teammates who headed strait to the snow kids goal in their attack formation. Thran couldn't do anything to stop them this time and Mei was hypnotized by the green flux. It was now only them and Yuki now. The circle opened and the cyclobs formed a chain. The one in the middle kicked the ball at the net but Yuki blocked it. The ball bounced off to another cyclob who kicked it again, and again. Yuki blocked all the kicks but it was starting to get herder and more painful to move her right arm. Her shoulder burned like crazy. The timer was marking only 10 seconds before to the end of the first half. One cyclob in the end of the chain kicked the ball in the upper right corner of the net. Yuki jumped and stretched her arm jet again but this time it was just too painful so she was forced to retreat it back letting the path wide open for the ball to enter. The siren went on immediately after.

"_The Cyclobs tie the score at the very last second! You can sure say that they are fighters!" said Nork. _

Yuki stood up, left hand on her right shoulder and a grin on her face. Thran ran to her using what was left of his strength followed by Tia.

"Sorry guys," Yuki said lowering her head.

"Don't worry little cousin, this is only the first half, we had plenty of time to score in the second" Thran said smiling.

"He's right Yuki, we'll get them, now lets go get some rest," said Tia with a soft voice. She could see that Yuki was having trouble and she wanted to help in any way she could. At that time Micro joined the group apparently worried.

"Yuki, are you ok? How's your shoulder?" The girl smiled and nodded even thought it wasn't true.

In the control room Aarch looked at Symbai who was busy examining the goalie's condition.

"How is she? Can she continue playing?" Symbai took time before answering. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. On one hand the girl was determined to play no matter what, but on the other her shoulder seemed to be in really bad shape. She turned to Aarch and said: "I don't think she should play in the second half, she arm just wont take it." The coach was quite surprised from her words and with reason. If the girl was technically well to play in the first half, how come her condition worsened so suddenly. The man was no idiot. He knew they were hiding something from him and that wouldn't be a first. He wanted to confront Symbai but she left in a hurry to get to the players. Aarch did the same.

(in the locker room)

Everyone was sitting on the couches relaxing in their own was except for Thran who was simply too wiped out to go anything besides lying down. Ahito joined them and sat next to his cousin. He looked at her and asked with a low voice.

"Why do you insist on playing? I can tell your shoulder isn't well enough. Tell me." Yuki tuned her head to face Ahito but before she could say a thing Dame Symbai and Aarch came in interrupting her words.

"Great playing but I can see you're being a little to confident out there. How many times do I have to tell you that a match is never won in advance. And don't get fooled by the size of the opponents. As you may have experienced first hand their teamwork is exceptional. They do had one weak spot though, they get tired easily, it's hard for them to keep up when running, take that advantage," Aarch said to his team. "Oh and for the second half, there will be some changes. Ahito you're taking Yuki's place." The girl stood up in a violent matter.

"Coach! I can do this! I'm sorry for letting them score and I promise not to let that happen again, just let me play," she said loudly gathering the attention of her teammates. Aarch smiled at her attitude and walked over to her.

"I'm so very sorry Yuki, but I can't put the match before your health. You need to get some rest so you'll be up and ready for the next one," he said calmly.

"My health? But, but..." She wanted to say it but she didn't think it was that her cousin would want. She sat back down and said: "Ok coach, I'll sit this one out."

"Good!" At that moment a voice sounded on the speakers telling the players to get back on the field.

"Ok everybody, lets show those midgets some real teamwork!" said Mei fired up.

(all together)"Go Snow! Go! Go Snow! Go!"

Ahito was about to leave behind his teammates when he felt an arm stopping him in his tracks.

"What's up Yuki?"

"Ahito, I just wanted to let one thing clear," the goalie stared at her with puzzled look. What thing? ",I know about the metaflux thing and once I'm healed I plan on keeping you away from playing as long as I can. Do you understand me!" Ahito could read his cousin's emotions with only made him laugh. The boy smiled from ear to ear.

"Sorry but _I plan _on playing as long as I can, let's see who'll win!" Thran's voice echoed in the corridor.

"Ahito hurry up the platform is about to leave!" Ahito smiled and ran away leaving Yuki behind, as angry as ever.

...

Lucky 13 is up! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I just had a hard time finishing it. Hope you like it^^.

EPISODE 14: THE SUSPENSION.

Just in case I take too long to write the next episode, here's what I have in mind:

In an A story the video Clamp sent to Corso will reveal the culprit and in a B story Mark will meet up with Ben.


	14. Chapter 14: The suspension

Episode 14: The suspension.

(on the field)

The second half of the match was on its way. Yuki had to observe the events from the nursery's holo-tv while Dame Symbai was massaging her shoulder with a cream to ease the swelling. The girl looked distracted, not really following the game.

The ball was in the air after Mei had succeeded in stopping an cyclobs' attacker. Mark jumped up using the breath and kicked it to Tia. She then passed it to D'Jok who kicked it with all his might at the net. Unfortunately he hit the post curving the metal and the ball bounced off the field into the audience. D'Jok hit the glass flour with his fist angrily.

"That was a good shot D'Jok, you'll get them next time," Aarch said through the captain's ear piece. The cyclob goalie threw the ball at one of his teammates but for the other's big surprise Micro Ice came out of nowhere and came between them taking possession of the ball with ease. He then charged directly to goal not taking any prisoners. With a heal back kick the ball was in the net and the goalie couldn't do a thing to stop it. It all happened so fast that even the snow kids didn't understand what had just happened before the monitor changed the score.

"And that's how it's done D'Jok!" the attacker bragged, but with all the right reasons. The goal he just did was no lucky play, it was a display of skill and technique.

"Micro Ice that was exceptional! Keep it up!" Aarch said through his ear piece. D'Jok, on the other hand, put his arm around the shorter man's shoulders and ruffield his hair, bought of them laughing. They were shortly followed by Mark. "That was quite good!" Mark didn't want to admit but his was really impressed, maybe a little too much, was he jealous?

"Well stick around and you might learn a few things," said Micro proudly.

"Don't push it."

"_What an amazing come back! The Snow Kids now take the lead with the score 2 to 1 all thanks to the brilliantly executed play by Micro Ice!"_ (Cally Mystic)

"_It's true that Micro Ice is putting quite the show tonight, but lets not forget that the cyclobs are fighters. The mach is jet to be decided" _said Nork, scratching his beard.

"_Well good luck with that. The Snow Kids may only lead by one but with Ahito on goal I doubt that the Cyclobs will jet another chance to score"_ Cally came back at Nork. She just loved contradicting with the man. Sometimes it really made her day.

The ball was once again in the game. The cyclobs didn't seem to happy with Micro Ice and were determinant to get back at the snow kids. To do so they needed a strategy. They weren't stupid enough to think that they'll get anywhere with just brute force. No, they had to think of a way to reach the opposite goal without loosing the ball and to fool Ahito in order to score. They had seen the snow kids' matches and knew well about Ahito's acrobatics which didn't leave much blank spots where it was secure to shoot. If they didn't manage to fool him there would be very little possibility of scoring because non of them had a really strong kick. It was probably the short legs...

Well, meanwhile the cyclobs were deciding what to do, and by that I mean they made a circle in their side of the field and were blabbering things for about 5 min now, the Snow kids were getting kind of bored. Thran even used the opportunity to sit down and relax. The crowd didn't seem to enthusiastic either.

"What are they doing over there? Isn't that against the rules or something?" Micro Ice exclaimed frustrated.

"If they're giving up, let them just say so!" said Mark whose fuse was also going on a melt down. He was there to play not to sit and do nothing! Tia was the only one to actually notice what was going on.

"Hey guys, I don't like this. It obvious they are planing something. I wonder what are they trying to pull off?"

"What do you suppose it might be?" Mei asked finally getting her head back in the game.

"I have no idea, but it's definitely going to be offensive so we need to back up our defence," Tia said in a thinking pose. "I'll move to defence with Mei and Thran, just to be sure. We three will try and get the ball away from them and from then on it's up to you guys." Tia's team members looked at her strangely, except for Ahito who was asleep. "What? Was it something I said?" the girl said confused.

"Since when are you the captain?" said D'Jok with a very serious look on his face which softened into a laugh in less than a second. The girl was even more confused by now.

"Tia you're amazing!" Mei couldn't help but scream.

"It's nothing actually.." Tia said blushing a little and scratching the back of her head. Spending time with Rocket while he was studding matches had had much more effect on her than she though.

"And what do we do after we get the ball? Mark asked.

"Do you remember when Aarch said that the cyclobs' weak point is that they get tired easily. Lets say we pass the ball around the field. They'll just have to run in circles. There are 10 minutes of match left and I think we can take them." The group put their hand together.

"GO SNOW GO! GO SNOW GO!" (all at once) The public was staring to get quite mad.

(voices)

"_Get on with the match!" "Are you just gona stand there, I want my money back!" "We want a match!" "Play already!" _

The crowd's little intervention seemed to had finally broken the cyclobs' circle of thoughts and they were ready for action but so were the snow kids.

(voices)

"_Yeeeeeeeei" "They are finally going to continue!" "Go Snow Go!" Go Cyclobs!" "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"_

Akamook, the captain, had the ball in his feet as the rest of the cyclobs stood in front of him in a v shape. If you'd look at it from the top it seemed like an arrow. It actually wasn't much different form the other formations that the team had done before but the fun part was just about to start. The last of each end of the arrow activated their flux passing it to the the player in front resulting in one very potent beam of green flux which reached the snow kids' goal. Ahito managed to duck just in time to avoid getting hit by it. Rolling to the side the goalie stood up and stared in confusion.

"What is this?"

"So that's what they were planning," Tia exclaimed. The cyclobs decided that if they can't get a blank spot they'll jut make one. It was obvious that Ahito couldn't get near the spot affected with the brain wave flux. If they could only keep the paste up until reaching the goal, Akamook, who wasn't using his flux, would shoot and it would be 100% in. Tia, Mei and Thran nodded to each other and Tia jumped up high using the breath.

"Should we try the move?" Thran asked Mei stretching his arm and observing the triangle approaching fast.

"Why not, but you know it didn't work well in practice the last 50 times we did it," the girl responded putting her hands on her waste and tilting to the side.

"What do we've got to lose, it's not like there's anything else we can do against them right now."

"Let's do it!" Thran smiled and the two moved into a running position on the two sides in the beam.

"Go!" The defenders started running simultaneously and slide next to the cyclobs.

"_What's this? The Snow Kids' defenders seem to have completely missed their target!_ _That's so unlike them," _Cally said getting closer to the glass_"but wait, wait this is..."_

What Cally didn't see at first was that Mei and Thran had made a sort of a net of the breath between them and it was now restraining the cyclobs. Thought it wasn't strong enough to completely stop them it had slowed them down sufficient to let Tia swoop down in the middle of the players. She caught the ball with her legs and made a front flip passing over Akamook's head. Then she kicked it over to Mark. All the comotion made the cyclobs turn around and with that moving the beam's trajectory. Ahito ducked again but Micro Ice who was standing near by wasn't so lucky and got hit. The intensity of the flux made Micro fall down to his knees hands over his head to try and ease the pain. Thran ran over to him and helped him stand up.

"Are you ok? Can you keep playing?" Thran asked supporting his teammate.

"I..'m al..right. Just a headache," responded Micro Ice one hand still on his temple.

The ball was now at D'Jok's feet who passed it over to Tia and she back over to Mei and vice versa. Things from now on went smoothly. They were exhausting the cyclobs which wasn't difficult at all seeing that the move they planned but did work had drained of most of their energy. The snow kids even took the chance to score a couple of more goals before the siren went on announcing the end of the match. The final score was 5 to 1.

(in the locker room)

Yuki went into the room clapping her hands.

"That was an impressive second half" the girl said smiling.

(everyone)"Yuki!"

"Yuki are you ok? How's your shoulder?" D'Jok asked while the rest of the team surrounded the goalie.

"I'm fine don't worry, more importantly, you were great out there!"

"Oh did you see my goal? Was I good?" Micro Ice asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course you were Micro, you _always_ are..." the girl said sarcastic when she noticed that the boy next to her was looking quite pale. "Micro Ice are you feeling ok..?" Not even having finished the sentence Micro Ice fell over. Yuki managed to catch him but needed help from the others to bring him gently to the grown. The boy was unconscious.

"Micro Ice! Micro Ice!" Yuki screamed.

"I'll go get Dame Symbai," Mei said before she went sprinted out of the room...

(30 min later...)

Dame Symbai came out of the infirmary. Aarch along with the snow kids who were gathered in the hallway were impatient to hear what the doctor had to say but judging from the smile on her face they were pretty sure it wasn't something serious.

"He had an after shock from receiving a large dose of the brain wave flux. It can happen sometimes," Symbai said calm, "he's awake now if you want to see him."

Yuki put her hand on her chest in relief and entered in the room. Behind her was Thran but D'Jok stopped him in his tracks and pulled him away before the door closed.

"Lets give them some alone time shall we." The comment made Tia laugh a bit. Aarch too was really relieved that it was nothing I mean lately his players have been doing down more often than he could take.

"Ok listen up everyone, we were supposed to give a press conference but Mei managed to take it off our backs so you have the rest of the free. Go rest, especially Micro Ice and Yuki!"

"Am Aarch, they're not here," Symbai said playfully making Aarch feel embarrassed, "I'll make fure they get the message though."

"You do that," Aarch said in a low voice and made his way up the corridor. Dame Symbai couldn't help but giggle.

"Since we're free I'm going to work on a game I'm designing. It's going to be great!" Thran said happily.

"A game what's it about?" D'Jok asked.

"It's a game about us the Snow Kids!"

"About us? Can I see"

"It's not finished jet but ok."

"Did you say about us?" Mei asked curious.

"Ya, why?"

"Can I come too. I mean if you decide to sell this game someday I have to make sure you make me look good. I have a reputation you know," the girl said fliping her hair.

"You know what, that's a great idea! Why don't you all come and you can help me pick the graphics!"

"Me too?" Tia asked pointing at herself.

"Come on it will be fun!" Thran said smiling from ear to ear. When it came to technology he always found it fun. The group was about to go to the dorms when Mark turned the other direction.

"Aren't you coming?" D'Jok asked.

"I have something to take care of on Genessis and maybe I'll join you later," he said a bit nervous and ran off.

"He has sure been somewhat strange this last few days," Mei commented to the others.

"It could be a girl," Ahito suggested making the rest laugh,"Why are you laughing I didn't say anything funny!" ...

(in a Genesis café)

Mark was staring at the cup of coffee he had just ordered with few wish to actually drink it. "Damn that guy is late" he thought with frustration. The midfielder wanted to get this over with. Now! He put his hand in his pocket to make sure he carried the devise he was given. His blood pressure was going up as he circled the cup watching the dark liquid move than settle down again. What was he doing? He had the urge to yank that devise out of his pocket and smash it up until only very small pieces remained. Why did he ever agree to this? What if the others found out? What would he do then? Mark brought his hands to his forehead forgetting he still held the cup of hot coffee which resulted in him getting burned between the eyebrows. At than moment a hand slapped him hard on the back making the boy spill all of his coffee over the robo bartender who was currently there.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Mark screamed while turning to face the culprit only to see an surprisingly happy Ben smiling at him.

"Great match you played! I'm impressed with you guys," Ben said sitting himself next to Mark. "Sorry for making you spill your drink."

"Don't apologise to me apologise to him," the snow kid said pointing at the soaking wet robot that was trying to wipe himself with a towel. "And it wasn't like I'm going to drink it anyway."

"A.. sorry," Ben said distracted while looking for his pack of cigarettes. The moment he found it a robot hand grabbed it and threw it in the trash. "Hey! What gives!"

"Can't you read, there's no smoking allowed in here," said the robot putting the towel on his shoulder.

"Ya right, a few days ago..."

"New management kid! Get used to it!" The bartender was really pleased with himself for getting back at the kid. It would take him days, and a lot of technoid polisher, to get the coffee off all of his joints. Now a not so very happy Ben tuned over to Mark.

"Do you have the info we talked about?"

"I did what you told me, but I have no idea what the devise downloaded," said Mark putting the gadget on the bar. Ben look at it for a moment than he put it in his bag.

"To tell you the truth I don't really get those things either."

"So if that's all I have to get going," Mark said getting up. He wanted to get out of there because the sooner he was out the sooner he could officially say he was done. "Goodbye"

"Good luck with the matches!" Ben said not bothering to turn around. "We'll meet again," the boy though smiling suspiciously. "Hey robot, give me a drink."...

Mark was walking slowly back to the hotel. Even though it was getting late the streets seemed as lively as ever. The snow kid felt a couple of pounds lither despite the fact that the devise only weighed mere grams. Now all that was left was to clear his conscious and that would be a little more difficult to do...

(later the same night)

Thran was on his desk shutting down his computer. After stretching hard he couldn't help but feel content with himself.

"If I keep this up I'll finish this game in no time!" the boy said to himself. Turning around though was a different story. He found himself facing a room floor full of CD, soda cans and empty chip bags. "Ya, everyone wanted to help out but non of them actually cleaned after themselves. I swear, that half of this is from after Micro Ice and Mark came," the boy said frustrated picking up all of the leftovers "Ahito you can help too you kn..." It was useless, Ahito was fast asleep arm and led freely waving off the edge of the bed. "If you fall I'm not piking you up!" Thran said angrily to his sleeping brother, "Not that you couldn't sleep through that as well..." At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Thran expected that in this time of night it could only be one one his teammates who'd forgotten something. The door opened revelling that the late time visitor was non other than Aarch. Seeing his couch Thran stood up quickly from his bend over position dropping everything he had gathered back on the floor. A soda can rolled over and hit Aarch's shoe.

"Couch!" Aarch looked around before speaking.

"Did you have a party in your room?" Thran shock his head. "Well anyway, I need to talk to you, privet." Thran was a little confused by Aarch's behaviour but followed him into the hallway.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"Aarch took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm suspending you for the next match!"

"Suspended?"...

...

END EPISODE 14! As always hope it met your likings and please let me know what you think of it. Till next time ^^

EPISODE 15: STALKING! THRAN'S NIGHT OUT.


	15. Chapter 15: Stalking

A/N Hello, I think this may have been the fastest update I ever did! Or as far as I can remember... ¬.¬ ' Well anyway, in this episode Thran is centric. I wanted to throw some other things too, but it would have made the episode too long...One last thing: I'm sorry for any "couches" instead of "coaches" in this and the previous chapters . That word just cant sink in! Ok no more stalling, here you go...

...

Episode 15: Stalking. Thran's night out.

"Suspended? What do you mean suspended? Why?" Thran asked completely surprised of his couch's words. Aarch looked at the anxious boy for a moment then turned around.

"Come with me Thran and you'll know the reason for my decision," the man said coldly. He was uncomfortable with this too but it had to be done. Thran, no arguing more followed his couch in quiet submission. The two entered in Aarch's office. The place seemed quite darker than usual.

"Sit!" the coach ordered and the player obeyed. Clamp was also in the room leaning against the edge of Aarch's desk. _"What's going on? Did something serious happen?" _the defender thought nervous.

"Thran do you know that a decoding devise is?" Clamp asked lifting his head to face the boy.

"Yes... of course I know. It's a devise that breaks security codes in order to gather information. You gave me one don't you remember?" Thran said still feeling nervous, "What's this all about? Why are you asking me this?" Aarch got behind his desk and put a diskette in the drive of his computer. A hologram appeared short after. It showed Thran opening the control panel of the holo-trainer and plugging in a devise similar to the one Mark used. A few minutes later the hologram disappeared along with the light that it brought to the big space of the room.

"Was that you?" Aarch asked making the boy in an even more confused state."Was the person of the video in fact you?" the man repeated raising his voice tone. _"What's with this question? What have I done to make him so mad? I don't understand anything!"_

"Of course it was me, I couple of days ago I downloaded some graphics from the trainer for a game I'm designing but I asked for permission first, didn't I?" the boy said directing himself to Clamp."What's this all about?" Thran shifted in his seat and stood up unwillingly. The white haired man looked at him again and took a deep breath.

"Clamp, would you mind explaining" The scientist nodded.

"Thran, what caused the holo-trainer's malfunction was a misconnected plug, the one used for the decoding devise." Thran tried to picture what Clamp had just described to him. A misconnection would explain the sparks and the fact that it wouldn't shut down from the panel. Little by little the main picture was starting to get crystal clear for the defender.

"Are you trying to say that it was my fault for what happened to Yuki and the other?" Thran said sitting himself back in the seat.

"Listen Thran, you and me are the only ones who have any idea of how the holo-trianer works and I haven't revised it ever since the day you asked me if you could study it and download the information," Clamp said calmly while Thran began to panic.

"But, but I couldn't have! I'm sure I haven't... I couldn't have...I couldn't have, could I?" the boy said confused and frustrated though lowering his voice at the end. "...could I?" Thran was sure he couldn't have made made such a beginner's mistake when it came to electronics, but what if he had been distracted? What if he was really the couprite? The more he thought about it the more he was starting to convince himself that he was the one responsible for all this mes, not to mention his little cousin getting hurt. Who else was there. He was completely sure that there was no way Clamp could have done it. That left him and only him. The boy never felt guiltier in his life. Aarch, feeling sympathy for Thran came closer and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know you would never have done this on purpose, don't doubt that. And I also know that everyone makes mistakes every once is a while...Still what you did was really dangerous for you and your teammates and that's nothing I can let slip. Do you understand now why I decided to suspend you?" The defender just nodded not saying a word. "If you have any objectives fill free to say."

"No coach, can I go to bed?"

"Of course you. Get some sleep. You still need to go to practice! Understood!" Aarch said with a firm jet soft voice.

"Yes coach," Thran said getting up and leaving the room. Clamp followed the boy with his eyes and when the door closed the scientist moved his sight to Aarch.

"Do you think we were fair enough, he had no back thoughts to this," Clamp said fixing his glasses.

"I feel bad too. He's not a bad kid. Still it had to be done." Clamp agreed but couldn't help but feel relieved. If it was Thran messing with the machine then that meant that no one else got the information from the holo-trainer. Aarch took the diskette and placed it in his pocked. If only the two man knew that the video they've just seen was from the day before Mark...

Thran entered in his and his brother's room. It atmosphere was quiet except for Ahito's snoring which was a noise all too familiar for the defender. He looked at the messy floor. He had forgotten all about that. Either ways he wasn't in the mood for cleaning right now, he would just do it in the morning. _If _he could even sleep. He entered in the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. His eyes were red, probably from the computer game. The defender put some water on his face and then headed to bed. He didn't even bothered lifting the sheets he just threw himself like a sack of potatoes. Still it took him a lot of time before he could fall asleep.

(in the morning)

Ahito woke up with his usual long yawn. He scratched his head only to find his goggles. He had forgotten to take them off before going to bed resulting in two circle like marks on his forehead. Looking around the room he expected to see his brother awake coming out of the shower but instead he saw him still in bed. Getting out of bed Ahito kicked a soda can which redirected his attention to the floor. No wonder his brother was still sleeping, from the looks of things he had gone to sleep late. The goalie took the covers from his bed and placed them over his brother since he was sleeping on top of his own. Then as quietly as possible he picked up the mess and tiptoed out of the room. A half and hour later Thran woke up not rested at all. All the time he was thinking that his actions got his cousin hurt, and one of his friends electrocuted, well maybe that was more Micro's fault than his own. Still, things could have been much worse. Getting out of bed he went directly to take a bath not even noticing the room was in order.

(in the dining room)

The dining room was as lively as away. Mark and Micro Ice were having a who can eat more pancakes competition while the girls were laughing at them commenting what pigs the boys were. D'Jok was the judge and the one who came up with the whole idea. And Ahito, well as always he was sleeping his head miraculously inches from his plate of pancakes with loads of syrup. Thran walked in the room and sat down next to his brother. In all the commotion it seemed like he was unnoticed. He took a plate of food but didn't have any appetite.

"Thran you up!" The defender lifted his head to meet with Yuki's smiling face. "How did you sleep?" Thran moved his sight yet again to the plate in front of him embarrassed.

"What's wrong with you?" D'Jok said interrupting the eating game which needed to be stopped because the two competitors looked like they are going to be sick at any moment.

"I'm suspended from the next match..." The room went silent fast. What? Before someone could ask for an explanation Thran continued. "...I'm sorry the holo-trainer's malfunction was my fault! That's why I'm suspended!" The defender didn't know if he should have told that but they would find out sooner or later. Mark who was taking a sip out of his coffee felt the liquid get stuck in his throat. _"Aarch blamed him?" _

"Your fault? Really?" Mei asked with disbelief.

"I seem to have misconnected a plug and I got you hurt! I'm really sorry!" Yuki knew his cousin well and even if she got hurt she couldn't stay mad at him, currently she had a score to settle with the other one.

"Thran, stop apologising! No one's perfect and I'm fine!"

"Everyone! To the holo-trainer! Time to train!" Aarch's voice echoed braking the unfinished conversation.

The holo-trainer was completely functional and the training session was more difficult to make up for the lost time but nothing they haven't done before. After training the coach had dismissed them with a speech about the oncoming semifinal a discussion with did not include Thran seeing that he wouldn't be playing in that specific match. His place would be taken by Tia and in Tia's place would play Yuki. It was almost noon now and no one mentioned again the conversation that took place at breakfast. Thran was currently sitting at his desk finishing his computer game hopping it would distract him. After hours of tapping keys though he felt as bored as ever. A walk on Genessis might clear his head. He could even see the others who went to a some sort of club on the west side of the star sidelight station.

(1 hour later)

Thran was walking with slow step between the habitants and visitors of Genessis. He turn out to be right, the walk really did clear his head but when it came to finding the others it was a complete fail. He managed to get to the club but found it closed do to some fighting incident that wrecked the sound system or so did the ten foot bodyguard in black told him right before he asked him for his autograph. It was weird to see such a big man get this excited over a simple signature. He must have really been a fan! Exhausted Thran got a drink to go and was now walking to the hotel. On his way back someone bumped into him and both fell to the grown.

"I'm sorry! Oh my, I'm so sorry!" a woman voice came to Thran's ears "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry" the snow kid answered without having seen who the girl was.

"Damn!" she said out of nowhere and stood up quickly looking around. "Damned it I lost him!" Thran stood up and could finally see her face. The girl stared back at him than exclaimed, "Oh it you, am.. Thran was it, right? From the Snow Kids."

"Ya..." Thran stood kind of frozen. Of all the people he never expected to bump into San, the Speeds' attacker. "It's me." He couldn't recognize her at first because the girl was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and dark glasses. She was still turning her head from left to right searching for something or someone. "Don't mind me asking but who exactly did you lose?"

"Oh Kean, I'm stalking him," the girl answered like this wasn't strange at all. Realising the other's confusion she decided to add a some details. "Well, it's a longer story than this. Want to sit and talk?I can use a different opinion on the subject," she said smiling. Thran agreed and the two sat on a bench near the end of the walk way.

"You see Kean has been acting really strange this few days, in fact one night he returned from somewhere furious and since then he's been impossible. Just now we were at this club, he was at the bar when someone came up to him and told him something about there being _another one_ tonight and if he wanted to go see how the pros did it. Afterwards, he laugh at Kean and the two got into a fight and they had to close the establishment. Since he refused to give me an explanation and took off, I borrowed these clothes from a friend and ran after him. And that's it," she finished expecting the other's comment. Instead Thran was staring at her not even blinking. "Look I better go.. see you.." she said and stood up but before she could run Thran grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just thinking about what you explained. Are you sure they said that there would be _another one tonight_?" San nodded "And did anybody by any chance use the word _Netherball_?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I sounds familiar. Why? What's Netherball?"

"It's sport event played or at least used to be played in a sphere located in the underneaths of Genessis. It's a one on one, brutal, no-ruled duel between two players. The one who makes the most goals wins." San stared in amusement.

"Have you ever been to one of those events?"

"Once, we went there to bring back a teammate who got raped up playing it. It's nothing good I can tell you that."

"Do you remember how to get there?"

"I think so... I think it's was near from where we are.."Thran thought for a moment "In fact is just a few blocks straight from here." San turned to where the snow kid was pointing. It was just where she last saw Kean head to.

"Lets go!"

(10 minutes later)

The stalking duo were hiding behind the edge of a building observing the entry to the tunnel that led to the Sphere.

"There sure is something going in there. That's the sixth guy go enter in the last five minutes. Do you think we should go in?" Thran asked.

"Of course we're going in! I didn't come here for nothing! Now's our chance! Just act natural!"

"What are you getting so worked up about? It's not like we going in there to steal!" Thran responded as he was being pushed out of the hiding place by a very enthusiastic San. He wasn't sure if she appreciated his company or just needed a partner in crime. With his luck it would probably be the second one. By the side of the entrance there was a robot pretending to be a piece of scrap metal left to rot. The robot used his eye to scan the two incoming visitors secretly.

_"First: female, sunglasses, tall...Description no match. Access: APPROVED!"_

_"Second: male, short hair, winter coat...ALERT! ALERT! Description match! Identity: Thran, Snow Kids defender! Access: DENIED!"_

Unknowing what the robots were planning Thran and San walked in the tunnel. Once out of sight, the scrap robot sent out a signal to the rest of robots guarding the tunnel. The first one pressed a hidden switch on the wall and a door closed the straight path to the Sphere while a new door opened on the right making it the only possible direction to take. The others did practically the same thing depending on their position. By the time the whose diverting routine was done the defender and the attacker reached the first decoy.

"Are you sure it's on the right?"

"Not exactly. I'm sure this was the correct tunnel but this..." Thran said scratching his head.

"Let's keep going. There's no other path to follow anyway," San said turning right with Thran walking close behind her. A few more inexplicable turns and the two were starting to wonder.

"Something's off, we should be going down not going up?" the snow kids stated.

"Look there's a light up ahead, we finally reached it!" For the two's bid surprise, once out of the tunnel they found themselves on a Genessis' street.

"What is this? Weren't we supposed to go to the duel thing if we followed the path? Maybe it was the wrong entry after all!"

"No, it couldn't have been! I'm sure!" Thran stopped for a minute. "Lets get back go the beginning" San agreed not really understanding what the other had in mind. They were about to go back the tunnel but it seemed to have closed up.

"What did just happen?" ...

...

A/N End of episode 15. Hope you liked it, and as always fell free to tell me what you think can be improved or so. The next episode will take place at the same day seen from the other's point of view.

EPISODE 16: THE INFORMATION!


	16. Chapter 16: The information

A/N Hello! This episode is the same day, well night, from the previous one but seen from different points of view. Hope you like it!

...

Episode 16: The information.

(on Genesis)

Mark, Micro Ice, Yuki, Ahito, D'Jok and Mei were on their way to a club Mei's manager had recommended as the latest of the latest, and as a side bonus, he had given her VIP entries. Not that they needed them anyway as the minute the guards saw them they were literally pushed inside.

"This place is amazing! I've never seen such a club!" Yuki couldn't help to but scream at the top of her lungs. "It's too bad Tia didn't want to came she would have loved it!"

"She's been sobbing ever since Rocket left again. I can't recognize her any more. She always wants to be alone and hardly ever goes out now, and if she does, I have no idea where she disappears to," Mei said sitting herself at a round furry couch which changed colours every now and then.

"Ya, and the thing with Thran. It's really unbelievable isn't it!" D'Jok said but his voice was silenced by the loud music.

"What did you say?" Micro asked.

"I said, I can't believe that Thran is the one responsible for... !"

"What?"

"I SAID.." D'Jok was about to shout now slightly frustrated when he was stopped by Ahito.

"Don't bother. Lets dance!" the goalie suggested smiling at the other teen who decided to follow and so did the rest. Micro Ice was about to ask Yuki for a dance but Mark beat him to it so the abandoned snow kid sat down next to Mei trying to dissimulate his annoyance.

The night was undergoing and the snow kids' group was having a really great time. All the cocktails were on the house and to music was perfect to bust all the moves you wanted. On the other side of the club, by the bar, were Kean, San and some of their other teammates along with some friends and fans. The goalie was sipping from his drink when a drunk alien sat next to him laughing. Unknowingly for the speed his new neighbour had made a bet with his as well drunken friends if he could make the GF player mad enough for them to take a picture and sell it for some cash.

"Nice party they got going on here ain't it?" the alien said placing one hand on Kean's shoulder not noticing the intimidating look that the other was giving him. "...You know this is nothing compared to the excitement of a Neitherball match ha.. you should know..." The goalie didn't like where the conversation was going to so he decided to end it quickly, before San, who was standing next to him, found out anything she didn't need to know.

"Hey buddy, how about you going over there before I get mad, ha?" the speed said making sure his treat was made clear to the annoying presence that was sitting on the next chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." the alien said taking his hand off the other and laughing at the same time,"... you still haven't got over the lost have you? Well it wasn't a lost actually, it was a head first defeat! Ha, ha ha!" The laughter made the speed angry beyond control. "I had never seen Rocket humiliate someone this much before you! Haha!" The goalie had reached his boiling point. He stood up fast and took the alien by his shirt. By that time a circle of curious bystanders had already formed. San was shocked by Kean's behaviour and wanted to stop him before he did anything stupid but was pushed aside by the crowd.

"What did you just say!" the goalie roared in the other's face.

"You know very well. Oh and by the way there's another one tonight. You should go and see how the pros do it!" Kean lifted his fist in a striking position but was interrupted by a flash-light coming from a camera which obviously belonged to one of the alien's bet friends. As the goalie's attention was shifted to the public the circle of spectators dismantled quickly leaving the paparazzi wonna be open. Kean was strong enough to lift the alien by the shirt and throw him at the other, both colliding full force with a big state of the art speaker. For the club's owner, it seemed a pretty good idea to put the main ultra new, colour shifting speakers in a concentric form and name the aria _'dance your all floor'_ but it resulted in all of the speakers falling down like domino pieces. Luckily no one was hurt besides the duo. The crash made the music stop and security moved in. Kean was about to finish what he had started but was successfully stopped by San.

"What the hell's the matter with you! Why did you have to do that?" she said frustrated yet kind of scared.

"It's none of your business" he answered and pulled the girl off of him. A security man came and asked Kean to leave and so he did not minding to explain his actions. A voice on a microphone told people to please excuse the inconveniences and that the club will have to close for repairs. San was stood for a moment then out of the blue she grabbed the sunglasses off one of her friends' head and took a teammate's sweatshirt that was resting on one of the chairs.

"I'm borrowing this ok?" she said and ran off through the exit not even waiting a response.

(several minuets later outside of the club)

"Man! Why does something like this always has to happen when we're having so much fun!" Micro complained.

"Ya! It was great!" Mark added dissimulating a dance move that looked something like the moonwalk.

"So what do you want to do now?" D'Jok asked the rest.

"I think I'm off to bed," Ahito said stretching his arms over his head.

"To bed? But you slept half the time we were inside!" Micro said.

"The cushions of the couch were too comfortable, I couldn't help it," the boy said scratching the back of his head, "and beside I want to see how Thran is going."

"That's my cousin. You know what I'm coming with you. There's a movie they air tonight I'd like to see," Yuki said smiling. Micro Ice thought this might be his opportunity to get some alone time with Yuki so he suggested coming along and was very happy when the goalie accepted delighted. This left the group divided between Ahito, Yuki and Micro who returned to the hotel and D'Jok, Mei and Mark who decided to continue the night out.

(meanwhile, somewhere on Genesis)

Ben entered in the room he usually met with Harris. The room was empty so Ben thought his boss was probably in the humongous lab on the other side of wall but he had no idea how to open the entrance.

"What goes that old geezer want with me anyway. I delivered the information. Couldn't he just not bother me for like a day or two..." the boy said to himself. "Now lets see, how do I get this open...there are no buttons, no bookcases... damn, what did that old geezer do last time?" he said inspecting the wall which he had seen open once. "Here goes nothing! Open Sesame!" Nothing happened. "How dumb am I to expect that might actually work!"

"Apparently a lot!" Harris who was just coming in the room said, "but we don't have time to disgust this now, follow me." Harris opened the entrance to the lab and made a hand sign to Ben to go after him. They walked to who seemed to be the head scientist, and probably the only one who was enjoying his job.

"I'm here, oh and I brought the brat," Harris said pointing at Ben who didn't really pay much attention since he was too busy checking out the lab.

"Why hello Mr Harris. You're right on time, I've just finished analysing the information you gave me and I think I may have something that will interest you," professor Sanders said.

"Talk."

"See,..." the scientist stopped in his tracks noticing Ben's lack of interest "young man, are you listening?"

"Should I be?" the boy asked annoyed.

"In fact, you should. That's why I asked Mr Harris to bring you here... See," the man began displaying a hologram of flux patterns, "...I've managed to gather this patterns from the information. They correspond to the patterns a regular flux makes in this case the breath."

"So? What's so special about them?" Harris asked.

"Nothing at all!"

"What do you mean nothing! Is this why you made me came all the way over here!" said Harris angrily.

"No, wait wait!" the man pressed something and a new pattern line appeared totally different from the rest. "This is what I called you for. This pattern is off the scale, it took me hours to find it was even there. It was almost like it was undetectable!" Hearing that rang a bell in Harris' head. "It's a flux totally different from the breath. It looks like it's artificially made! Isn't that fascinating!" the man said excited as ever but seeing the pour reaction from his listeners he continued calmly. "That's where you come in boy. I need you to find all the info on any man made fluxes, if there is some. Anything at all that I can work with!" Ben nodded.

"You can cancel your search professor," Harris said getting closer to the screen, " what you have in your hands is metaflux. You were on the right path Sanders, it's a synthetic flux developed by two scientists years back. Tell me who was in the trainer when the reading was took?"

"Let me see what I can do... here." A video of Ahito displaying the breath appeared.

"Great! Now tell me doctor, if I get you a real sample of that flux could you make a devise that could track any other existence of it?"

"Am.. I could try."

"Fine,.. Ben!" Harris said turning over to his assistant, "New assignment! Get me this brat to the Sphere! I'll provide you with anything you might need, but you are going to have to do it as discrete as possible. You understand!"

"I think so, but do you know what you're asking me to do?"

"Getting into people's heads was what you did best wasn't it?" Harris said mockingly.

"Getting into heads, not taking heads!"

"You'll think of something and I want the job done as soon as possible!" Harris demanded _"The metaflux! If I can get my hands on the rest of it and the flux I have gathered from Blaylock and the one I'm gathering right now in the Sphere, soon my play will be complete to take form and the galaxy will be under my will!" ..._

(in the Snow Kids' hotel)

The trio arrived not long after Thran had left. Ahito decided to go directly to bed having had enough excitement for one day. On the other hand, Yuki and Micro were getting ready for the movie. It was supposed to be some robot war fic that Yuki had waited to see for decades. The two met in the big TV room. Yuki was in charge of getting drinks and Micro Ice was trusted with popcorn. As the boy came into the room he saw Yuki smiling at him and completely lost his footwork. You'd think that those things didn't happen to professional athletes but that wasn't the same for Micro Ice. One of the two packages of popcorn managed ok while the other rained down spreading all over the floor. _"Why do I always get so nervous around her! God, she probably thinks I'm a cluts!"_ the boy thought ashamed as he started to clean up the mess he made.

"Micro, you're such a cluts!" Yuki laugh as she bent down to help her clumsy companion.

"I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter, come on the movie's about to start!" the goalie said and handed over a can of soda to Micro Ice. The attacker was surprised when Yuki sat down close to him, I mean the room was pretty big when there was no one else but jet she sat next to him.

"Listen Yuki, am... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead!" she said channel surfing for the one the supposed movie was on.

"Why did you play in the match if your shoulder still hurt?" Yuki was kind of caught off guard with the question but decided to spill.

"Well, you see...Ok promise me that if I tell you you wont tell anyone else!" she said serious whitch caught Micro off guard who was just expecting a simple answer.

"Of course, you can tell me anything. So what is it?"

"I played because I didn't want Ahito to play," she said fast.

"Okay... " the boy said confused, "I know it's not easy to wanting to play full time and not being able but you know..." he had no idea how to finish the sentence.

"Oh you didn't get me right. What I meant to say was I didn't want him to play because he's still sick but hides it!"

"I didn't know. We need to talk to Thran, he'll get some sense into him!"

"No! That's exactly the person who mustn't know! Look... can I trust you not to say a word to anyone and back me up if need?" Micro didn't think before answering.

"You can count on me to back you up!"

"Thank you very much!" the girl smiled and gave the boy a big hug almost making the snow kid spill his drink "I knew I could trust you!"

"Don't be silly, you can always trust me..." Micro Ice responded hugging Yuki back.

(meanwhile in a Genesis café)

Tia was sitting in the café she saw Rocket for the last time. In her hands there was a cup of cocoa which had cooled down long ago but she didn't seem to notice. In fact she was very little aware of the world surrounding her. The only time she got distracted was when she could swear she saw Thran out the window but she was probably mistaken since there was someone with dark glasses she didn't knew running next to him. A part from that there was only one thing she could really think of and that one thing was Rocket. She remembered how happy they both were on the very night he had disappeared. Right here on this very table, drinking coffee and smiling. Tia couldn't get it in her mind how things turn out the way the did and what bugged her the most was _why._ It just didn't have any logical explanation, or at least none she could except as valid. There was something wrong with the whole thing and the snow kid was going crazy thinking about it.

Lost in her thoughts Tia didn't notice that the bar tender was watching her constantly. Finally he decided to get closer. Throwing a towel on his shoulder he went over to Tia's table and smiled.

"Hey there, you're that snow kid aren't you? I remember you from last time!" the man said friendly.

"Ya.. it me. I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember you back," she answered trying to return to reality.

"Don't worry about it. That cocoa of yours looks quite cold, don't it? Let me warm it up for you." The bartender took the cup Tia had just let go of.

"That's ok, I think I'm not going to drink it anyway," the girl said getting up.

"Oh but I insist! Besides, cocoa is good for calming the nerves," the man added smiling "..come with me to the bar." Tia didn't understand why this man was being so friendly to her but something told her she could trust him. Once at the bar, the bartender give Tia a new cup of warm brown liquid which she drank in a moment. The man smiled at her.

"Don't mind me asking but where's your little boyfriend? The news have it he's quit your team. It that true?" Tia placed her chin in her hands and said sadly.

"Unfortunately that's true, and we have no idea where he ran off to..." The bartender looked around and got closer to Tia.

"Listen, it's probably none of my business, but I want to show you something. Follow me to the storage room." the man said with low voice getting the snow kid's full attention.

(inside the storage room)

"What did you wanted to show me?" The man looked through his bag and took out a sheet of paper which he handed over to Tia. The girl stared at it in confusion. It was a file on Rocket. "What's this?"

"See, I don't know if you remember but last time you were here there was a man sitting at the bar..." Tia shook her head "...a brat about your age, black hair..." The girl continued puzzled until she finally remembered those few insignificant seconds she was Ben. "That piece of paper fell from him... and after you left he went after your boyfriend." Tia went from confusion to shock. "Look, he might be just a crazy fan for all I know..."

"I'm not that sure... see Rocket disappeared the night we were last here..." Before the bartender could say anything Tia continued. "Now everything makes more sense, but what has he gotten into!"

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have shown you this.."

"No, no! Thank you very much for giving me this. Now I know he hadn't just abandoned me and I'll do everything I can to find him!" Tia said motivated as if the life energy she lost was returning to her. "I've got to go now, but thank you again mr..."

"Call me Otto. If need anything fell free to look for me and be careful!" Tia thanked him again and left the café. She folded the sheet of paper and placed it in her pocket. Unknowingly for her, she was observed the hole time by a flying camera that followed her every move.

...

A/N Well that's the end of episode 16. Two new characters in this one but I don't expect them to enter much.

EPISODE 17: THE SEMIFINAL


	17. Chapter 17: The Snow Kids vs the Xenons!

The Semifinal. The Snow Kids vs The Xenons!

(in the training room)

The air in the room was filled with tension and it wasn't too surprising. Only a few minutes before the game the snow kids couldn't help but worry what will the outcomes of the match be. On one hand they had already played against the Xenons and won, barely maybe but still. On the other, now the lizards had all the more reasons to want to completely annihilate the champs. A voice on the speakers announced the players should get to the platform. Thran waved goodbye as he wished the best of luck to his team. In the control-room Clamp seemed to be really nervous, a thing which didn't go unnoticed by Aarch.

"Clamp is there something wrong?" The scientist turned to face his friend and frowned.

"Of course there is! This is the samifinal and we're playing without our best defender! How can you be so calm!" Clamp shouted bringing down his hands down hard on his keyboard. Aarch took a deep breath.

"Because I believe in them and their skills. I know they can make it because they're a team," the coach's expression changed, "besides, if the snow kids in this formation can't win, they'll stand no chance against the Speeds in the final. That's why this is more of a test to see if they are up to the challenge." Clamp stood puzzled. When had this individual thought of all that? There was no way to stay at the same frequency as Aarch that was for sure.

"I just wish you could think more about the present from time to time!"

"Now lets concentrate, they have already begun."

_"Welcome sport fans! The match's just under way and seeing those two teams on the field we can assure you we're going to be in for a lot of excitement! I can barely control myself!" _said Cally squishing the life out of her microphone.

_"We know Cally," _Nork added smirking at his colleague,_ "but other that, the question is where on Earth is Thran, the snow kids top defender?"_ Nork noticed.

_"Now that you mentioned it, but we've had no information on injury or of the sort so it could be a possible strategy of Aarches." _

_"One a little too risky if you ask me, hope he knows what he's doing."..._

(on the field)

The ball had been just send flying in the air but neither D'Jok nor Luur jumped to receive it, instead when it bounced of the glass floor the two's feet collided crushing the ball with incredible force. As expected when it came to strength D'Jok couldn't step on Luur's little finger. After Luur sent the ball flying at one of he's teammates he stood and smirked at the snow kids' captain. The difference from last time the two teams faced off could be noticed from the beginning and the most significant was that this time all of the Xenons were playing from the start, they had learned their lesson. The other big problem the champs had to deal with was not having Rocket around. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't intimidated by their green opponent. D'Jok hated to admit but he could really use the former captain's help on this one. Leaving his thoughts and fears behind D'Jok ran back in the game to help the others recover the ball. Easier said than done.

(mean while underneath Genesis)

_"Tia!" Rocket shouted at Harris who held the girl close to him bounding her in a head lock. "Let her go! Let her go you maniac!" The white haired man smiled mockingly his eyes piercing though the boy. _

_"Rocket! Help me!" Tia tried to scream but was quickly silenced when the grip on her neck tightened. _

_"Tia!" Rocket clenched his teeth in anger and despair. Harris smirked yet again but this time looking at the girl. He lighted his sight to Rocket and said laughing. _

_"You want me to give her to you..." The snow kid nodded unconsciously. "Then here you go," Harris led go of the girl and walked back. "All yours!" The two lovers though that the torture had finally ended and the only thing they wanted to do was to hug each other and never let go but as Tia took her first step of freedom a deep hole opened under her feet. There was no time to avoid it. The girl fell in front her boyfriend's shocked eyes. The boy felt his breath cease that very moment. Harris laughed wildly. _

_"TIA!"_

"Ah!" Rocket woke up in cold sweat, scared and disorientated. When he finally remembered where he was but at the same time he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. In fact there was a lot more noise and to top that the air smelled funny.

"You're awake!" Rocked stood up and finally saw who the intruder was.

"Ben! What the hell are you going in here? It's not enough I have to be held against my will I have to stand your face too?" the snow kid roared annoyed.

"Grumpy aren't we..." Ben said emotionless "Instead of nagging you should be thanking me. I thought you might wanna watch the game so I brought you a TV," he continued pointing at a portable holo-tv that was displaying the match. "I had to argue with that old geezer for half an hour!"

"Like I'll thank you for anything! I didn't ask you." Rocket pointed out ", and would you mind putting that out there's little air here as it is."

"Fine, fine..." Ben growled and turned back to the television. "...the match just started so you didn't miss much." Rocket's attention was diverted from the annoying person in his presence and on to his team. It had been quite a while since he had seen them.

(back on the field)

It was a fierce battle to say the least. The ball was flying to one end to the other as the opponents were trying to gain leadership of the game but apparently the two teams were quite equally skilled. It had been 30 minutes of play already and the score hadn't changed. With all their hard effort the snow kids were getting tired, every single one of them.

"Mark pass the ball! I'm open!" Micro Ice shouted as he was in good position and very close to the net. Mark jumped up as high as he could and kicked the ball over to his awaiting teammate. Micro jumped as well and with a back flip shoot at goal. Unfortunately the Xenons' goalie stopped the ball with ease.

"Damn!" the attacker cursed angrily.

"That was a good intent Micro but try no to be so predictable in the future, got it!" Aarch spoke in the boy's ear set.

"This is hopeless we'll never score like this!" Yuki complained and most of her frustration came from not being able to do a thing. Playing midfielder wasn't her speciality and it was driving her crazy!

"Ok, ok we NEED a strategy. If we continue the same way they are going to beat us." The captain of the team said to the others but his speech was interrupted by a lizard flying over his head. "I say we try changing our moves, like we did in practice. Anything that might surprise them and give us an opening." D'Jok continued through the communicators.

"Fine!" (everyone)

The ball was back at Xenons possession as they decided to pass it around which looked more as if the lizards were trying to mock the snow kids than that they were playing football. After a couple of minutes of the same, Luur finally decided it was time to attack. He charged straight at Ahito. On his way he literally ran over Tia and Mei and left them both on the ground patting for air. He aimed for the top and of the net, a move a little too risky given the power of the shot. Ahito calculated the trajectory of the ball and launched himself after it using the breath. The snow kids' goalkeeper managed to catch the ball, hugging it tightly but the force was too strong and Ahito hit his back on the metal bar of his goal hard enough to bend it slightly. The boy than surprisingly landed to his feet with the precious round object still in his arms.

"I'm definitely NOT doing thatagain!" the goalie joked as he was trying to get his breath to normal.

"You ok?" Yuki asked as she approached her cousin.

"I'm fine. Could have been worse..." the boy answered smiling sarcastically despite the fact he couldn't feel most his upper body.

The ball was back in the game and the snow kids were on the move with their tactic. First, D'Jok decided to pass the ball to Tia using Rocket's _'ballerina' _spin. The girl then too decided to use the same spin to pass to Mark. The thing about the spin was that the opponent didn't have a clear view of the other player's feet, neither of the ball, so it was hard to tell which way he was going to shoot and Mark noticed that. The midfielder used it to get to move forward on the field. His strategy was working until a xenon smashed into him and knocked him down. Fortunately, the robo-ref judged correctly and gave the xenon a red card and a free kick for the snow kids.

"Is Mark ok?" Aarch asked concerned Dame Symbai who was checking the boy's condition on her monitor.

"He took a big hit but he'll be fine for now, he can rest in half time."

On the field the players were taking their places for the kick. D'Jok was the one who got to do the honours. He was getting into position when Mark stopped him.

"D'Jok, I don't think that the direct approach is going to work against this guys," Mark spoke quietly.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to score or something?" the captain replied a little pissed.

"No, not that! What I was referring to was to trick them. Look Rocket's move is quite affective. Let's use it. We can pass the ball around a little then aim for goal." D'Jok was finally starting to see Mark's point.

"Ok, I'm up for it." D'Jok nodded in agreement. Tia, Yuki and Micro Ice nodded as well. It seemed that they already knew about the plan. Mark smiled and stepped back leaving his captain to initiate his grand idea. Meanwhile, Luur was having his own little chat with his teammates. Thankfully that kept him distracted in a way he didn't notice what the snow kids were planning. The time had come. D'Jok charged at the ball as if he was going to shoot but instead his foot passed over the ball and kicked it backwards to Mark. He span fast and kicked the ball to Tia. Imitating him she passed it to Micro Ice and so on. Looked from above it was similar to watching a pinball table with people. This move was so confusing that the xenons pretty much couldn't do anything about it. Even Luur was running in circles trying to recover the ball but with no luck at all. In the end Micro Ice spin-passed the ball to Tia and she sent it straight at the net. It was 100% clean shot which in normal conditions the goalie would have stopped easily. 1:0 Snow Kids!

_"Goooaaaaal Snow Kids! And I can't believe my eyes. What a play. What a play!"_ The first to comment was surprisingly Nork and he was more excited than Cally had ever seen the man.

_"I couldn't have said it better. After all this time of neck to neck the Snow Kids finally take the lead with one of their amazing strategies! The champs have yet again proven they're worthy of their title!" _

The snow kids celebrated wildly, jumping and hugging each other. Luur was observing them and rage was starting to get the better of him. The strong player was a good sport but right now 'fair play' was the last thing on his mind.

(meanwhile, on Genesis)

Sinedd was sitting in the big TV room in his hotel watching the game. He was alone because all his other teemmates decided to go out but he wasn't in the mood for it. More over lately he didn't have as much energy for some reason but he just blamed it on the lack of sleep, in the days he even admitted he felt tired. The shadow was concentrated on the match when Artegor walked in the room and sat next to the boy and took off his sunglasses.

"What do you want, coach?" Sinedd asked after a while annoyed of the silence. Didn't respond immediately.

"I was looking for you. I'm quite disappointed with you. You haven't been doing great in practice and you seem distracted all the time. Is there something the matter?" the man spoke calmly but with authority in his voice.

"Nope." Artegor was frustrated by the lack of interest he received from the boy.

"I'm serious Sinedd, what's up with you. If you keep acting like that you'll drag the whole team with you and that's not something I'm willing to tolerate." Artegor wanted to sound tough so that the boy couldn't detect how concerned he actually was for him. He didn't want to sound like his father but like a coach which proved to be more difficult than he imagined. It was just that Artegor saw so much of himself in the boy.

"I'm fine! End of discussion!" Sinedd really hated being nagged. Artegor took a deep breath and relaxed on the sofa. "Aren't you finished?"

"Yep!"

"So? Aren't you leaving?" Sinedd asked.

"Why? I want to watch the game too..." the man answered not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Fine!" It felt quite odd for his coach to act this way, and he didn't mind much. In fact, for the first time he was actually thankful for the company.

(back on the field)

The snow kids' celebration was cut short when the ball was returned to play and Luur had a fold of it. He charged a long side two of his teemmates. The trio advanced quickly. D'Jok tried to stop them but the xenon an the left froze him with his flux. Marc came to the rescue but suffered the same fate. This put Mei and Tia on the alert. There were three angry lizards coming their way and they were clueless as for how to keep them off goal. Tia and Mei united their flux and made a big size blue shield.

"Let's hope this works!" Mei said just before they were attacked by the paralysing green flux coming from Luurs' two helpers. While Tia and Mei were struggling to maintain their positions in the two on two battle Luur jumped up and aimed for goal. The xenon and Ahito were again face to face. Before shooting, Luur powered up as much as he could. His body was overflowing with flux when his foot met the ball and sent it towards the snow kids' goalkeeper. Ahito didn't have time to react before the wind wave from the ball that passed inches from his head knocked him down.

The entire stadium went silent and so did all the players on the field. Ahito stood up wobbly and noticed all that everyone was looking his way. Confused the boy turned around and stood in shook.

"What the HELL!" Ahito discovered what was so interesting. His goal was gone. It got blown away by the force of the shot. Luur landed hard on the glass floor, shaking it violently. The lizard then looked up at his opponents and smiled.

"See you in the second half.." he said and turned to hear his teammates' compliments.

The snow kids gathered together as the flying platform came to pick them up. Micro Ice and Yuki helped Tia and Mei stand up while D'Jok was trying to cheer up Ahito. The team retrieved to the locker room completely crushed. The second half was yet to be played but the odds weren't looking good for the snow kids. At 1:1 nothing was certain...

...

The end of episode 17! Hope you liked it and THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO KEEP READING THIS STORY! For the thousandth time, very sorry it took so long (I have no excuse...) and as always feel free to tell me what you think of it. It's really appreciated.

EPISODE 18: THE SNOW KIDS VS THE XENONS 2!


	18. Chapter 18: The snow kids vs the Xenons2

Episode 18: The snow kids vs the Xenons 2!

(in the snow kids locker room)

It was only half time but all the players felt as if they have already played an entire match and more. Aarch came in followed as always by Clamp and Symbai, who quickly ran over to see if anyone needed medical attention.

"That was an impressive first half, you did well!" Aarches words weren't fully accepted as everyone saw what happened at the end. "...Look I can see you're disappointed but don't let Luur intimidate you. That's what he wants and you mustn't let him. He is just a player like any other! End of story!"

Clamp decided to intervene.

"He's right you know. You managed to completely fool him and score, didn't you? That proves he's not invincible!"

Even so the mood didn't change much. The room was full of glum faces and tired eyes.

"Rest for now, gane back your energy and show them what the snow kids are made of!" Aarch exclaimed but it was like telling a joke at a nursery home. At that point another member joined the assembly with a wild entrance.

"You guys were awesome, using Rocket's move like that!" Thran shouted loudly. "You sure showed them!" The defender's happy mode wasn't well accepted as he saw the state his teammates were. "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you think is the matter Thran, haven't you been watching?" Mei couldn't hold back her frustration any more.

"Yes, I was and I think you and Tia should work together more. And Ahito!" Thran said turning over to his brother who woke up violently from his nap. "Stop day dreaming and watch your goal, or else you might never see it again, talking literally!" Everyone stared at Thran with amusement. When had he become so bossy, in a funny way, since his commands didn't seem serious at all. It was the boost of energy witch everyone wanted. No one ever thought that Thran would ever be so much of help when he talked, that was most due to when he spoke about something it was either electronics or cheesy love advise which didn't help anyone much.

"Ow ya! You think you can do any better there smart guy?" D'Jok said playful hitting the defender on the back. "It's harder on the field you know!"

"The fact is it a good opportunity to show them how a true player does it," Aarch said partly jokingly but something in his voice tone led on he was dead serious. Thran couldn't believe it.

"A..are you sure? What about the punishment?"

"I think you've had enough, but lets see what the others have to say about it. Any objections?" As expected Aarches question wasn't defined by anyone. "Than it's done. You're going in the second half. Just don't make me regret my decision and don't think I've gone soft or anything you're going to make up the lack of punishment with extra training! Is that a deal?" Thran smiled as answer.

"A.O.K. Sarge!"

"Stop goofing around, both of you! It's time to go!" The coach and player's 'bonding' time was cut short by Clamp. After having growled the team's technician turned to face Aarch. "Thank you for finally coming to your senses!"

(on the field)

The two teams were yet again face to face and the air felt so dense you could cut it with a knife but this time the Snow Kids weren't willing to get run over like before. Unfortunately, their opponents felt exactly the same way.

_"Here we are Ladies and Gentleman. We're proud to present you the second half of this amazing match between the Snow Kids and the Xenons!"_ Cally spoke as excised as ever, nothing surprising for her character. _"Let's hope this half is going to be as amazing as the last one."_

_"It's true that we've seen some excellent plays but the thing that worries me is for things getting a little too rough out there. Both teams have proved their skill but right now the game may be based __on pure strength of resistances and that's when things get out of control. I'm not sure that this is the champs' good side"_ Nork quickly objected and earned himself a hostile look from his college. Even in the worse of cases Cally could never lose her faith in the Aquilien team and this wasn't going to change by simple words.

As every beginning the ball was the main protagonist. Once returning from it's short flight it was met by D'Jock's foot which went pass Luur's head just by near inches. This one swip movement gave the Snow Kids the most needed first lead. The ball was now sent to Mark who kicked it to Micro Ice. The attack was on! The trio was backed up by Tia who caught up with them from the behind. She was more than ready for action!

As expected the xenons didn't take too much time to respond to their adversaries. In fact they had a strategy of their own for this half and the snow kids were just about to discover it. Only seconds later the two xenon's defenders mobilised and charged at the oncoming attackers. One of the lizards displayed his flux while the other used it as some sort of weird catapult which resulted to be so powerful it knocked down Mark and Micro Ice who were unlucky enough to be on the front line. As for Tia and D'Jock, they were brutally tripped at the same time by a third player who came somewhere from behind. The end result was four players out and three standing, but even so the robo-ref didn't consider that to be a fall.

_"No! I can't believe this! Why isn't the robo ref doing nothing about it, that was definitely a double fall!" _Cally yelled frustrated.

_"It'd seem the ref has decided it was defence so there's no fall. Just like I told you, the game has taken on a new lead, let see how the snow kids are going to recover after this." _

"Dame Symbai, please tell me that they're going to be ok." Aarch was shocked. This was only the first 5 minutes but already his team's attack formation was down, and maybe for the count! It got worse when the coach turned over and saw the doctor's beeping red monitor.

"I'm sorry Aarch, but D'Jok and Micro Ice need to be pulled out. It's impossible for them to continue like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself," the woman said and pointed at the coach's screen.

All the cameras were focused on the two players who were still on the grown and in obvious pain. Micro Ice's freshly healed ankle was once again damaged and from the looks of things D'Jock had taken a full blow and was now struggling to get air running back into his lungs. At that very instant two medical cards swooped down and took the wounded players with them.

"This is bad..., what are we going to do Aarch?" The coach passed his hand trough his short white hair slowly. Little drops of sweat were starting to form on his face.

"Ok! Dame Symbai go look after Micro Ice and D'Jok and Clamp, you go assist her with anything she needs. On your way tell Yuki she's going in."

"But Aarch, there no way we can go on without both our attackers! Even sending Yuki on the field is not going to be enough!" Clamp protested wildly.

"Do you think I'm not aware of that! Just go help out where you're needed, there's nothing more you can do here.."

It was the first time the man had ever been so mad at his friend but right now he didn't need someone who'd only state the obvious. Clamp bit his lip and said nothing more.

(back on the field)

The remaining five players were awaiting impatiently urgent advise from Aarch. Mei and Thran ran quickly over to help Tia and Mark.

"Are you guys all right?" Thran asked worried holding Mark to his his feet when his sight got diverted to their celebrating opponents. The responsible xenons were being currently congratulated by Luur for executing the job perfectly. Before Thran could do a thing, Mark got away from him and headed straight for Luur in a wobbly state with intentions of setting things straight.

"Luur!" Mark yelled on the top of his lungs. "You low life! So your skills weren't enough you had to result to violence! You know that's the last result of the cowards, don't you?" The lizard was definitely starting to pay attention to the fired up snow kid. He turned around and lifted his head proudly responding in his most mocking ton.

"If you can't handle the pressure than get off the field, sub, and let us play!"

Mark wasn't prepared to hear what he heard but before doing anything even more stupid Aarch's voice ran like a knife through his ear telling him to cut out the nonsense already.

"Listen to me all of you!" The coach was serious. "The situation has gotten far beyond your control...there are two things we can do..." The snow kids were holding to their ear pieces as it was the last hope they've got left. "...we could quit. Say that's it and leave, or... you could get yourselves together, forget all that's happened until now. Continue the match as if it had just begun." Aarches words were confusing but at the same time they made more sense than expected.

"Fine coach!" Mei ventured to say. "But ever if we do that, we've ran our of ideas how to score. They are just too strong and without D'Jok and Micro I don't know if we stand a chance..."

"You do! Listen, I have a strategy that might result effective but I'm afraid it's quite difficult to execute. Try passing the ball using only the breath."

"Using the breath" Mark asked curios.

"Yes, the breath is the most flexible of all fluxes, you can bend it in any way you want if you concentrate, but it requires too much energy. Dame Symbai didn't let me show it to you because of that so if you do use it make sure you have someone to cover you. Do you think you can handle it?"

(all together) "We'll do our best!" The public cheered wildly as Yuki finally landed on the field. It meant it was time to get on with the game.

The next 20 minutes went off fast. The snow kids were trying to put their new strategy to practise but they didn't seem to succeed no matter what they did. Aarch was right, it was more difficult than they thought. The ball was now at Luurs feet who kicked it with great force to the centre where his teammates were ready for another fearsome attack. Thran and Mei nodded to each other and used their breath to make a shield between them. The lizards weren't impressed and passed through it like nothing.

"Damn, there's no stopping this guys," Thran got frustrated. The ball was flying at the upper part of the net and far out of Ahito's reach. As everything looked lost Yuki showed up from nowhere and caught the ball with her legs resulting in her landing face flat on the floor. She stood up casually, rubbing her sore nose and rolled the ball over to her cousin.

"I think this is yours," she smiled before being bear hugged by a laughing Ahito.

"That's my little cousin!"

"You're lucky I'm here. Just so we're clear, I'm not doing you a favour, I'm only making sure the team makes it to the next round so that I can replace you in the final. Got that!"

"Stop talking like that, it doesn't suits you at all." At that moment Mei happened to be ears dropping but her interest would have to wait cause they had finally figured out a way to win.

"Hey you two, while you're busy chatting the rest of us are making up plans!" She than wrapped her arm around around Yuki and Ahito's shoulders and whispered to them. After a moment the assembly broke and the girls took positions. Luur observed from a distance and give a signal to the his colleges to be alert. He could see the snow kids were up to something and he knew well underestimating them would be a mistake.

(meanwhile at the nursery)

D'Jok was struggling his the sharp pain in his chest but yet the only thing he could think about was the match.

"Dame Symbai, I can't see that's happening laying down like that!"

"D'Jok stop moving! It's out of the question, you cannot sit up right now. Don't make me strap you to the bed!" the doctor yelled annoyed doing her best to hold the boy still.

"Don't worry, they are doing fine..." Clamp added starring at the holo-tv in the room when he suddenly stood up rapidly. "What the..."

(back on the field)

To everyone's surprise all of the snow kids were displaying a significant amount of the breath at once. Ahito kicked the ball over to Thran leaving a wave of flux on the way. The defender than passed it over to Tia who didn't hesitate to kick it over to Mark. As the ball was flying to the midfielder a xenon got in its path to try and recover it but something unexpected happened. The ball curved its trajectory pass the xenon and than straightened back to its original direction.

"Impossible" Luur said unwilling to believe his eyes. Mark smirked and without hardly moving his foot the ball went over to Yuki. She and Mei than ran up field to the opponents goal. On the way they passed the ball to one another in the same curvy manner. The xenon's defence were played for chumps. Once the girls were in for a clear shoot they kicked the ball simultaneously.

_"2:1 Snow Kids!"_ Cally screamed with happiness. _"I don't quite understand what just happened but my my, what a goal!" _Nork too was on his feet with his mouth uncomfortably open.

Meanwhile, Mei and Yuki collapsed to their knees from exhaustion. The two looked at each other and started laughing happily. Mark and Tia went to them and helped them up. Mark then turned his head to Luur and smirked victoriously.

"Wonderful girls!" Aarch could finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding since the beginning of the play. "How are you doing? Do you think you can go on?"

"We're fine, we could continue a little more" Mei answered and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Ok, you hang in there. There are only seven minutes left. For the time being try not to exert yourselves too much. The rest of you, I'm counting on you to cover the goal the best you can. After this the Xenons are going to attack so be prepared."

And attack they did. Not even waiting for the ball to reappear Luur's body got covered from top to bottom with the green dense flux which started to expand until it made a small explosion. After that the lizard brought his arms down to the glass floor creating six straight lines of flux, all of which had their own target. Just like snakes hunting for pray the flux extensions reached the unsuspecting snow kids and froze them in their tracks. Luur than stood up with some difficulty and yelled at his team.

"What are you waiting for? This won't hold them forever!"

Shocked themselves by their captain's actions the xenons' attackers moved into action.

"NO!" Aarch screamed as the ball flew at the open net, but before his eyes and the ones of his frozen team the ball disintegrated inches before getting in.

"What! There's still time! What's going on!" Luur shouted angry but a voice on the speakers interrupted him.

_"Ladies and Gentleman! We, the Galactik football association mist stop this match immediately! We have proof of manipulation of the robot referee system by team Xenon. That said, team Xenon is eliminated from this point on from the competition and must face charges for their actions. Under this circumstances, the match goes in favour of team Snow Kids."_

The Xenons looked angry but retreated silently. That was it. After all this the snow kids won and once recovered their mobility they didn't hesitate in celebrating.

(later that night underneath Genesis)

"W...up.p..Wak...up...WAKE UP!" Ahito was violently shaken back into consciousness by someone who's blurry image and squeaky voice seemed all too familiar. "Wake up you loser. What in the world are you doing here looking like this?"

"S..Sinedd...?" the sleepy snow kid led out realising his body felt heavy. "What are you doing here, and why is it so cold..?"

"It's not me who's not where he's supposed to be and you're not wearing any shirt.. nor shoes for the matter." Ahito pushed himself to sit and saw that everything was true.

"Where am I?"...

…...

End of episode 18? Yes 18. It took me so long to finish it I kind of forgot which one was it ¬.¬ . As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. In the next episode I'm going to clear up how exactly did the last part occur so I'll try to post as soon as possible. If there are any suggestions of things that need to be improved or just your opinion please let me know.

EPISODE 19: THE EXTRACTION. THE UNEXPECTED TURN.


	19. Chapter 19:The extraction

Episode 19: The extraction. The unexpected turn.

_"W...up.p..Wak...up...WAKE UP!" Ahito was violently shaken back into consciousness by someone who's blurry image and squeaky voice seemed all too familiar. "Wake up you loser. What in the world are you doing here looking like this?"_

_"S..Sinedd...?" the sleepy snow kid led out realising his body felt heavy. "What are you doing here, and why is it so cold..?" _

_"It's not me who's not where he's supposed to be and you're not wearing any shirt.. nor shoes for the matter." Ahito pushed himself to sit and saw that everything was true._

_"Where am I?"..._

(earlier that night)

After their surprising victory the snow kids ran anxiously to the platform which came to take them off the field. As they made their exit the crowd applauded them wildly. Once back in the locker room they were welcomed by Aarch.

"Excellent job, you were amazing!" Aarch said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, yes, but how are D'Jok and Micro Ice?" Mei changed the subject immediately.

"They are going fine. Do you want to go see them?" All the attention got diverted to the snow kids' doctor who was standing at the door. Not having to say nothing more, a herd of players went pass her by on their way to the nurses office. Left alone, before Dame could start preaching, Aarch spoke first.

"How is their condition?"

"Well, D'Jok has damaged rib, but thankfully it's not that serious, and as for Micro Ice, some of the ligaments in his ankle are torn so he'll need to use crutches for now. And before you ask, no I don't know if they are going to be 100% cured for the next match but I'm sure they'll do everything possible." Aarch laughed.

"Am just glad they're ok. Don't think of me as such a tyrant."

Meanwhile at the nurses office the snow kids were discussing the outcomes of the match.

"They manipulated the robo ref? I would have never thought they would ever have to result to a thing like that.." D'Jok exclaimed surprised by the new information. He didn't get to see the game ending thanks to the doc. The boy couldn't believe that Luur, the person who actually saved his life, could even think about doing something so low. Somehow it didn't make much sense.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me at all. He saw we were too much to handle so he cheated," Mark smirked ",but we still showed him and the light of his teammates, didn't we guys."

"Ya, you should have seen us we rocked!" Thran shouted happily and placed his arm around Yuki's shoulders. "Didn't we, little cousin?"

"It's all thanks to Aarch, if he hadn't suggested that technique I don't think we would have made it," Yuki stated.

"Yes, now that I think about it, what did you do exactly?" Micro Ice's curiosity gave in and he wasn't the only one interested since Clamp for once was clueless himself.

"We passed the ball using the breath," Tia was the first one to explain.

"Is that so, man I can't wait to try it once I'm out of here," D'Jok added exited and forgetting his injury he stood up rapidly. The sharp pain in his side was enough to get rid of all his willingness to move.

"Easy there man, it's a lot more difficult than it seems," Mark said turning himself to the wounded captain who was currently getting help laying down by Mei ",that's why we had to unite our fluxes so it'd work. If not that much control is too much for just one to handle." It was clear to Clamp now why they were using the breath at once and it was all Aarches idea. He felt like such an idiot not being able to help when his friend needed him the most.

"Well you guys, enough talking. I say it's about time we celebrated our victory, don't you?"

"Under no circumstances!" Mei's suggestion was quickly rejected by Dame Symbai who had walked in just in time to hear the outrageous idea. "D'Jok and Micro Ice are staying here tonight and that's final!"

"In that case, why don't we make something in here. We can bring some drinks and some music. Does that sound better? This way D'Jok and Micro can stay put, can't they?" Yuki's plan sure sounded better to everyone but the doc's face stayed ever so serious. "Please.."

It was a first that Symbai felt so many eyes on her and she really didn't like the feeling. As expected, she gave in and in only 15 minutes her quiet little work place was turned upside down.

(later in Ahito and Thran's shared bed room)

Ahito had decided to leave the improvised party early in spite of the other's objections. He knew his limits well and after a match like this one he was death tired. Sleeping at this point was crucial. It took him about five seconds to disrobe and less than a second to throw himself on the soft bed. Unfortunately, as he was about to fly off in dream wonder land a knock on the door ruined his most awaited moment.

"Thran, go see who it is..." the goalie led out lazily and turned over. Remembering his brother wasn't there Ahito had no choice but to get up and attend to the visitor himself. "Whooo is it?" the boy yawned on his way to the door.

"It's me!"

"Thran? Why are you knocking? Just come in..." As the electric door slid open though Ahito's words died in his mouth. It wasn't Thran that was standing in front of him but rather himself? His features didn't seem to change at all at the sight of the man looking exactly like him as another big yawn came out the boy's throat. The explanation, Ahito thought he had simply fallen asleep before realizing it and was now having some weird ass dream. With his sleeping habits this was nothing new. Caught between reality and fiction Ahito didn't notice when a second person came out from behind what seemed to be his clone and sprayed something in his face. Before having time to react, the goalkeeper lost his balance and fell forward. Luckily for him, the clone was in time to catch him before hitting the ground.

"What shall I do now?" the Ahito lookalike asked the other man.

"Drag him back inside."

Once inside the room Ben removed the uncomfortable hat that was blocking almost all of his view. "Damn, should I've even bothered to sedate him, he seemed stoned enough already..." Ben said to himself. With a sweep move, Ben dried the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "_Ok, so far so gut, now let's hope the rest if it goes well.." _Ben's thought's and calculations were rudely interrupted by the Ahito's clone.

"Now what do I have to do again?" the clone spoke innocently with his eyes scanning the room. Ben took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He swore to himself that if he had to explain the plan yet again to that holo-tincan again he would have to shoot himself.

"Just help me put this guy in the box..." Ben said pointing at a cardboard box placed on top of a hovering platform. It had some delivery service logo on the side. Once the snow kid's goalie was secure inside, Ben made sure the close the top firmly. "Fine, listen up I'll be taking this guy out of here all you have to do is lay on the bed over there and play death until I return. Just. Lay. Down. And. Do. Nothing!, Understood?" The clone nodded in response. "You'd better have." With that said Ben placed the hat back on his head and pushed the cart outside of the room, but not without one last look to check if the clone was doing as he was told.

(underneath Genesis)

"Where is that old geezer! He should have been here by now." Ben was almost chanting to himself for the last five minutes walking around in circles. _"I plan everything to the second and he can't even come on time_..._!_" His wait was finally over when Harris appeared out of one of the tunnels but the old geezer wasn't alone. Caught in a lively conversation Harris and Sanders hardly noticed Ben's presence.

"...but Mr Harris, a devise like that can take much more than that to build, I don't even know _if _I'll be able to make such a thing." The professor's voice was tense.

"I'm giving you 48 hours starting tomorrow, if you are incapable of doing it, I'll find someone who can. Understood! I've got no time to waist!"

"I..understand.." Sanders said in defeat. "Oh, young men, you're here," now with a more lively tone.

"Yes, I'm here! Have you had any idea how long I've waited for you?" Ben said slightly irritated. Harris just looked at him unimpressed and pointed at Sphere.

"Is he in place?"

"Ya, I placed him inside like we talked," Ben said referring to Ahito.

"Ok then, professor, is everything a go?" Harris asked excited.

"I only need to plug in a few thing to connect the Sphere with the control-room and we're all set."

"Fine, we'll be waiting for you. Lets go Ben!" Harris said indicating the boy to follow him. Ben was caught off guard.

"Go? Where to?"

"You'll see..Don't slack off professor!"

To Ben's surprise Harris leaded him to a hidden stair case hidden in behind the wall of the main corridors. It lead to a room filled with computers located somewhere on top of the Sphere itself.

"What's this? When did you build this?" Ben said inspecting every inch of the room.

"It was already here, me and the professor kind of toned it up a bit."

"I bet you it was only that trained puppy who did it all and you were just there to boss him around..." Ben said under his nose.

"What did you say!" Harris was quick to talk back but was interrupted by the professor's voice which seem to come out of a communicator in Harris' pocket. The two exchanged some words and Harris initiated what seemed to be the main computer.

"Why do we need to be here any way?" Ben asked while waiting.

"It's because the potential of Sphere needed to be increased in order to extract every bit of metaflux we can and according to the professor it might get too dangerous to be near the machine."

In the mean time Sanders was making final checks on everything before rushing up the stairs-case. The slide door closed behind him fast enough not to notice, nor to be noticed by the man walking down the same corridor. Sinedd was wandering off as usual lost in his thoughts. Before he knew it, his legs had brought him to this place. There was something about being alone in this big metal filled space that sued his mood for some reason. _"I might as well train a little now that I'm in here,"_ the shadow thought to himself despite the fact he was just out of an intense training session with Artegor. Even thought the season was over for them the man didn't loosen up not one bit, but frankly Sinedd liked that about his coach. "What's this?" One look at the Sphere was enough to know something was off key. The controls were illuminated but in a strange way and the door was slightly open.

"Great! Don't tell me some kids got in a played around with it again," the boy said to himself kind of irritated as he was closing the distance between him and the contraction. Once in front the machine Sinedd's attention was quickly grabbed by the sight of someone's leg visible inside the Sphere. "Ok, who ever you are get out now!" the shadow demanded forcing open the door at its full length. "What the..." It actually took him a moment to digest the scene in front of him. "Ahito, is that you?" the shadow asked in a way which seemed he was asking himself rather than the figure lying on the floor. Getting no response what so ever, Sinedd grabbed Ahito's shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Finally the goalie cracked an eye open. "Wake up you loser. What in the world are you doing here looking like this?"

"S..Sinedd? What are you doing here, and why is it so cold?" the boy let out confusion written all over his face.

"It's not me who's not where he's supposed to be and you're not wearing any shirt.. nor shoes for the matter."

"Where am I?" At that moment a loud bang sound came from behind them. For their unpleasant surprise it was the entrance of the Sphere closing shut.

(in the control-room)

"Ok, now, I think we're ready to begin," said Sanders with quite delight in his eyes as he turned around awaiting Harris approval to continue. "Ben could you step back from that particular piece of equipment please and I advise you not to touch it while we're proceeding..." Ben give him a puzzled look "unless you want to lose a finger or two." the professor added giggling.

"_How is that funny?"_ Ben thought to himself but did as he was told. A head nod from Harris meant it was time to go.

(inside the Sphere)

Ahito pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to Sinedd who was currently knocking frenetically on the door shouting curses in the lines of how lame the contraction was.

"You stupid piece of...Open up, darn it!"

"Where are we?" Ahito dared asking as the shadow took a little break to catch his breath from all the yelling.

"Trapped in the Sphere...Wait a minute, how did you end up here if you don't know where we are?" the raven haired asked backing up from the door.

"I have no idea. I remember having a strange dream... and then this!" As hard as he tried Ahito just couldn't recall the events leading to his current predicament. "This is really strange."

"For the time being, how about trying to get out of here!" Sinedd wasn't the one to admit but frankly he was starting to panic a little. All together the situation was too strange and too out of hand, but not even that wasn't as scary as the thought of being trapped inside a mayor machine which can make walls and bars appear out of nowhere. The shadow had seen his fair share of what the Sphere was capable of doing but what came next surprised even him. The lights started to fade slowly and as they did the space got invaded by a darkness so thick it looked unnatural. In no more than a second the chamber got pitch black.

"H..hey..! What's going on?" Ahito's voice couldn't help but sound unstable as this was seriously spooking him out.

"I..I don't know, did you do something?"

"No."

The blackness was suddenly broken by a soft blue glow which grew stronger and stronger. For a brief moment Ahito felt relived, that was until he realised the grow was coming from him.

"What the heck are you doing?" The goalie looked up to find Sinedd staring at him in shock. "Cut it out! I seriously don't need the Galactik Football Federation after me just because you can't stand a little dark!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose! Seriously!" Ahito defended himself, but then he noticed Sinedd wasn't looking his best either. On closer inspection, Ahito saw that the shadow's forehead was covered in sweat and he was having some trouble breathing. "Sinedd! You, you too!" The raven haired raised a brow in disbelieve but soon realised the snow kid was telling the truth. Sinedd's body was as overflowing with the Smog as Ahito's was with the Breath.

"This feels weird," Sinedd said gripping his stomach painfully. A sound similar to the one of a mini explosion echoed from outside the Sphere and both Ahito and Sinedd crumbled down almost simultaneously. Ahito tried lifting himself up on his elbows but that was all he could manage and although he couldn't see Sinedd any more he could only guess the shadow was unconscious. It was then when suddenly a second explosion echoed even lauder than the first shaking the ground beneath them.

(back in the control-room)

After the second shock wave had hit Sanders leaned back on his chair in relief. Harris smiled from ear to ear.

"It was a success!" the professor said wiping the sweat off his face before turning around to face him boss. "We actually got a much bigger amount of flux then expected. It's actually double! Hopefully we can extract enough of the metaflux from this."

"Excellent professor! Now get to it and don't forget our arraignment," Harris said making sure the professor understood exactly what he meant. "Come on Ben, your work isn't quite..."

"Hey, is this right?" Ben interrupted. "What is this?" the boy said pointing at the recipient he was instructed not to touch earlier. Inside you could see a swirly spiral of flux, but the interesting part was that it wasn't just one type of flux making it. The professor stared in shock and barged out of the room without saying a word. Ben ran after him asking what was wrong but the man said nothing until they reached the Sphere. Sanders ripped some cables loose and door opened revealing the unexpected guest.

"B..but how did a thing like this happen?" Ben stepped back and searched his pockets for a cigarette but found none. _"Great, this is just great!" _

…...

End of episode 19! I really hope you liked it and a REALLY BIG THANKS for reading! I re-wrote it about 5 times so it took me forever to finish. Let me know what you think.

EPISODE 20: ENCOUNTERS


End file.
